Donna Tueuse de Vampires
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Tout est dans le titre : et si les pouvoirs de la Tueuse revenaient à Donna? TRADUCTION de la fic de Nomad1.
1. volumes et mètre rubans

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

Spoilers : on s'écarte de toute ressemblance avec la réalité juste après « The gift » dernier épisode de la saison 5 dans Buffy, et « Two Cathedrals » dernier épisode de la saison 2 dans The West Wing. Je suppose qu'on peut parler maintenant de l'univers de Wuffy ou de The Best Wing.

**1 : Volumes et mètres-rubans.**

_Un rêve…_

Une belle jeune femme aux cheveux blonds. Elle est jeune, et son visage est déterminé. Un homme plus âgé, il porte des lunettes. Un garçon avec un manteau de cuir, les cheveux décolorés. Une espèce de créature, pas tout à fait humaine, le visage tordu et bosselé. Un tourbillon d'images, de plus en plus rapide, qui s'envolent dans un vortex, une déchirure dans l'air. Une pierre tombale. BUFFY ANNE SUMMERS.

Donna se réveilla en sursaut. Momentanément désorientée, elle regarda son radio-réveil : 5:57. Il ne sonnerait pas avant de longues minutes.

En grognant pour ces précieuses secondes de sommeil perdues, elle s'assit dans son lit et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser du rêve étrange et curieusement vivace. « Joshua Lyman, c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse me convaincre de commander une pizza parce qu'on travaille tard, » dit-elle à sa chambre vide.

« Don-naaaa ! »

Quatre seconde. Un nouveau record officiel pour Josh Lyman. _Mon patron a réussi à rester seul dans son bureau pendant une durée de quatre secondes avant d'avoir besoin de mon aide._

En temps normal, Donna trouvait attendrissant le fait que Josh soit totalement désemparé devant le moindre obstacle du quotidien. Mais aujourd'hui, elle manquait d'humour. _Toi et ta pizza vous m'avez fait perdre trois minutes de sommeil, Lyman. Tu vas me le payer._

Elle se présenta à la porte de son bureau, et lui demanda sans préambule « Josh, est-ce que tu as un mètre-ruban ? »

Il cligna des yeux. Un mouvement large, lent et ahuri. « Un quoi ? »

« Un mètre-ruban. Ainsi appelé parce que c'est un ruban qui sert à mesurer. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un mètre-ruban, Donna. »

« Et pourtant tu poses la question. »

« Je n'ai rien demandé ! Tout ce que j'ai fait c'est essayer d'obtenir une clarification totalement légitime. Je me disais que peut-être je m'étais réveillé dans un univers parallèle, où au lieu d'être un membre d'importance vitale de l'équipe présidentielle j'étais un menuisier dont l'assistante n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de me demander si j'avais un mètre-ruban. »

« Il n'existe aucun monde parallèle dans lequel tu pourrais être menuisier, Josh. »

« D'après qui ? »

« Les gens qui comprennent le concept de meuble ne frappent pas leur bureau avec un coupe papier, et ne demandent pas qu'on défonce leurs tiroirs immédiatement ou qu'on accepte les conséquences. »

« J'aurais pu faire un bon menuisier. J'ai le regard précis, le toucher délicat, le coté bourru mais sympathique… »

« Et malgré tout pas de mètre-ruban. »

« Et pourquoi je voudrais un mètre-ruban, Donna ? »

« Pour mesurer la distance qui te sépare de mon bureau. »

« Je prévois de te dérouler un tapis rouge ? »

« Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. »

« Si je te déroule le tapis rouge, tu m'apporteras mon café comme le ferait une bonne assistante ? »

« Les bonnes assistantes n'apportent jamais le café à leur patron. Elles leur enseignent les vertus de la confiance en soi et de l'indépendance en leur apprenant à aller le chercher eux-mêmes. »

« Tu vois, là, je crois que tu confonds avec 'les bons parents'. »

« Avec toi, Josh, ça fait vraiment peu de différence. »

Finalement la curiosité l'emporta. « Donna, dis-moi pourquoi je voudrais un mètre-ruban. »

« Pour mesurer la distance jusqu'à mon bureau. »

Josh grogna. « Je crois que nous avons déjà établi ce point. Pourquoi est-ce que je veux connaître la distance jusqu'à ton bureau ? »

« La compréhension des configurations spatiales est un talent de grande valeur, Josh. »

« Donna, je comprends les configurations dans l'espace. Je suis le champion de la compréhension dans ce domaine. »

« Et pourtant tu te crois obligé de crier mon nom aussi fort que tu peux quand mon bureau est à un mètre de ta porte ? »

« Si tu sais déjà qu'il n'y a qu'un mètre, pourquoi est-ce qu'on a besoin de mesurer ? »

« Josh, j'ai toujours su à combien il était. Toi, en revanche, tu as déjà montré ton peu de dispositions pour la géométrie en trois dimensions. »

« J'ai besoin de géométrie maintenant ? »

« Seulement si tu n'as pas de mètre-ruban. »

« Pourquoi j'en aurais besoin, quand j'ai une assistante qui fait tous ces calculs pour moi. Mesure jusqu'à ton bureau, et donne-moi le résultat. Et une fois que tu as fait ça, va donc jusqu'à l'armoire des dossiers, et sors-en le dossier Andrews pour moi. »

Après cette nouvelle victoire dans leurs joutes verbales, Donna quitta le bureau et s'avança jusqu'à l'armoire des dossiers. Sachant exactement où trouver le dossier autant d'instinct que par son excellente mémoire, elle ne regarda même pas à l'intérieur… jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent quelque chose d'inattendu.

L'attrapant, elle sortit un livre à l'air ancien, à la reliure de cuir. Sur la couverture était gravé ce simple mot qui lui donna des frissons dans le dos.

VAMPYRES…


	2. faire baisser la pression

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**2 : Faire baisser la pression.**

Donna regarda le vieux livre qu'elle avait dans les mains, estomaquée. Qui aurait bien pu prendre la peine de se glisser dans son bureau au milieu de la nuit pour y déposer un livre qui n'avait pas été lu depuis des centaines d'années, plein d'informations triviales sur un sujet si bizarre que son rapport avec l'existence moderne était inexistant ?

Quand on exposait les faits de cette façon, il n'y avait qu'un nom qui venait à l'esprit. « Quelqu'un devrait trouver un hobby au Président Bartlett, » se dit-elle en hochant la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » demanda Josh alors qu'elle le croyait plongé dans le dossier qu'il lui avait réclamé.

« Je disais que le Président aurait besoin d'un hobby. »

« Bien sur, après tout, toute cette histoire de diriger le pays, ça ne l'occupe pas encore assez. »

« Je suis sérieuse, Josh. Est-ce que tu peux croire qu'il est venu dans mon bureau au milieu de la nuit pour y laisser un livre dans mon armoire de dossiers ? »

« Tu es sure que c'est le Président ? Ca ne pourrait pas être, je sais pas, moi, l'équipe d'infiltration des éditions Barnes & Noble ? »

« Josh, ce livre a au moins quatre cent ans. Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages qui soit fétichiste à ce point en ce qui concerne les livres anciens ? »

« Tu accuses le Président d'être fétichiste maintenant ? »

« Josh ! »

« Parce qu 'il faut que je te dise que ça aura mauvais effet sur mon compte-rendu du personnel. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu écris des compte-rendus du personnel, Joshua ? »

« Depuis que mon personnel est devenu parano au point de penser que le Président des Etats-Unis vient fureter dans leurs armoires. »

« Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa, Josh. »

« Bien sur que non. » Il lui fit un large sourire, et se recula avec une lenteur exagérée, montrant bien qu'il ne faisait 'aucun mouvement agressif'. « Et maintenant tu vas me parler du nombre de calories dans les muffins, non ? »

« Margaret marque un point, Josh. »

« Margaret marque plein de points, Donna. Un point pour l'esprit dérangé, un point pour se bercer d'illusions, un point pour l'hystérie… »

« Jo-sh. »

« Tout ce que je te dis, c'est qu'elle a mauvaise influence sur toi. »

« Oh, alors que la tienne est tellement bonne ? »

« Je suis le meilleur. Je suis le champion. » Il sourit d'un air suffisant, en se renfonçant dans sa chaise. Le bas de sa cravate trempa dans son mug de café.

Donna le regarda juste assez longtemps pour qu'il réalise et corrige l'incident. « C'est toi le champion, » concéda-t'elle avec une grimace, et elle sortit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit.

Cathy et Ginger étaient toutes les deux à coté de la cafetière quand Donna alla s'en rechercher une tasse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de café, mais chaque fois qu'elle allait s'en chercher une tasse était une fois où elle n'y allait pas pour Josh – et il en faisait toujours toute une histoire. Non que ça lui plaise particulièrement de se disputer avec lui, ou quoi que ce soit.

Les deux autres se turent nerveusement quand elle approcha. Super. Des secrets.

« Quoi de neuf ? » demanda-t'elle en se servant une tasse. Elles ne dirent rien, l'air coupables toutes les deux. _Ces gens travaillent pour les gens les plus haut placés à la Maison-Blanche, et ils sont si mauvais à garder un 'air innocent' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Elles échangèrent un regard, et Cathy gagna le droit d'être celle qui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle. « Sam et Toby ont décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de faire appel à un expert en sondages pour ces chiffres qu'ils ont reçu hier… »

« Et alors ? » demanda-t'elle, en se servant en sucre. Elle avait une petite idée de qui ça serait… mais bien sûr ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Sam a proposé d'appeler Joey Lucas, » dit Cathy, du même ton qu'elle aurait employé pour annoncer que Sam avait suggéré qu'ils fassent appel à un tueur en série.

« Et alors ? » répéta-t'elle en remuant son café un peu trop vigoureusement. Joey Lucas ? Et alors. _Ni chaud ni froid. Joey-'cueillons la rose'-Lucas, de retour en ville ? Ni chaud ni froid._

Et lui lançaient toutes les deux des regards de pitié irritants. « On sait bien que tu n'aimes pas que Joey Lucas… » commença Ginger avec précaution.

« Je n'ai aucun problème avec Joey Lucas, » l'interrompit-elle rapidement. _Zut. Trop défensive, sur ce coup, Donna._

« Je veux dire, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, » enchaîna rapidement Cathy. « Je veux dire, c'est embarrassant avec Josh qui… »

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec ce truc qu'il y a entre Josh et Joey Lucas ! » _Oups. T'es en train de crier, là._

Grâce à Dieu Josh était toujours trop paresseux pour venir jusqu'à la cafetière lui-même. « Je n'ai pas le moindre problème, » dit-elle un peu moins fort. « Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'intéresser à qui il décide de rêvasser ? Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter que mon patron ait assez peu de bon sens pour aller faire les yeux doux à une femme qui est venue flirter avec lui _alors qu'elle couchait avec Al Kieffer ?_ »

Elle claqua la cuiller en métal sur la table. Elle se cassa en deux et l'extrémité de la cuiller s'envola et atterrit dans l'évier.

Toutes les trois regardèrent la cuiller cassée un long moment. Les deux autres finirent par récupérer leurs cafés et filer. « J'ai juste pensé que tu devais savoir, » dit Cathy par-dessus son épaule en s'en allant.

Donna alla jusqu'à l'évier et ramassa l'autre moitié de la cuiller. Le métal s'était brisé aussi nettement et aussi facilement que si ça avait été du plastique.

Elle rassembla les morceaux dans sa main sans y penser. « Stupide ustensile de cuisine bon marché fabriqué à la chaîne, » marmonna-t'elle, un peu hésitante.


	3. Transylvaniens et transexuels

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris )

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**3 : Transylvaniens et transsexuels.**

Donna retourna à son bureau avec son café, un peu secouée. Depuis quand avait-elle assez de force pour casser des couverts en acier inoxydable ? Elle n'était pas _à ce point_ stressée par le retour de Joey Lucas.

Pour une fois, elle fut contente quand en regardant dans le bureau elle vit que Josh n'y était pas. En espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de discuter avec des gens qui lui diraient que son assistante se mettait à briser des cuillers en métal quand on lui parlait de la visite de Joey Lucas.

Bien sûr, étant Josh, il était juste assez candide pour entendre cette histoire sans être capable d'en tirer la moindre conclusion.

Non qu'il y ait quelque conclusion à en tirer, bien sûr. Sa tension venait de choses totalement différentes…comme par exemple d'avoir trouvé cet ancien livre dans don armoire de rangement. Sans y réfléchir, elle prit le livre et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux. VAMPYRES… ça ne pouvait quand même pas vraiment parler de vampires ? Ca semblait un peu improbable, même pour le Président Bartlett. Mais qui d'autre aurait pu venir le laisser là ? Sam n'était pas bizarre à ce point, CJ avait d'autres choses à faire de son temps, les assistants de la Maison-Blanche étaient beaucoup trop occupés pour avoir le temps de lire des livres anciens, et elle ne parierait qu'à une côte de cinquante-cinquante sur le fait que Josh savait comment fonctionnait une armoire de rangement. Avec un sourire ironique, elle se souvint du jour où elle l'avait surpris menaçant son bureau avec un coupe-papier.

Il ne revenait toujours pas. Il n'y avait pas de réunion sur son planning ; peut-être qu'il avait trouvé dans les couloirs un Républicain sur lequel il pouvait crier. Ou peut-être que Joey Lucas était arrivée…

Comme bien sûr elle n'était pas le moins du monde intéressée par l'arrivée d'une certaine experte en sondages, et comme elle ne ressentait aucun besoin de partir à la recherche de son patron dès qu'il s'absentait plus de quelques minutes, elle but une gorgée de café et ouvrit le livre. Ce qui renforça ses certitudes : personne qu'elle connaissait ne lisait jamais ce genre de livres, à part le Président Bartlett.

Mais pourquoi le lui donner à elle ? Peut-être que c'était destiné à Josh. Après tout, on ne pouvait pas en vouloir au Président pour ne pas concevoir que le troisième homme le plus puissant du pays ne savait pas ouvrir un tiroir à dossiers.

Elle eut du mal à déchiffrer les premiers mots.

A chaque génération naît une tueuse ; une fille dans le monde entier, une Elue, qui naît avec la force et le pouvoir de chasser les vampires…

Elle fut brusquement interrompue par le retour de l'incroyable patron en vadrouille.

« Tu lis pendant le boulot, Donna ? »

« Savoir lire n'est pas l'une des conditions requises pour travailler ici ? »

« Pas si c'est des livres sur… » il se pencha pour voir le titre sur la couverture et le lut. « Les vampires ? » demanda-t'il avec incrédulité.

« Les Tueuses de vampires, pour être exacte. » Ce n'était même pas son livre, et en temps ordinaire elle aurait été d'accord avec le ton de sa voix – et pourtant, dès que Josh commençait à se moquer de quelque chose, elle se retrouvait à défendre l'opinion inverse.

« Tu espères voir passer Van Helsing dans les couloirs de la Maison-Blanche ? Il y a quelques Républicains qui me semblent avoir la peau bien pâle… »

« Ca dit que ce ne sont que des filles. »

« Les Républicains ? »

« Les Tueuses. »

« Tu envisages de te reconvertir, Donna ? »

« Si tu ne m'augmentes pas. »

« Tu préfèrerais chasser des vampires ? »

« Je ferais moins d'heures. »

« De minuit à l'aube ? »

« Comme si ça n'arrivait jamais ici… »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas déjà être un vampire ? La peau claire, cette obsession de tout garder bien en ordre, et l'ail ! Tu t'es sauvée rudement vite quand j'ai ramené ce pain à l'ail mercredi. »

« N'importe qui avec un embryon d'odorat se serait sauvé quand tu as amené ce pain à l'ail, Josh. »

« Je ne suis pas convaincu. Peut-être que ce livre n'est qu'une manœuvre pour essayer de cacher ta véritable nature. Peut-être que tu étais juste en train de chercher comment lutter contre les chasseurs de vampires quand mes incroyables capacités de déduction m'ont fait découvrir la vérité. »

« Tes incroyables capacités de déduction ne t'on pas encore fait réaliser que tu n 'as pas besoin de crier quand je suis à un mètre de ta porte. »

« Je ne crie pas ; si tu crois ça c'est à cause de ton ouie super-développée de vampire. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à tailler des pieux. »

« Tu ne peux pas ouvrir le tiroir de ton bureau sans te blesser, Josh. J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu serais capable de tailler du bois avec un couteau. »

« Je peux utiliser un taille-crayons. Tous les avantages du pieu, plus une bonne dose d'empoisonnement au plomb. Hah ! Je suis sur que celui qui a écrit ce livre n'a pas pensé à ça. Je suis le champion. Je suis… le Tueur de vampires. »

« Ah, maintenant tu ressens le besoin de te déclarer une femme à titre honoraire. Je préviens le reste du bureau ? »

« _Don-na_ ! »

« Tu comptes changer de nom ? Je peux t'en suggérer quelques-uns uns si tu veux. »

« Je suis supposé prendre conseil pour un prénom de quelqu'un que ses parents ont appelée Donnatella ? »

« Si on te laisse faire, tu te retrouveras avec 'Joshina'. »

« Donna ! »

« Lucinda est un beau prénom. Ou Jessica si tu ne veux pas changer tes initiales. Jessica Lyman ? Ca sonne plutôt bien. »

« Donna, retourne à ton bureau et commence à trier les dossiers. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Jessie ? Ca marche dans les deux cas, si tu hésites encore entre homme et femme. »

« Donnatella Moss, je n'ai aucune hésitation à ce sujet. »

« Comme tu voudras… Jessica. »


	4. l'expression psychopathe de Toby

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris )

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**4 : L'expression psychopathe de Toby.**

« Salut Donna. Josh est là ? »

Sam lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, et elle le lui rendit. Après Josh bien sûr, et mis à part le lien qui la rapprochait de CJ comme d'une sœur, Sam était la personne que Donna préférait dans le bureau.

« Oui, il est là… Mais il se fait appeler 'Jessica' maintenant. »

Donna sourit quand un « _Don-na_ ! » outragé passa la porte ouverte du bureau.

« Jessica ? » demanda Sam en levant les sourcils.

« Il a des problèmes d'ambiguïté sexuelle, » explica-t'elle en se remettant à taper à l'ordinateur.

« C'est faux ! » Josh apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte et lui lança un regard de travers. « Ne fais pas attention à elle, Sam. Elle à ces idées bizarres comme quoi les filles sont les seules à pouvoir tuer les vampires… »

« Les vampires ? » demanda un Sam encore plus perdu.

« Mais je suis sur qu'elle ne dit ça que parce que j'ai percé son secret. »

« Donna a un secret ? »

Josh s'approcha de lui d'un air de conspirateur, et lui souffla « Je crois qu'elle est un vampire. »

Sam, à ce moment, semblait assurément nerveux. Il s'éloigna un peu de Josh et dit « Tu sais quoi ? Je vais repasser plus tard, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Josh le prit par le bras et l'attira à l'intérieur. « Entre, Sam. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? » Comme Josh l'entraînait à l'intérieur, il lança à Donna un regard implorant. Elle lui répondit avec un petit signe de la main alors que la porte se refermait.

Elle tapa quelques phrases en pilote automatique, souriant pour elle-même. Il y avait quelque chose de si amusant dans le fait que ses conversations avec Josh n'avaient ni queue ni tête pour quelqu'un d'autre. C'était comme s'il y avait un lien spécial entre eux, dans lequel personne ne pouvait s'insérer – comme une liaison secrète.

Non, Donna. Rien à voir avec une liaison secrète. Mauvaise comparaison. Rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une liaison entre Josh et moi. Non, votre honneur.

Et relut ce qu'elle venait de taper, et s'aperçut que dans sa page elle avait réussi à insérer les mots 'à chaque génération naît une Tueuse'. Elle se dépêcha d'effacer, en maudissant ce vieux livre pour influer sur son esprit de cette façon.

Juste au bon moment – Sam sortait du bureau de Josh. « Il se passe quelque chose, Sam ? » demanda-t'elle alors qu'il s'éloignait. Depuis que le secret du Président avait été révélé, elle se sentait un peu préoccupée – paranoïaque, dirait Josh – par les réunions qui requéraient une porte fermée.

« Hein ? Oh, non. Rien qui doive t'inquiéter, » la rassura-t'il d'un sourire. « Je voulais juste lui donner les grandes lignes de la réunion de cet après-midi. Joey Lucas sera là. »

Et il s'éloigna, complètement inconscient du fait que Donna pourrait être moins que ravie d'une telle nouvelle. Pas que ça lui fasse quoi que ce soit. Mais si elle s'était comportée de manière un peu moins professionnelle, peut-être que ça aurait pu.

_Joey Lucas._ Grrr. Elle planta violemment un stylo dans son pot à crayon. Il se cassa en deux.

« J-Josh. » Donna bégayait un peu quand elle appela rapidement son patron pendant sa réunion de l'après-midi. Le bégayement n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle était irritée de la voir se pencher beaucoup plus près que nécessaire de Joey pour faire valoir son argument, mais plutôt avec le fait d'avoir aperçu Leo et Toby dans la pièce et d'avoir décidé de ne pas l'appeler Jessica. CJ, si elle avait été présente, aurait certainement été amusée, et ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de donner à Joey de nouvelles raisons de se moquer de Josh. Mais Leo avait peu de patience pour les blagues d'initiés comme 'le costume Joey Lucas' (Josh n'avait pas été prévenu assez tôt pour pouvoir remettre ça aujourd'hui, malheureusement), et Toby… On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec Toby.

Par exemple, en ce moment, pendant qu'elle briefait rapidement Josh sur la dernière crise nationale et ignorait délibérément le fait dont son regard glissait obstinément vers Joey, elle était presque convaincue que Toby la regardait. C'était le regard que Bonnie et Ginger qualifiaient de 'psychopathe', celui qui était absolument impossible à déchiffrer. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elles disaient, parce que pour Donna tous les regards de Toby étaient impossibles à déchiffrer. Elle savait que sous cet extérieur bourru se cachait une facette intérieure… tout aussi bourrue, en fait, mais d'une manière plus chaleureuse. Cependant, il y avait des moments où c'était facile de l'oublier. Malgré la pathétique envie de Josh de revenir vers Joey, Donna fut contente de pouvoir finalement s'éclipser. Etre fixée par Toby était une expérience éprouvante pour les nerfs.

En retournant à son bureau, elle aperçut brièvement le Président. Depuis la perte de l'irremplaçable Mrs Landingham, il lui arrivait d'errer dans le bâtiment avec une expression un peu hantée – aucune secrétaire temporaire n'arrivait à sa cheville pour l'occuper quand il n'avait rien à faire.

Donna envisagea d'aller lui faire un peu passer le temps, en lui demandant s'il avait laissé le livre dans son armoire de rangement, mais décida de ne rien en faire. Et si jamais il répondait non ? Le problème avec sa peau si pâle – comme Josh l'avait fait remarquer- c'était que quand elle rougissait, _tout le monde_ s'en rendait compte.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula sans événement particulier – elle réussit à ce que Sam et CJ appellent Josh 'Jessica', ce qui le contraria beaucoup – et le soir elle mit le livre dans son sac pour l'emmener chez elle. Peut-être que si elle en lisait un peu plus, elle arriverait à découvrir qui le lui avait fait parvenir, et pourquoi.

Elle sortait du bâtiment – incroyablement tard, comme d'habitude – quand Bonnie la rattrapa.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bonnie ? »

« Je viens seulement de me souvenir. Toby a demandé si tu pouvais passer le voir à son bureau en arrivant demain matin. ? »

Donna continua son chemin avec un frisson. Toby voulait la voir ?

La dernière fois que Toby avait voulu la voir, c'était pour lui parler d'un grave secret concernant le Président.


	5. Tueuse et poursuivants

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris )

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**5 : Tueuse et Poursuivants. **

« C'est pas vrai ! » Donna tourna la clé de contact dans une dernière tentative. La voiture toussa et râla comme un vieux marathonien, et refusa de démarrer. Elle se redressa dans son siège et énuméra toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait – une liste qui se trouva finir par 'Espèce de Républicain Conservateur !'

Joshua Lyman, tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

Elle descendit de voiture, et donna un coup dans la voiture pour faire bonne mesure. « Problèmes de voiture ? » l'interpella l'un des employés de bureau depuis l'autre bout du parking.

Donna résista à la tentation de lui répondre de la manière sarcastique dont elle se serait adressée à Josh, et répondit « Oui. »

« Pas de chance, » compatit-il, en continuant d'entasser des papiers dans son coffre.

Autant pour l'esprit généreux des Américains….

Elle considéra brièvement la possibilité de remonter au chaud pour appeler un taxi, mais décida qu'elle ne pourrait pas supporter l'attente. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de tomber sur Toby, au cas où il déciderait de ne pas attendre jusqu'au lendemain pour lui faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait à lui annoncer, quelle qu'elle soit.

Après tout elle n'habitait pas si loin ; un peu plus que la distance qu'elle aurait normalement voulu avoir à faire à pied, mais ce soir elle se sentait l'envie de se dépenser. En plus, l'air frais lui ferait du bien après une journée faite d'apparition de livres, de regards fixes de Toby, et de Josh qui faisait les yeux doux à Joey.

Non que ce dernier point la concerne en rien.

Donna se rendit compte avec surprise qu'elle se sentait débordante d'énergie. Habituellement, travailler à la Maison-Blanche lui donnait de l'énergie aussi longtemps qu'elle était à l'intérieur, mais à la seconde où elle mettait les pieds dehors elle se sentait comme un ballon qui se dégonflait, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'aller retrouver son lit. Ce soir, même s'il était aussi tard que les autres jours – plus de neuf heures - elle avait l'impression que marcher était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Ou peut-être même courir.

Ca c'était vraiment une pensée bizarre. Elle n'avait pas couru depuis qu'elle avait quitté le lycée, et elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ça à cette époque.

Marcher la nuit, par contre, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Mais de nombreuses connaissances, des petits amis, et Josh, lui avaient martelé que ce n'était pas une chose que l'on pouvait faire en toute sécurité quand on était une blonde à la peau d'albâtre dans la grande ville.

Malencontreusement, elle n'avait personne avec qui partager la vue des étoiles ce soir. Elle travaillait beaucoup trop pour rencontrer des gens hors du milieu politique, et il n'y avait personne qui lui conviendrait au bureau. En insistant bien sur le fait que ce 'personne' comprenait également son patron. Donna essaya de passer en revue la liste des hommes avec lesquels elle aimerait marcher sous les étoiles ce soir là, mais son cerveau restait bloqué sur Josh.

Au secours ! Je travaille pour lui depuis si longtemps que j'en ai oublié que d'autres hommes existent.

Elle envisagea brièvement de réclamer une compensation financière pour ça, mais elle décida que ça ne valait pas l'air supérieur que Josh arborerait s'il apprenait qu'elle était obsédée par lui.

Non, pas obsédée. Ce n'est pas le mot. _Ca me ferait passer pour une malade qui poursuit les gens._

En parlant de ça… Elle s'aperçut soudain qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas derrière elle. Est-ce que quelqu'un la suivait ?

Parano, Donna, tu es parano. Entendre quelqu'un dans la rue et en déduire aussitôt qu'il était là pour l'attaquer. Seulement, si Josh était là, il… lui crierait après pour avoir été assez folle pour rentrer seule le soir, puis deviendrait doux et surprotecteur. Une bonne dose de Josh surprotecteur semblait plutôt attirante sur le moment.

Alors qu'elle tournait à l'entrée de la rue suivante, elle en profita pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Naturelle. Reste naturelle. Il y avait trois hommes qui marchaient derrière elle. Et alors ? Ils ne font que marcher. Reste calme, Donna.

Et alors, quand elle regarda de nouveau en arrière…

Sans prévenir, les visages des hommes changèrent. Elle n'avait même pas de mots pour le décrire. Tout à coup, les figurent humaines et normales se tordirent et devinrent bosselées, comme des masques distordus. Leurs yeux jaunes brillèrent dans la nuit, comme ceux des chats.

Comme mon rêve. C'est exactement comme dans mon rêve.

Donna laissa échapper une immense inspiration, de peur et de choc. Elle se retourna vers l'entrée de la rue, à la recherche d'une arme, n'importe quoi… Quelque chose pour l'aider à se défendre. Sa main se referma sur un morceau de bois, et elle le tint devant elle comme une épée. Un instinct qu'elle ne savait pas avoir guidait ses actions, lui disait comment se tenir et quoi faire.

Le plus grand d'entre eux… elle ne pouvait plus les appeler des hommes… Le plus grand des trois monstres… fut le premier à l'atteindre. A cette distance, elle pouvait voir que ses dents étaient aussi aiguisées que des rasoirs.

« Tueuse… » siffla-t'il avec triomphe.

Ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, Donna donna un grand coup avec sa barre de bois, le frappant dans le dos. Ils étaient trois et elle était seule, pourtant elle se sentait… forte, confiante. Elle frappa encore, les faisant reculer, et agita le morceau de bois de façon menaçante.

Soudain, une lumière aveuglante éclata, et une voiture approcha en crissant des pneus. Les créatures se jetèrent de coté pour l'éviter, et se dispersèrent.

La porte du passager s'ouvrit à moins de deux mètres d'elle. « Donna, monte ! » C'était Josh.

Donna se rua vers l'abri de la voiture avec reconnaissance, mais son plus proche agresseur essaya de la rattraper et n'atteint que son manteau. « Lâche-la ! » cria Josh furieusement.

Ne pensant qu'à s'enfuir, Donna fit un mouvement en direction de son attaquant avec le morceau de bois qu'elle avait à la main – et il se planta dans la poitrine de l'agresseur. Elle fit un pas en arrière, terriblement choquée… et la créature tomba en poussière.

Elle restait debout, la bouche ouverte et le regard fixe. Josh, derrière elle dans la voiture regardait et restait tout aussi muet. Josh Lyman muet ? Dans son état d'esprit embrouillé, c'était encore plus incroyable que ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux.

Soudain elle réalisa qu'il y avait deux autres créatures, et qu'elles s'approchaient vers elle. Sa paralysie se dissipa, et elle sauta dans la voiture. « Sors-nous de là, Josh ! » Il écrasa l'accélérateur et fit ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.


	6. Au risque de déplaire à CJ

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris )

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**6 : Au risque de déplaire à CJ**

Josh freina brutalement, arrêtant la voiture dans une petite rue tranquille d'un quartier résidentiel. Donna ne savait pas où ils étaient – et elle doutait beaucoup que Josh le sache. Ils avaient juste fui, à une vitesse qui aurait pu causer beaucoup de problèmes au Secrétaire Général Adjoint de la Maison Blanche s'il avait été arrêté. A ce moment précis, les contraventions étaient le cadet de leurs soucis.

Josh tourna vers elle ses yeux incroyablement expressifs, et ils étaient emplis de peur. Pas parce qu'il aurait pu être lui-même blessé, elle doutait que ça lui ait même traversé l'esprit, mais ils étaient hantés par une pensée terrible, ce qui se serait passé s'il était arrivé ne serait-ce que trente secondes plus tard. Peu importait ce qu'ils avaient vu ou pas, la seule chose à laquelle Josh Lyman pouvait penser était de se sentir coupable pour ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Non que Donna ait clairement à l'esprit ce qui aurait pu lui arriver – ou même ce qui s'était effectivement passé. Et s'il s'était agi de n'importe qui d'autre que Josh, elle aurait été incapable d'imaginer la manière dont il triturait la situation dans son esprit de manière à pouvoir se sentir coupable… mais Josh était comme ça. D'autres pouvaient prendre ce trait de caractère pour de l'arrogance, mais pas Donna. Elle savait que le même instinct qui le poussait à se déclarer haut et fort le meilleur du monde avait une terrible contrepartie : il portait sur ses épaules plus de culpabilité qu'aucun être humain n'en avait le droit.

Elle s'aperçut qu'il était en train de trembler, plus choqué qu'elle ne se sentait elle-même. C'en aurait presque été drôle, s'il n'y avait eu l'expression sur son visage, ce regard hanté qu'il avait eu si souvent en fin d'année dernière. Le regard qui disait que quoi qu'il se passe autour de lui, à l'intérieur Josh Lyman se torturait l'esprit.

Et, comme toujours, c'était à Donna que revenait la mission sacrée de le faire sortir de cet état, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Elle s'avança et lui prit le bras. C'était un geste pathétiquement petit, en vérité, mais au milieu de l'espace confiné des règles de conduites qu'ils se fixaient, les petits gestes étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient. Où que son esprit s'égare le reste du temps, dans des moments pareils c'était impossible de le dénier.

Obsédée ? Le mot était loin de la vérité. Joshua Lyman était sa vie. Sa vie entière. Et au vu de son regard dont s'effaçaient peu à peu la peur et la culpabilité, il était facile de croire que pour lui aussi, il en allait de même. C'était un de ces moments, un de ceux où tout ce qui est admis en silence était sur le point d'être dit.

Alors, comme toujours, ils détournèrent les yeux et prétendirent que rien ne venait de se passer.

Josh parla le premier. « Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer au juste ? »

Donna ne put que soupirer. Pour une fois, Josh donnait l'impression de chercher les mots dont il avait besoin. « Ces types… ces choses… c'était quoi ? »

« Je crois… » elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment dire ça tout haut. « Je crois qu'ils devaient être… des vampires. »

Elle et Josh se regardèrent, voulant chacun dire à quel point c'était fou… et se souvenant comment la créature avait explosé en poussière après avoir été frappé au cœur. Un pieu dans le cœur…

Elle serra son sac contre son corps, se sentant soudain beaucoup plus vulnérable que pendant l'attaque elle-même. « Je veux rentrer chez moi, Josh. »

Il la ramena chez elle, et quand il la raccompagna à sa porte, il finit en quelque sorte par entrer avec elle. Des visions d'une CJ hurlant d'incrédulité devant leur stupidité dansèrent brièvement dans son esprit, mais Donna était trop secouée pour leur prêter attention.

« Ou est ta colocataire ? » demanda Josh avec nervosité en regardant autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir ses chats pour se jeter sur lui. Josh n'était pas un homme à chats.

« Elle et ses chats sont partis voir si l'herbe est plus verte ailleurs. »

« Elle avait du mal à supporter tes horaires de travail ? »

« Elle avait du mal à supporter mon patron ivre qui venait à deux heures du matin pour crier sur ses chats. »

« Je n'étais pas ivre ! J'ai simplement ressenti l'envie soudaine de te faire une petite visite, un geste amical pour lequel tu devrais me remercier avec des wagons entiers de gratitude… »

« Et une envie soudaine de venir me chanter le générique de 'Shaft' ? »

Josh se figea devant cette vision d'horreur. « Je n'ai pas fait ça. »

Donna se contenta d'une grimace. « Si c'est toi qui le dis… »

Elle entra dans le séjour, accrocha soigneusement son manteau… et fut soudain submergée par une crise de tremblement telle qu'elle dût s'asseoir sur le bras du canapé.

La façon dont Josh s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver en une fraction de seconde assis sur le canapé de manière à ce qu'elle puise s'appuyer contre lui n'était pas claire dans son esprit, mais à cet instant le soulagement d'avoir des bras solides pour la soutenir balayait la question, et même les visions de la colère de CJ.

Josh lui caressa les cheveux, diffusant chaleur et calme par vagues. « Tout va bien maintenant, Donna. Tout va aller bien. »

Donna pensa à un vieux livre et aux vampires en se demandant s'il avait raison.


	7. l'offensive de la robe rouge

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris )

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**7 : L'Offensive de la robe rouge. **

Donna se réveilla lentement d'une nuit de sommeil heureusement exempte de cauchemars. Son réveil sonnait, mais il semblait bizarrement lointain. Pourquoi ?

Parce que, comme elle le réalisa tout en profitant de son demi-sommeil, il était dans l'autre pièce. Dans sa chambre. Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre parce qu'elle était… sur le canapé.

Avec Josh.

Elle passa directement à la phase réveillée. Elle hurla « Est-ce que tu es malade ? » Josh se redressa et se réveilla dans le même mouvement, avec une expression d'incompréhension qui aurait été adorable dans d'autres circonstances.

En fait, elle était complètement adorable même maintenant. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour s'y attarder.

« Hein ? » Il cligna des yeux, secoua la tête plusieurs fois pour trouver d'autres mots et finit par répéter « Hein ? »

_Note pour moi-même : Josh Lyman n'est pas du matin. _Pas qu'elle ne s'en doutait pas déjà. Et bien sur elle ne portait pas le moindre intérêt à ce à quoi pouvait ressembler Josh au réveil.

Quoi qu'il en soit, dans leur position actuelle, quelque peu compromettante, toute cette histoire de dénégation devenait un peu moins crédible. Dans un effort pour recouvrer un peu de convenance, Donna se dégagea rapidement et se glissa à l'autre extrémité du canapé.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être chagrinée ou amusée par la manière dont Josh la suivit dans son mouvement. Il envahissait son espace personnel, et pire, il le faisait en affichant ce qu'il avait le plus proche d'un air innocent. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis malade, Donna ? » demanda t'il de sa voix de petit garçon, celle qu'il savait calculer pour lui donner envie de le prendre dans ses bras et d'être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait. _Ne crois pas que tu vas m'avoir au charme, Lyman. Ca ne marche pas. Je suis … incharmable._

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle adoucit un peu le ton de sa voix. « Josh, CJ va te tuer. »

« Pour quoi ? » questionna t'il, sans perdre l'expression qui semblait dire 'Qui ça ? Moi ?'

Avec Josh, c'était difficile de savoir s'il le faisait exprès ou s'il était véritablement à ce point innocent.

« Josh, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as passé la nuit dans mon appartement ? »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors CJ va te tuer. »

« Je pense vraiment qu'étant données les circonstances, tu devrais dire ' CJ va _nous_ tuer' »

« Pas nous. Seulement toi. Tu as passé la nuit dans mon appartement, et pas moi dans le tien. En plus, c'est ta voiture qui a été garée devant chez moi toute la nuit. Et tu es mon patron. Et CJ m'aime plus que toi. »

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Bien sur que si. »

« Donna, CJ ne va tuer personne. »

« Joshua Lyman, pour quelqu'un qui est censé être l'un des politiciens les plus talentueux du pays, tu es incroyablement naïf. »

« CJ ne va tuer personne, Donna, parce que j'avais de très bonnes raisons de rester avec toi la nuit dernière. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Tu es censé être' ? »

« Tu veux qu'on parle de Mary Marsh ? Du 'plan secret pour vaincre l'inflation' ? De … »

« Je suis un politicien, pas un diplomate. Et si CJ n'avait pas eu le manque de bon sens d'aller chez le dentiste juste avant une conférence de presse… »

« Et elle va devoir y retourner quand elle aura fini de grincer des dents à ton sujet, Joshua. »

« Donna, si par le plus grand des hasards CJ devait apprendre ce qui s'est passé, et ça ne se produira pas, nous lui dirons tout simplement la vérité… »

« Que je me suis fait attaquer par des vampires ? »

Cette phrase fit taire Josh pendant un instant, mais il enchaîna rapidement. « Juste que tu t'es fait attaquer, et que tu m'as demandé de rester parce que tu étais secouée et angoissée. »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir fait une telle demande. »

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies demandé de partir non plus. »

« Joshua Lyman, tu considères une absence de réponse négative comme une réponse positive ? Soudain ton besoin d'appeler une experte en sondages pour expliquer le plus simple résultat s'explique mieux. »

« Comme je disais, je ne me souviens pas vraiment que tu aies vraiment essayé de me mettre dehors, et tu _étais_ angoissée, alors qu'est-ce que CJ pourrait dire ? »

« Et si CJ te demande pourquoi tu n'as pas pensé à l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne jouer les chaperons ? »

« Nous lui dirons que tu étais hystérique et que tu ne m'as pas laissé m'éloigner assez de toi pour que j'atteigne le téléphone. »

« Jamais de la vie. »

« Alors nous nous contenterons de lui dire que je suis idiot et que je ne me rends pas compte de la situation. »

« _Ca_, c'est quelque chose qu'elle pourra croire. »

« Alors c'est réglé. Allez, il faut qu'on aille travailler. »

« Josh, j'ai besoin de changer de vêtements. » Elle fronça les sourcils en considérant son allure encore plus négligée que d'habitude. « D'ailleurs, toi aussi. »

« Je te remercie, mais je crois que je n'entre pas dans tes vêtements. »

« Et pourtant ma fameuse robe rouge t'irait si bien… Jessica. » Donna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Ca pourrait être notre nouvelle stratégie. »

« Que je porte tes vêtements ? »

« Exactement. Ca ferait tellement rire CJ qu'elle n'aurait même plus le temps d'être en colère. »

« Je crois que je préférais notre première idée. On s'arrêtera à mon appartement en cours de route, et on sera toujours à l'heure pour le meeting de sept heures et demie. »

« Celui qui… » se souvint soudain Donna, au bord de la panique, « a été déplacé à sept heures ! » Ils échangèrent un regard de panique pendant quelques secondes, puis ils se précipitèrent pour se préparer en un temps record.


	8. menaces de mort et excuses

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**8 : Menaces de mort et excuses.**

CJ leur sauta dessus avant qu'ils n'aient franchi la porte. « Joshua Lyman, je jure par Bastet et par les autres dieux qui écoutent peut-être que je vais _t'assassiner_ de mes propres mains ! »

Donna lui lança une variante de son regard 'je te l'avais bien dit'. « Qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« CJ… » commença t'il, en pure perte. CJ était en mode automatique.

« Non seulement tu es capable de transformer le moindre meeting en bataille politique rangée. Non seulement à chaque fois qu'on te laisse face à la presse tu te débrouilles pour créer un désastre dès que tu en as l'opportunité. Non seulement en deux ans il ne s'est pas passé un mois, _un mois_, sans une catastrophe politique que tu aurais provoquée. Non ! Il faut que tu décides en plus d'explorer un nouveau domaine et de rendre ma vie misérable. »

« CJ… »

« J'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir Josh. Est-ce que tu étais chez toi ? Non. »

« CJ… »

« Le fait, en lui même, ne prouvait rien. Mais quand j'ai vu la voiture de Donna abandonnée dans le parking, une terrible suspicion a commencé à grandir dans mon esprit. »

« CJ… »

« J'ai essayé de me convaincre que c'était mon imagination. J'ai tenté de me convaincre que mes années à travailler comme porte-parole d'une équipe de politiciens kamikazes avaient fait de moi une épave paranoïaque et radoteuse. Et ce matin, je te vois arriver en retard, _avec Donna_, dans _les mêmes vêtements qu'hier_… »

« CJ, je peux parler maintenant ? »

Elle le regarda avec d'évidentes mauvaises intentions. « Josh, il y a peu de choses que tu pourrais dire maintenant pour me dissuader d'utiliser ma taille comme un avantage pour produire des effets dévastateurs et de te tordre le cou à 180 degrés. » Elle reprit sa respiration. « Bonjour, Donna, » ajouta t'elle comme après un temps de réflexion.

« CJ, la voiture de Donna est tombée en panne, et elle s'est fait agresser en rentrant chez elle. »

« Agresser ? » La colère de CJ se transforma instantanément en inquiétude. « Donna, est-ce que tu… »

« Je vais bien, CJ » se hâta de la rassurer Donna. « Josh leur a fait peur. »

« Je me suis aperçu que sa voiture n'avait pas bougé, et un des assistants – il prononça le mot comme s'il s'était agi d'une obscénité – m'a dit que la voiture était en panne et qu'il l'avait vu partir à pied alors qu'il faisait nuit. »

« Donna, est-ce que tu es folle ? » demanda CJ.

« Je sais, » répondit-elle d'une petite voix, « mais on ne croit jamais… »

« Je l'ai ramenée chez elle. » raconta Josh, en posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. Donna se souvint du moment qu'ils avaient partagé dans la voiture et espéra qu'elle ne rougissait pas.

« J'étais plutôt secouée » ajouta rapidement Donna. « Je ne voulais pas rester toute seule, alors Josh a passé la nuit sur mon canapé. »

Elle ne voyait aucune raison de mentionner à CJ le fait qu'elle aussi avait dormi là.

« Oh, ma pauvre petite. » CJ la prit brièvement dans ses bras, puis en fit autant pour Josh. « Tu es un homme bien, Joshua Lyman, » dit-elle, en le repoussant pour pouvoir le regarder dans le yeux. « Mais si tu me fais encore une chose pareille sans me passer un coup de fil, tu auras le droit à tout ce que je viens de t'expliquer… et même plus. C'est clair ? »

« C'est clair, » concéda t'il avec un sourire.

Ce ne fut qu'après être entrée dans le bâtiment et avoir pris place à son bureau que Donna se souvint qu'elle devait aller parler à Toby dès son arrivée. « Zut ! » La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin pour le moment était bien un Toby en rogne.

« Il est là ? » demanda t'elle à Ginger, en approchant de son bureau avec nervosité. « Et, plus important, est-ce qu'il a eu son café ? » Ginger lui sourit.

« Il est aussi charmant et souriant qu'à son habitude, » lui répondit-elle. Quelque part, Donna n'en était pas plus rassurée.

Elle frappa avec précaution et appela doucement « Toby ? » Quand il leva les yeux, son expression était aussi indéchiffrable que toujours, mais elle pensa qu'il avait l'air encore plus tendu qu'à l'habitude.

Dieu du ciel, pas d'autre mauvaise nouvelle. S'il vous plait, faites que ce ne soit pas une autre bombe.

Le silence de Toby eut sur elle son effet habituel – elle se mit à babiller. Avec Josh, Sam, CJ, elle plaisantait, avec Toby elle se transformait toujours en une épave à force de nervosité, et se mettait à parler du premier sujet qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ce qui la rendait sûre que Toby devait penser qu'elle était aussi bizarre que Margaret, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus nerveuse... « Désolée d'être en retard , je suis arrivée en retard. J'ai eu des problèmes avec ma voiture, et je me suis fait attaquer en rentrant chez moi… »

« Attaquer ? » interrompit rapide ment Toby. « Par quoi ? Par qui ? » se corrigea t'il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle hésita. Toby, revenir sur ses mots ? Toby Ziegler utilisant le mauvais mot ? Avec n'importe qui d'autre, quel que soient ses degrés d'intelligence et d'éloquence, elle aurait attribué ça à un simple lapsus, mais Toby ?

« Par quoi ? » avait-il demandé. Comme s'il se doutait déjà qu'il n'était pas question d'êtres humains...

Elle hésita encore un moment, puis attrapa son sac à main et sortit le livre ancien de l'endroit où elle l'avait laissé, sans plus y penser, pendant la nuit.

« Toby, » demanda t'elle en le lui montrant lentement, « est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet ? »


	9. épées et super pouvoirs

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**9 : Epées et super-pouvoirs**

« Donna, » répondit lentement Toby, « est-ce que tu sais quelque chose d'un groupe appelé les Observateurs ? »

Donna passa en revue sa liste mentale détaillée des organisations politiques, sociales ou religieuses, également connues sous le nom de 'sections de la société que Josh offensera à un moment ou à un autre'. Elle ne trouva rien et secoua la tête.

« Nous sommes une association d'universitaires qui gardent un œil sur les événements du monde, en attendant… certaines indications. »

Ca ne sonnait pas bien. « Nous… Toby, tu veux dire que tu en es membre ? Est-ce que tu l'as mentionné sur un formulaire quelque part ? Parce que je suis à peu près sûre que tu dois faire une déclaration… »

« Nous sommes un groupe hautement inofficiel. Nous préférons effectuer notre mission à l'abri du regard du plus grand nombre. »

« Votre 'mission' ? » Ca ne sonnait définitivement pas bien.

« Nous nous consacrons à l'éradication de certaines formes de mal de la surface du monde. »

« Ok, Toby, tu commences à parler comme une organisation terroriste. Et qui est ce 'nous' ? »

« Nous sommes environ vingt mille ; la plupart basés en Grande-Bretagne. »

« Vingt… » Donna bloqua un peu sur le chiffre. « Vingt mille ? Et qu'est-ce que vous _faites_, au juste ? »

« Nous observons. A la recherche de la Tueuse de vampires. »

Donna ouvrit la bouche pour faire les objections qui s'imposaient – et la referma. Dans son esprit elle voyait des yeux brillants et en corps qui tombait en poussière.

« Est-ce que tu as lu le livre ? » demanda Toby. Donna secoua la tête, et il roula des yeux impatiemment. « OK, rapidement. Les vampires, les démons, la magie, tout ça… tout est vrai. Les vampires sont partout, mais en général ils se tiennent à l'écart de tout le monde à l'exception de leurs proies. Nous, les Observateurs, et plusieurs autres, nous les combattons là où nous les trouvons, mais ils ont une force et une rapidité surhumaine. » Il la regarda, comme pour la défier d'interrompre son discours. Elle n'aurait jamais osé même si elle n'avait pas eu cette horrible sensation au niveau de l'estomac qui lui disait que tout était vrai.

« Depuis le début des temps, il y a eu une force avec nous, celle que nous appelons la Tueuse. Toujours une fille, une Tueuse est appelée à n'importe quel âge entre le milieu de l'adolescence et le début de la vingtaine. Alors qu'avant elle était tout à fait normale, elle développe des pouvoirs surhumains. Si une Tueuse est tuée, l'Appel passe aussitôt à une autre, et ça peut se produire n'importe où dans le monde. Le travail des Observateurs c'est de localiser la nouvelle Tueuse dès qu'elle est appelée et de l'instruire dans son art. »

« Et tu penses que tu m'as localisée ? » Donna essayait d'avoir l'air incrédule, mais le résultat était plutôt une voix étranglée.

« Tu as eu les cauchemars. » Son premier instinct fut de demander comment Toby pouvait bien savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais elle avait presque peur de demander. Elle acquiesça en silence.

« Quand une Tueuse est appelée, elle rêve souvent de ce qui est arrivé à la précédente. Elle a été tuée il y a environ une semaine, dans une petite ville de Californie appelée Sunnydale, qui se trouve être située sur une convergence d'énergies mystiques. Elle s'appelait… »

« … Buffy Anne Summers. » Donna finit la phrase pour lui. Il y avait une sensation étrange, comme une nausée au creux de son estomac. Tout ça était complètement fou, et pourtant, une part d'elle-même le savait bien, absolument vrai. « Et maintenant, je suis une Tueuse de vampires ? »

Toby approuva avec gravité. « C'est ta destinée. » Qu'il prononce une phrase aussi creuse, qu'on attendrait d'une diseuse de bonne aventure, semblait bizarre venant de lui. « Tu as besoin d'être entraînée. Tu as les aptitudes, mais pas la concentration, et tous les vampires vont venir à toi. »

« Ils ont déjà commencé, » admit-elle. Puis elle continua « Entraînée ? Toby, je suis l'assistante du Secrétaire Général Adjoint du Président des Etats-Unis, et tu es le Directeur de la Communication. Je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir une vie, encore moins de m'entraîner. Et tu n'as pas le temps de m'entraîner. »

Toby acquiesça. « Il faudra qu'on trouve un moyen de faire ça à l'heure du déjeuner. »

Donna faillit rire de la manière presque décontractée dont il envisageait la situation. _Depuis le début des temps ?_ Elle se demanda si toutes les autres 'élues' avaient eu à composer avec de tels problèmes d'emploi du temps.

« Il faudra que Josh soit mis au courant, » fit-elle remarquer. « Josh est au courant, » se reprit-elle. « Il m'a vue transpercer un vampire la nuit dernière. »

L'expression de Toby redevint indéchiffrable. « Tu as poignardé un vampire ? Devant Josh ? »

Elle se fit toute petite devant son regard. « Sur le moment ça semblait une bonne idée… »

Toby continua de la regarder avec son regard de psychopathe pendant un moment, puis il hocha la tête un instant. « Très bien. Parles-en à Josh. Tu devrais y aller maintenant. » Il attrapa une longue boite plate sur le sol derrière son bureau. « Avant d'y aller, prends ça. »

Donna prit la boite, se rendit compte qu'elle était incroyablement lourde, et prit conscience en même temps que ce poids ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Elle pouvait la porter d'une seule main. _Eh, cette histoire de Tueuse pourrait bien avoir un côté positif _, se dit-elle en repensant au mal qu'elle s'était donné pour réarranger son appartement après que sa colocataire ait déménagé.

Elle souleva le rabat de la boite et en sortit une épée. Elle faisait environ quatre-vingt dix centimètres de long et semblait convenir parfaitement à sa main. Elle donna quelques coups dans l'air pour essayer, manquant d'embrocher Toby au passage. « Tu devrais faire attention avec ça, » lui conseilla t'il, en prenant refuge derrière son bureau.

« A toi de faire attention, tu es l'Observateur, » lui rappela t'elle. Elle donna un nouveau coup, admirative, quand une idée la traversa. « Toby, est ce que je peux savoir comment tu as pu lui faire passer la sécurité ? »

Toby lui lança juste un regard 'je suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, et peut-être bien que j'ai des envies de meurtre.' « Vas-y. Maintenant. »

Sam était à la porte du bureau quand elle en sortit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boite, Donnatella ? » demanda t'il avec curiosité.

« Une épée, » l'informa t'elle rapidement. Sam leva les mains en manière de défense.

« Eh, je ne faisais que demander ! »


	10. marivaudages

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**10 : Marivaudages.**

Comme d'habitude, le détecteur psychique de Josh sembla le prévenir du moment où son assistante se trouvait à portée de cri. « Donnatella Moss !»

« Joshua Lyman ? » lui renvoya t'elle, en passant la tête à la porte de son bureau.

« Je reviens à mon bureau après la réunion, Donna, et qu'est-ce que je trouve ? »

« Une accumulation de paperasse qui remonte à l'année 82 ? »

« Je trouve mon assistante dévouée disparue. Pensant que peut-être elle est occupée à de graves travaux de l'Etat, comme aller chercher des dossiers ou peut-être même à rapporter un café à son gentil, attentionné et sensible patron, j'attends patiemment son retour pour qu'elle m'informe de la suite de mon emploi du temps de la journée. J'attends. Et j'attends encore. »

« Avant toute chose, Joshua, quelqu'un qui prétend avoir obtenu 760 points en compréhension verbale devrait être capable de déduire son emploi du temps de la feuille clairement intitulée 'emploi du temps'. Deuxièmement, j'étais effectivement occupée à une tâche importante, je discutais avec Toby. Et troisièmement, même si j'avais été là, je ne serais pas allée te chercher de café, la livraison de boisson chaudes ne faisant pas partie de mon travail d'assistante dévouée. »

« Tu sais, il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose au sujet de ton problème d'insubordination. »

« Est-ce que c'est une façon de parler à la femme avec qui tu viens de passer la nuit ? «

« _Donna !_ » Il leva les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent la racine de ses cheveux, lui fit rapidement signe d'entrer et claqua la porte derrière elle. « Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Oh, personne n'écoutait, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules, appréciant le rouge qui lui montait au visage.

« Et si l'une des assistantes t'avait entendue dire des choses pareilles ? C'est toi qui étais inquiète parce que CJ allait nous tuer ! »

« Josh, ces gens sont mes amis. S'ils m'entendent dire une chose pareille, ils penseront que c'était une plaisanterie. »

« Tu crois ? » demanda doucement Josh, et pendant un instant elle fut prise de court par l'expression de son visage. Comme toujours, il mit fin à cet instant rapidement. « Tu parlais avec Toby ? A quel sujet ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial. Il m'a dit que les vampires existaient et que c'était ma destinée de les combattre. Il m'a donné une épée. » Elle désigna le carton qu'elle avait à la main.

« Une épée ? » Josh attrapa la boite et l'en sortit, regardant la lame avec perplexité.

« Une épée, » confirma t'il. Donna s'amusait de voir qu'il avait besoin de ses deux mains pour la soulever, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la garder en l'air.

« _Mon_ épée. » admit-elle. « Une sorte de cadeau pour dire 'bonne chance avec ta nouvelle destinée' .» Elle la lui prit et la souleva d'une main, négligemment.

Distrait par l'épée, Josh était seulement entrain de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. « Attends, tu veux dire que Toby vient de t'informer que ton destin était de tuer les vampires ? »

« Ouaip. Apparemment, son travail consiste à observer l'apparition de Tueuses potentielles, et à s'assurer qu'elles savent ce qu'elles ont à faire. Il va m'entraîner pendant la pause déjeuner et tout ça. »

« Attends. Toby va t'enseigner comment tuer des vampires ? » Puis, une pensée plus importante se fit place dans son esprit. « Attends, Toby va te voler à moi pendant l'heure du déjeuner ? »

« Tu sais, techniquement, Josh, pendant l'heure du déjeuner je peux faire absolument ce que je veux. »

« Et revoilà le problème d'insubordination. »

« Josh, il faut bien que je m'entraîne à un moment ou à un autre. Et comme Toby et moi sommes tous les deux très occupés… »

« Moi aussi ! Et j'ai besoin de mon assistante. »

« Souviens toi de ces mots, Josh, quand nous reparlerons de ma très méritée augmentation, celle que j'attends depuis si longtemps. »

« Techniquement, si tu dois aller marivauder avec Toby une heure chaque jour, on devrait plutôt parler de _réduction_ de salaire. »

« Marivauder ? »

« Et _encore_ de l'insubordination ! Tu te moques du vocabulaire de ton supérieur. »

« Je ne te considère pas souvent comme mon supérieur, Josh. »

« Je tiens à te rappeler que je détiens la sécurité de ton emploi entre mes mains. »

« C'est vrai. D'un autre côté, dans mes mains j'ai une épée de quatre vingt dix centimètres de long. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'équilibre des forces vient de changer. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Tu ne devrais pas être dehors à travailler au lieu d'être ici à me tenir la jambe ? »

« Te tenir la jambe ? Et c'est toi qui t'inquiètes de savoir ce que les gens vont imaginer en nous entendant ? »

Josh prit une couleur rouge très satisfaisante. Souriant, Donna remit l'épée dans sa boite et l'emporta dehors.

C'était Sam. Alors qu'elle revenait à son bureau et glissait le carton dessous, il demanda de nouveau « Allez, Donna, qu'est-ce qu'il y a vraiment dans la boîte ? »

« Une épée, » répondit-elle à l'unisson avec Josh.


	11. les lions viennent boire à la machine à

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**11 : Les lions viennent boire à la machine à café.**

« Allez, Donna. Raconte. »

A la machine à café, Donna se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, comme un animal venu boire qui se serait rendu compte que les lions attendent autour. Les assistantes étaient rassemblées, Bonnie, Ginger, Cathy, Margaret. Contrairement à la dernière fois, quand elles l'avaient nerveusement informée du retour imminent de Joey Lucas elles … ricanaient.

_Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles savent ?_

« Raconter quoi ? » Demanda t'elle en remplissant sa tasse avec précaution ? _Pas de_ _couverts tordus, cette fois, s'il te plaît_, implora t'elle personne en particulier.

Ginger n'y croyait pas. « Oh, allez, la nuit dernière, Donna ? Toi, Josh ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Une brève alarme la traversa_. Mon Dieu, est-ce que_ tout le monde _sait que je suis la Tueuse ?_ « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ? » questionna t'elle pour gagner du temps.

« On a entendu CJ crier sur Josh, » avança Cathy. « Quelque chose au sujet qu'il était chez toi la nuit dernière. » Elle s'approcha, curieuse. « Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oh, ça ! » Donna rit de soulagement, puis se reprocha de l'avoir fait. Elle se recomposa un masque de professionnalisme. « Ce n'était rien. Vraiment. Rien. » insista t'elle. Personne ne semblait convaincu.

« Donna, c'est nous. Tu peux bien nous dire. »

« Vraiment, il n'y a rien à dire. » Elle se demanda si se composer un air déçu aiderait à les convaincre, et décida que la composition risquait de se révéler un peu trop réelle. « Voilà. Ma voiture est tombée en panne et… je me suis presque fait trucider. » C'est drôle comme une chose terrifiante sur le moment peut sembler idiot le lendemain.

C'était incroyable de voir comme on pouvait se lasser rapidement des gens qui retiennent leur souffle et vous palpent. « Je vais bien. Je vais bien. » insista t'elle en repoussant Margaret avant qu'elle ne passe en mode maternel. « Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait ces types, mais Josh est arrivé avec sa voiture et il leur a fait peur. »

« Un peu comme un chevalier dans sa brillante armure, » minauda Cathy. Donna était un peu ennuyée par l'attention que les assistantes mettaient à les observer elle et Josh. _Flûte, pour qui ils nous prennent ? Niles et Daphné_ ?

« Il n'y a rien de brillant dans ce que porte Josh, à moins que ce soit suffisamment vieux pour être usé au niveau des coudes, » affirma t'elle. Elle fut distraite un moment par l'image mentale de Josh dans son bureau, essayant de soutenir l'épée, et essaya de ne pas rire à nouveau. C'était un moment _si peu_ approprié pour être heureuse et riante.

« Il t'a ramené chez toi… et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Eh bien, il est entré, » commença t'elle. Tout le monde s'approcha. « Et rien ne s'est passé, » insista t'elle avec fermeté. « J'étais un peu secouée, alors il a dormi sur mon canapé pour me tenir compagnie. » Malgré l'innocence totale et évidente d'un tel arrangement ( ou tout au moins de la version revue et corrigée qu'elle leur en proposait) elles avaient tous un sourire digne du chat du Chester.

« Est-ce qu'il parle de toi dans son sommeil ? » demanda avidement Ginger.

« _Non !_ » réfuta vivement Donna, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues malgré elle.

« Oh, tu étais assez près pour le savoir… »

Il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire – et elle rougissait furieusement _Maudite peau d'albâtre !_ Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il soit possible pour qui que ce soit d'avoir une liaison au travail quand leurs collègues les observaient avec autant d'attention qu'elle et Josh.

_Oops. 'liaison' et Josh dans la même phrase. C'est mal, Donna. _Mal_, Donna._

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'y avait que les assistantes pour bavarder derrière leur dos. CJ était déjà au courant, Sam était l'innocence même, et Toby avait apparemment bien d'autres choses en tête. Elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer d'autre réaction de la part du Président qu'une main bienveillante sur l'épaule et quelques obscures citations. Ce qui ne laissait qu'un angle dangereux…

Elle se tourna vers Margaret, et la supplia. « Ne laisse pas Leo entendre parler de ça. S'il te plait. Même si je me suis vraiment presque fait tuer, il voudrait manger Josh pour son petit déjeuner. » Quels que soient ses sentiments personnels, avec Leo le travail passait en premier.

« Ton secret est bien gardé avec moi, » assura Margaret avec un signe de tête affirmé, et Donna laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Margaret était une bonne amie, mais comme Donna pour Josh, sa première loyauté était pour Leo.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'esprit de Donna avait du mal à imaginer Leo prenant Margaret dans ses bras et passant la nuit sur son canapé après être venu à son secours. Ou Margaret utilisant délibérément des phrases à double sens pour le faire rougir.

Peut-être qu'il est temps de revoir le chapitre 'il n'y a absolument rien entre Josh et moi.'

Malgré tout, ce n'est pas sur le canapé de Joey Lucas qu'il a passé la nuit, pas vrai ?

Donna ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire rien qu'un peu en retournant à son bureau.


	12. remarques en demi teinte

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**12 : Remarques en demi-teinte.**

Bien sûr, c'est ce jour là que choisit Josh je-suis-apparemment-incapable-de-comprendre-comment-fonctionne-une-machine-à-café Lyman pour s'avancer vers la machine sa tasse vide à la main. Comme les autres assistantes s'éloignaient, Donna envisagea l'option de prendre un autre trajet sous prétexte d'avoir quelque chose à faire ailleurs. Malheureusement, cette ligne de défense était difficile à adopter quand la personne de qui on prétendait se cacher était son propre patron.

« De quoi on parle ici ? » demanda t'il en soulevant un sourcil. Josh avait un profond sentiment paranoïaque – probablement en relation avec son ego de dimension planétaire – qui lui disait que tout groupe de femmes réunies devait forcément parler de lui.

Bien sûr, techniquement, c'est bien ce qu'elles faisaient, mais c'était juste le hasard. Elle joua les idiotes. « Comment 'de quoi on parle ?' »

« Ce… » il agita la main en signe qu'il cherchait le mot approprié, « …rassemblement. »

« Rassemblement ? » répéta t'elle, sourcils froncés.

« Rassemblement. Nom collectif utilisé pour désigner les assistantes. Un peu comme troupeau. Qu'est-ce qu'elles voulaient ? »

« Oh, trois fois rien. Juste savoir si c'était vrai que je couchais avec mon patron. »

« _Donna !_ » Elle devenait vraiment très habile à le faire rougir comme une betterave.

Josh lui prit le bras, y réfléchit à deux fois et choisit de la pousser dans le dos pour la ramener dans son bureau. « Elles _savent_ ? » demanda t'il d'une voix horrifiée.

« Elles savent ? Non, Josh, elles ne savent pas qu'on couche ensemble. En fait, moi-même je n'étais pas au courant. On couche ensemble maintenant ?»

Le rouge n'était pas près de partir_. J'ai finalement trouvé un moyen de faire taire Josh Lyman._

Bien entendu, même l'équivalent dans la conversation d'une bombe nucléaire ne pouvait pas le réduire au silence bien longtemps. « Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de dire ça ? » siffla t'il.

« Qui peut nous entendre, tant qu'on parle doucement ? C'est un concept qu'on pourrait pardonner à quiconque d'attendre venant de la part de la Porte-Parole de la Maison Blanche et du Secrétaire Général Adjoint. »

« CJ ? »

« On m'a raconté que le bruit de ses cris envers toi plus tôt ce matin ont résonné dans le bâtiment. Tout ça est de ta faute. »

« Attends. CJ crie assez fort pour que les médias du monde entier puissent l'entendre et c'est de ma faute ? »

« Je ne doute pas que tu aies dit quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide pour mériter l'engueulade dont nous parlons. »

« Moi ? Je suis celui qui n'arrête pas de faire des remarques en demi-teinte à la moindre opportunité. »

« Des remarques en demi-teinte ? » fit Donna en écho, amusée.

« Donna, ce n'est pas drôle ! Des gens savent que j'ai dormi sur ton canapé ? Qui ? »

« Eh bien, toi, moi, et CJ. »

« De toute évidence. »

« Il y a aussi Cathy – ce qui veut dire que Sam sera au courant d'ici cet après-midi. Bonnie et Ginger – mais ça n'a aucune importance parce que Toby sait déjà ce qui s'est réellement passé et que de toute manière il n'en a rien à faire. Par bonheur j'ai pu convaincre Margaret de garder ça secret auprès de Leo… »

« Leo ? »

« Leo McGarry ? Ton patron ? Cheveux gris, des lunettes ? Un air excédé à chaque fois qu'il t'entend dire quelque chose de stupide, c'est-à-dire à peu près à chaque fois qu'on vous voit ensemble ? »

« Tu crois que Leo pourrait être impliqué dans cette histoire ? »

« Parce que bien sûr, c'est si difficile de croire qu'il trouverait quelque chose à redire au fait que son adjoint couche avec son assistante ? »

« Je ne couche pas avec mon assistante ! »

« Crois-le ou non, Josh, mais j'avais remarqué. »

Incroyablement, son sourire 'je suis le champion !' commençait à s'épanouir sur son visage. « Vraiment, tu avais remarqué ? »

« Tu considères que le fait qu'une fille ait remarqué que vous n'avez pas couché ensemble comme une preuve qu'elle s'intéresse à toi ? Soudain je comprends mieux l'historique de tes amours. »

« C'est un tel mystère alors que tu sais qu'un gars aussi formidable que moi devrait avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds. »

« Celle qui essayait stamp you to death ne compte pas, Josh.

« En parlant de ça… tu as massacré des vampires récemment ? »

« Dans le laps de temps de douze secondes entre le moment où je me suis levée de mon bureau et le moment où tu m'as suivie jusqu'à la machine à café ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas suivie ! »

« Joshua, dans les deux années écoulées est tu _jamais_ allé te chercher un café ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement comment ça marche ? »

« Si j'avais une véritable assistante, je n'aurais pas besoin de le savoir. »

« Tu ne me considères pas comme une véritable assistante ? Je dois te prévenir que ça aura mauvaise allure sur ton enquête pour harcèlement sexuel. »

« Je te harcèle maintenant ? »

« Je pense que la définition du dictionnaire couvre le cas des poursuivants. »

« J'aurais plutôt cru que les grandes Tueuses de Vampires pouvaient se défendre toute seules. »

« Ne me donne pas envie de te planter un pieu à un endroit où tu n'aimerais pas, Josh. »

Josh changea rapidement de sujet. « Alors, ces sessions d'entraînement avec Toby, ça se passe quand ? »

« Pendant ma pause déjeuner, Josh. Je ne suis pas surprise que le nom ne te dise rien. Ca fait partie d'un concept global appelé 'temps libre', qui est accordé aux assistantes des autres personnes. »

« Si tu t'échappes pour aller apprendre à tuer des vampires, je viens avec toi. »

« Le gouvernement ne peut pas se permettre de se passer de moi pendant une heure, mais il peut se passer de toi ? Je crois que ça en dit beaucoup sur l'inefficacité de l'actuelle hiérarchie. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas travailler quand tu n'es pas là. »

« Je veux cette phrase par écrit. »

« Je veux qu'on m'apporte un café matin et après-midi, et est-ce que je l'ai ? »

En continuant leur joute verbale sur le vieux thème, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le bureau de Toby.


	13. Sigmund Freud et la CIA

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**13 : Sigmund Freud et la CIA.**

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de Toby et celui-ci lança à Josh un regard intense. « Tu t'impliques dans cette affaire ? » demanda t'il brusquement.

« Bien sûr ! Donna est mon assistante ! »

Donna ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que de s'impliquer dans la chasse aux vampires était un peu plus que d'étendre le contrat employeur-employé, mais elle était néanmoins reconnaissante pour le soutien. C'était une chose de se retrouver soudain douée d'une super force et de réflexes incroyables, mais elle ne se sentait pas une Tueuse de vampires.

Toby acquiesça, comme si le fait que Josh soit ou ne soit pas de l'aventure était le dernier de ses soucis. L'ego toujours croissant de Josh ne trouvait aucune prise sur Toby Ziegler.

« Venez avec moi. » Dit-il simplement.

Comme ils traversaient les cloisonnements, Josh regarda autour de lui et demanda « On ne devrait pas prévenir Ginger ou Bonnie ou quelqu'un ? »

« Elles sont allées déjeuner » les informa Toby avec impatience.

Donna donna un petit coup de coude à Josh. « Tu vois ? Les assistantes des autres ont un pause déjeuner. »

« Toi aussi tu en prends une aujourd'hui, non ? »

« Ma première en deux ans. Et j'emmène mon patron avec moi. »

« Ca n'est pas une pause si je suis là ? »

« Pas quand tu es la personne de qui je fais une pause. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ma compagnie ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de désagréable ? »

« Donne-moi jusqu'à demain, et je te donnerais une liste détaillée compréhensible. »

« Tu ne peux pas me le dire maintenant ? »

« Je fais une pause. »

« Toby les conduisit à une petite pièce d'archives en ville, un peu comme une mini chambre forte. Josh, comme l'écolier en costume qu'il était, voulut être le premier à entrer. Il laissa échapper un sifflement. « Toby, est-ce que L'IRS est au courant de ton petit aménagement ? »

Donna s'avança avec précaution à travers les toiles d'araignées pour passer la tête à la porte. Toute une moitié de la pièce était occupée par des étagères, couvertes de livres à l'air ancien et d'artefacts bizarres. La deuxième moitié… étaient remplie par des armes. Des épées, des poignards, de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles, des haches, des arbalètes…

« Toby, je ne voudrais pas être indiscrète, mais où est-ce que tu t'es procuré toutes ces armes ? » demanda t'elle, stupéfaite. « Il y a un service de vente par correspondance, ou alors tu te noircis le visage et tu vas faire des raids dans les musées pendant tes week-ends ? »

Josh, bien sûr avait tout de suite commencé à toucher à tout et à jouer avec tout. Il se dirigea droit vers la plus grande épée, réussit à la décrocher de son support, et la posa rapidement avec un 'clang' retentissant.

Avec sa toute nouvelle force de Tueuse, Donna la ramassa et la remit en place. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Freud aurait trouvé quelque chose à dire à ce sujet, Josh. »

« Tout comme la CIA. Toby, comment est-ce que tu as bien pu mettre la main sur tout ça ? »

« Le conseil des Observateurs a ses propres ressources. » Toby avait l'air énervé par leurs pitreries. « Est-ce que vous voulez apprendre des choses au sujet des vampires et des démons, ou vous voulez juste essayer de me rendre fou ? »

« On veut… » Donna décida de donner un autre petit coup de coude à Josh, au cas où. Il la regarda avec un air blessé, en se frottant les côtes. « J'allais bien répondre, » insista t'il d'un air innocent.

Toby leva les yeux au ciel, mais il décida que la meilleure manière d'arriver à quoi que ce soit était de continuer sans se préoccuper d'eux. « Les vampires, » reprit-il, et Josh reprit son air d'élève studieux. « C'est ça, les vampires. De grandes dents. Ils se changent en chauve-souris. Ils ont une drôle de fixation sur les filles en sous-vêtements de soie qui dorment la fenêtre ouverte. »

« OK. Première chose, ils ne se changent pas en chauve-souris. Ils ne peuvent pas voler. Ils entrent rarement par la fenêtre, parce qu'ils ont besoin d'une invitation pour entrer dans une maison, mais pas dans un lieu public. Et ils n'attaquent pas uniquement les femmes, mais tous ceux qu'ils peuvent attraper – même si, quand ils ont à choisir, ils se tournent toujours vers les plus jeunes et les plus beaux. »

Josh plissa un sourcil et murmura à Donna « Je suppose que ça nous met dans le lot, hein ? » L'exaspération de Donna devant la taille de l'ego de Josh dut combattre le sentiment étrangement agréable dû au compliment, même impromptu.

Toby avait vite réalisé qu'ignorer Josh était la meilleure façon de faire. « Les vampires sont pour la plupart d'anciens humains, possédés par des entités démoniaques. Ils peuvent avoir une apparence totalement humaine jusqu'au moment où ils révèlent leur visage de vampire. » Donna repensa au soudain et terrifiant changement dans le visage de ses agresseurs, et frissonna. Josh dût s'en rendre compte, car il lui toucha doucement la main et lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

Toby poursuivait d'un ton pincé, comme s'il récitait des faits bruts dans une réunion de routine.

« Les vampires tuent les humains en buvant leur sang. S'ils font boire leur sang à leur victime, alors elle se relèvera de sa tombe pour devenir elle-même un vampire. Les vampires peuvent être tués par un pieu dans le cœur, la décapitation, ou l'exposition directe au soleil. Ils sont également affaiblis par l'eau bénite. »

« Et les croix ? » demanda Donna.

Toby soupira. « Et certains artefacts religieux, » corrigea t'il. « Les légendes ont été 'réinterprétées' par l'Eglise Catholique, un peu de la même manière qu'ils ont intégrés les dieux mineurs et les esprits des autres religions pour en faire des saints. »

« Tu as parlé de 'démons', ils existent ? » demanda Josh.

« Oui. En plus des vampires, La Tueuse est appelée à combattre les autres formes de créatures du mal. »

Donna leva la main. « Toby ? C'est pas pour me plaindre mais j'ai déjà un travail à plein temps. »

« Oui, mais il faudra que tu trouves du temps pour t'entraîner. Maintenant que tu es la Tueuse, tu es une cible, et tu pourras te faire attaquer à n'importe quel… »

Brusquement, la porte vola en éclats. Dans l'encadrement, une créature que Donna n'aurait jamais même _imaginée_. Près de deux mètres cinquante de haut, une peau vert-gris semblable à du cuir, et de grandes cornes en spirale comme un bélier. Il grogna avec colère, et se précipita sur eux.

« …moment, » finit Toby.


	14. combat avec le démon

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**14 : Combat avec le démon.**

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » cria Josh alors que la créature s'élançait vers eux. Il semblait être partagé entre le désir de plonger pour se mettre à couvert et celui de défendre Donna.

« Un démon Taskan ! » répondit Toby, en attrapant une arme. « Donna, de l'argent ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Donna, complètement perdue.

« Quelque chose en argent ! C'est la seule manière de les tuer. »

Les yeux de Donna parcoururent les rangées d'armes d'un air désemparé. Aucune n'avait l'air d'être en argent… celle-là ! « Josh ! Passe moi ce couteau ! »

Josh le vit et fit un mouvement pour l'attraper. Avant qu'il ne puisse refermer sa main sur le manche, la créature était sur eux, et elle envoya Josh dans une bibliothèque d'un seul geste.

Donna vit rouge. Sans même penser à ce qu'elle était sur le point de faire, elle se précipita sur le démon, le repoussant et le frappant jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sous son assaut. Il cogna sur une étagère, se dirigea vers Toby qui essayait de charger une arbalète.

Donna jeta sa main en arrière, décrocha le couteau d'argent du mur, et le jeta dans le même mouvement. Il se planta solidement dans le centre de la poitrine de la créature.

Pendant un instant, la situation resta figée. Puis le démon bascula comme un arbre, frappant le sol de béton dans un bruit terrifiant. Presque hypnotisée par l'incrédulité, Donna s'approcha du monstre. « Il est mort ? » se demanda t'elle entendre alors qu'elle se penchait.

Les yeux du démon s'ouvrirent soudain, et elle recula vivement, en alerte. « Tueuse, » dit-il dans une parodie distordue de voix humaine. Il était de toute évidence très affaibli. Il essaya de s'asseoir et n'y parvint pas. Il laissa échapper quelques mots. « Tu as peut-être… gagné… mais tu n'as pas le niveau de la précédente. Tu… ne survivras jamais. » Puis il ne bougea plus.

Toby et Josh s'avancèrent pour la rejoindre. Josh traînait la jambe, à tel point que Donna s'en inquiéta. « Josh, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il soupira avec douleur. « Je suis surtout humilié. Le mythe du combattant qui protège sa… son assistante en a pris un coup. » Donna se demanda quel mot il avait évité de dire. _Sa petite amie ? Sa famille ?_

Toby n'avait pas de temps pour s'inquiéter des blessures de Josh ou de celles de son ego. Il se pencha pour étudier la créature, annonça « Il est mort, » et sortit une boite d'allumettes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas… » commença Josh, alors qu'il mettait le feu au corps. « Oh, quelle puanteur ! C'est une horreur ! » Ils battirent en retraite devant l'horrible odeur qui se dégageait du corps qui brûlait.

« Tu fais ça souvent, pas vrai ? » demanda Josh lentement, pendant qu'ils regardaient tous les trois les flammes qui s'élevaient du bûcher funéraire improvisé, hypnotisés.

Toby se contenta de le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposais de faire du corps ? » demanda t'il, les sourcils levés.

Donna supposa qu'il marquait un point. La tête lui tournait un peu, à la fois à cause de l'odeur répugnante, et parce qu'elle était en train de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. _Hey, il y a quelqu'un ? J'ai changé d'avis. Je ne veux plus être la Tueuse. Arrêtez ça maintenant. S'il vous plaît ?_

Josh repensait de toute évidence aux dernières paroles du démon. « Il a dit 'tu n'as pas le niveau de la précédente' . La précédente ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? 'Tu ne survivras jamais'. Combien de temps restait-on en général Tueuse de vampires ? »

Toby avait l'air… en fait, s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre que Toby, Donna aurait pensé qu'il se sentait coupable, presque honteux de lui-même. Toby regarda sa montre et dit rapidement « On devrait y aller. J'ai une réunion à et quart. »

Josh plissa les yeux, mais il laissa passer le changement de sujet sans commentaire. Donna, de son côté, pensait à la fille qu'elle avait vue dans ses cauchemars. Elle semblait jeune. Très, très jeune.

Le démon avait quasiment fini de se décomposer. Donna supposa que Toby avait agi en connaissance de cause, parce qu'il ne restait que des cendres. D'une certaine manière, ça l'aidait à se sentir mieux. S'il y avait eu des os, elle aurait eu l'impression de tuer une créature vivante. Mais si c'était comme les vampires, un amas de cendres… trop étrange pour qu'elle ne se sente une meurtrière.

Il passèrent le chemin du retour jusqu'à la Maison Blanche en silence. Donna trouvait impossible de croire qu'ils allaient retourner travailler et s'occuper de choses normales, de gouverner le pays.

On a tué un démon. Hé oh ? On vient juste de tuer un démon ! Pourquoi est-ce que le reste du monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner ?

Mais quand ils furent arrivés, ils parvinrent tout de même à poser un pied devant l'autre et à adopter leur comportement habituel. Enfin, peut-être pas tout à fait. Quiconque connaissant Josh et Donna aurait trouvé le silence entre eux plutôt étrange. Josh et Donna qui ne se chamaillaient pas ? Elle pouvait presque _sentir_ la rumeur commencer. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas déjà suffisamment de rumeurs qui circulaient à leur sujet.

Le bureau aurait dû être un endroit sûr dans lequel se réfugier pour quelques minutes, mais Sam était là à les attendre. « Où étiez-vous passés ? » demanda t'il. « Je vous attendais. »

« On est sortis déjeuner, » l'informa Donna, et elle fut épaté du naturel de sa voix.

Ecoutez moi. La bonne vieille Donna.

Sam leva les sourcils. « Ah, vraiment ? » dit-il doucement.

Flûte. Il a parlé avec Cathy.

Josh devait être arrivé à la même conclusion, parce qu'il ajouta rapidement. « Avec Toby. » Personne n'était aussi parfait dans le rôle du chaperon que Toby Ziegler. A l'exception peut-être de Leo.

Sam arrêta d'avoir l'air entendu pour prendre un air étonné. « Toby ? Toby Ziegler ? »

« En personne, » confirma Josh.

« Il est sorti déjeuner. Avec vous. »

« Oui. »

« Toby Tout-Déjeuner-Sans-But-Politique-Est-Un-Gaspillage-Criminel-De-Nourriture Ziegler ? »

« Et pourtant, » dit Josh avec un soupir. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Sam ? »

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment d'un traité commercial, Puis se disposa à retourner dans son bureau. Il marqua une pause pour leur lancer un regard légèrement blessé par dessus son épaule. Donna le regarda s'éloigner.

« Sam nous suspecte, » dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

« Sam se doute qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il imagine que tu es l'élue et que nous avons tous les trois passé l'heure du déjeuner à combattre un démon Taskan. »

« Tu marques un point. »

Néanmoins, l'expression de Sam ne laissait pas de doute. Il savait qu'il y avait un secret, et il était blessé de ne pas être dans la confidence. Sam était parfois naïf, mais également intelligent et très tenace. S'ils n'y prenaient pas garde, ils pourraient avoir des problèmes.


	15. on n'est pas en phase de dénégation

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**15 on n'est pas en phase de dénégation.**

Ce fut une semaine de fous, mais depuis quand était-ce une chose extraordinaire ? Il n'y eut pas d'autres attaques de démons, Mais plusieurs autres séances d'entraînement avec Toby. Josh, malgré les avertissements de Donna, s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à utiliser une arbalète. « Tu sais que tu es le seul être au monde qui serait capable de se tirer dans les rotules, Josh. Et comment est-ce que j'expliquerais ça à CJ ? Ou à Leo ? Ou à la presse ? Je vois déjà les gros titres. »

« Je ne vais pas me tirer dessus, Donna. N'importe qui avec le minimum de bon sens est capable de… aie ! »

« Bien sûr, pour les utilisateurs qui ne sont pas capables de charger leur arme, il y a toujours l'option moins douloureuse mais tout aussi humiliante de se pincer avec une corde cassée. »

« Aie. J'ai mal ! »

« Cause toujours. »

Mais la principale inquiétude de Donna était d'ordre plus mondain que la peur de retrouver son patron cloué au mur par une flèche d'arbalète qu'il aurait lui-même envoyée. Elle s'inquiétait à propos de Sam. Elle et Josh avaient longuement discuté à cœur ouvert de la manière de le lancer sur une fausse piste quand il commencerait à mener son enquête, ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimait beaucoup l'idée de lui mentir. Mais ils étaient si habitués aux machinations tortueuses de Josh qu'ils n'anticipèrent pas l'approche directe de Sam.

« Voilà. J'ai une question. Josh. Donna. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien. » Super. Des dénégations en stéréo.

Donna avait fait face à beaucoup d'expressions de la politique en leur temps – Le regard de pierre de Leo, les sourcils froncés de CJ, et bien sûr la marque de fabrique de Toby, son regard de psychopathe. Toutes les trois étaient destinées à réduire l'interlocuteur à l'état d'une loque nerveuse et bafouillante, et elles fonctionnaient en général. Mais maintenant elle découvrait qu'il y avait une expression pire à affronter – Sam Seaborn qui se sentait trahi.

Mon Dieu ! On dirait un chien battu. Moi, Donnatella Moss, je maltraite les petits animaux. Ma mère m'avait prévenue que j'en arriverais là si je me lançais dans la politique.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de laisser Sam s'éloigner avec ce regard vide du 'pourquoi est-ce que vous me mentez ?' , mais d'un autre côté lui dire la vérité n'était pas une alternative réaliste.

Elle mit au point une stratégie parallèle.

« Il ne se passe absolument rien. » répéta t'elle. « Surtout rien dont tu aurais pu entendre parler par Cathy. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, le visage de Sam s'éclaira lentement en un sourire complice. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais c'est faux. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est faux, si tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a dit ? »

« Parce que je la connais. Et Bonnie et Ginger. Le plus petit – et totalement innocent – incident et elles en font… » Elle réussit à se composer le visage d'une personne embarrassée de manière très convaincante, à son avis.

Sam affichait un large sourire, à ce moment, mais Josh ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. « Attends, Cathy raconte des choses à notre sujet ? Quel genre de choses ? »

Sam lui donna de petites tapes sur l'épaule. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Josh. Ca n'a aucune importance, puisque comme vous n'arrêtez pas de le répéter, il ne se passe absolument rien. »

Pendant une seconde, Donna crût qu'il allait leur faire un clin d'œil. Seulement à ce moment elle se demanda s'il était particulièrement intelligent de cacher le fait qu'elle tuait des vampires par une prétendue liaison avec Josh.

Oups.

Toutefois, l'explication, ou l'absence d'explication, semblait satisfaire Sam. Il fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous disparaissez toujours avec Toby à l'heure du déjeuner ? »

Donna réfléchit rapidement. « Tu as entendu ce qui m'est arrivé lundi ? Je me suis presque faite tuer ? »

Instantanément, Sam repassa sur le mode du grand frère protecteur. Enfin, pas tout à fait. Sam devait avoir dix ans de plus qu'elle, mais elle le voyait toujours un peu comme un petit frère. Ca devait avoir un rapport avec l'air d'innocence qui se dégageait de lui, qui le rendait parfois naïf, mais à d'autres moments tout simplement adorable. « Oui, j'ai su. Tout va bien ? »

« Très bien. » répondit-elle sans s'attarder, elle se fatiguer d'entendre cette question. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle jouait le rôle de la fille sans défenses. « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été un peu… secouée, je dirais. Et Toby m'a dit que je devrais prendre des cours d'autodéfense, mais je ne peux pas m'en payer de vrais, alors… »

« Toby te donne des cours d'autodéfense ? » explosa Sam qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Techniquement, c'est presque vrai.

« Tu sais bien comment il est. Il a horreur qu'on dise qu'il s'inquiète pour quelqu'un, mais en réalité… » Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir. Elle pouvait voir les rouages tourner dans le cerveau de Sam, comme s'il additionnait les faits. « Ne dis rien à Toby. » ajouta t'elle après réflexion. « Il piquerait une des ses plus grosses crises s'il savait que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un. »

Sam acquiesça, et alla se remettre au travail. Comme il s'éloignait, ils l'entendirent murmurer doucement « Toby ! » et rire tout seul.

« Il va en parler à Toby, » observa Josh.

« Toby n'est pas bête, Josh. Il saura reconnaître une couverture quand il l'entendra. Contrairement à certains. »

Ce qui rappela à Josh la première moitié de leur conversation. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? Maintenant Sam va penser que… » c'était presque drôle de constater à quel point il baissait la voix « …que nous avons une liaison, ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Non, Josh. Sam pense juste qu'on est en phase de dénégation. »

« Dénégation ? On n'est pas en phase de dénégation. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on y était, Josh ? J'ai juste dit que Sam le pensait. »

« Bien. Parce qu'il n'y a pas la moindre dénégation ici. »

« Naturellement. »

« Pas la moindre. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Très bien. »

« Très bien. »

Ils se séparèrent rapidement et retournèrent à leur travail.


	16. la colère de Josh

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**16 : La colère de Josh. **

L'explosion commença, comme toujours chez Josh, d'une façon trompeusement calme. Il était assez tard pour que les gens normaux soient rentrés chez eux, mais la Maison Blanche fourmillait toujours d'activité.

Josh meublait son attente d'un dossier en parcourant quelques journaux d'Observateurs. Quelque chose d'évident le frappa, et un cri familier résonna dans le décor.

« Don-na ! »

Donna apparut à la porte. « Oui maître ? » demanda t'elle gaiement, avec une révérence moqueuse. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autre attaque de vampires et l'entraînement commençait déjà à s'intégrer à la routine comme quelque chose de normal.

Un regard sur le visage de son patron suffit cependant à anéantir sa bonne humeur. « Viens jeter un œil à ça, Donna, » dit-il calmement. Le ton de sa voix lui fit froid dans le dos ; calme, doux et mesuré. Tout ce que Josh était connu pour ne pas être.

Elle se dépêcha de venir se placer à côté de lui. La plaisanterie préméditée sur le thème de 'Jeannie de mes rêves' complètement oubliée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Josh ? »

Il poussa un morceau de papier vers elle. Ce n'était pas un dossier ou un mémo, mais une page de la propre écriture désordonnée de Josh. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'elle était en train de regarder.

C'était une liste récapitulative de Tueuses, avec l'âge auquel elles avaient été appelées, et celui auquel elles étaient mortes. La première colonne lui donna la chair de poule. Mon Dieu, si jeunes ! Mais ça n'était rien en comparaison de la deuxième colonne.

Deux ans, pensa t'elle, avec une sensation de nausée qui commençait à naître dans son estomac. La plupart d'entre elles n'avaient même pas duré deux ans. Le dernier nom sur la liste, Buffy Summers, couvrait une période de cinq ans en tant que Tueuse. C'était la plus longue sur la liste, et avec une marge considérable.

Soudain, Josh était debout et la tenait dans ses bras. N'était-il pas assis quand elle était entrée ? N'était-elle pas censée être celle qui disposait d'une super-vitesse ? Mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle était la Tueuse de vampires. Elle se considérait comme une femme moderne rationnelle, forte et indépendante. Mais elle ne trouvait rien à reprocher à deux bras réconfortants – et étonnamment musclés – qui l'enlaçaient... Bien sûr, il fallait que CJ arrive à ce moment là.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Donna voyait la Porte Parole passer du calme à la colère apocalyptique en un quart de seconde, mais c'était sa première occasion de constater à quel point c'était terrifiant quand on en était la cible. CJ entra, et ferma soigneusement la porte. Elle fit craquer ses doigts et dit d'une voix dangereusement douce « Joshua. Donna. »

« CJ ? » répondit humblement Josh. Même lui se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter à la légère.

CJ gardait toujours le ton mortellement calme. « Dis-moi, Joshua. Qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ? »

« Je réconfortais Donna avec une accolade fraternelle ? » dit-il très prudemment, en se dégageant rapidement.

Eh bien, c'était vrai aux cinq-sixièmes.

« Hum. » CJ tapota le bureau du bout des doigts, pensive, et continua sur la même voie. « Dites-moi, Joshua, Donna, est-ce que l'un de vous se souvient d'un événement cette semaine qui rendrait ce genre de situation… quelque peu malvenue ? »

« Désolée, CJ, » interrompit Donna précipitamment, avant que Josh ne s'énerve et ne signe leurs arrêts de mort. « Je me suis mise à trembler. »

« On travaillait sur les statistiques criminelles, » la rejoignit Josh.

« Et je me suis mise à penser à ce qui avait failli arriver… » et qui pourrait toujours arriver.

Une fois de plus, la colère de CJ se mua en sympathie, mais elle leur demanda quand-même « Les enfants ? Je suis sérieuse. Je comprends que tu as reçu un sacré choc, Donna, mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce genre de risque. Vous ne pouvez pas. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourriez y survivre. »

Entrée en scène du Josh en colère.

« CJ, il ne se passe rien. »

« Josh, ce n'est pas… »

« Il ne se passe rien. »

« OK. Tu fais un jour un démenti à la presse sur ce ton, et vous pouvez dire adieu à vos carrières tous les deux. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé comprendre ? »

CJ le regarda un long moment sous ses sourcils froncés. Elle secoua la tête et soupira. « Joshua Lyman, je crois sincèrement que tu es l'homme le plus innocent au monde, » dit-elle, et elle s'en alla.

Josh tourna des yeux interrogateurs vers Donna. « Quoi ? » demanda t'il, toujours confus.

Donna décida qu'un haussement d'épaules innocent était le meilleur moyen de réponse.

Il y avait un certain nombre de personnes à la Maison Blanche que Donna trouvait effrayantes. Toby. Leo. Lionel Tribbey. Et, au vu des derniers événements, CJ. Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru ajouter un jour Josh à cette liste.

Joshua Lyman était de nombreuses choses. Egotiste. Arrogant. Crâneur. Vantard. Doux. Attentionné. Bien élevé. Tout ça et d'autres choses qu'elle préférait laisser informulées, même dans le secret de sa propre tête.

Mais jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer la fureur glaciale, contrôlée, qui avait rempli ses mouvements habituellement tranquilles avec tellement de tension qu'il avait l'air prêt à se briser sous la pression. Elle était heureuse que le reste du personnel soit parti depuis longtemps, parce que Josh ouvrit la porte de Toby si violemment qu'elle sortit de ses gonds.

Toby fit un bond dans son siège, l'air le plus proche d'être choqué que Donna lui ait jamais vu. Elle profita de l'occasion pour refermer rapidement la porte pendant que Josh s'avançait vers lui.

« Josh… » commença t'elle d'un ton destiné à le calmer un peu.

Si ça avait marché, alors elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qu'il avait envisagé de faire. Il se pencha par dessus le bureau de Toby, et l'arracha littéralement de son siège par le col.

_« Tu vas devoir t'expliquer, » dit-il, d'un ton de voix qui aurait ridiculisé la pire remarque glaciale de Leo._


	17. nervosité

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**17 : Nervosité.**

« Josh ! » Donna le sépara rapidement de Toby et le repoussa un peu. « Recule un peu, » suggéra t'elle nerveusement.

N'étant plus tenu à la gorge, Toby avait retrouvé un peu de sa prestance. « OK. Tu vas devoir préciser un peu ta question… »

« Je te parle, » dit Josh doucement, « de ça. » Il avait toujours dans la main le morceau de papier chiffonné, la liste des précédentes Tueuses – et le peu de temps pendant lequel elles avaient officié.

Toby le regarda et parut – en fait, aussi proche de la désolation que Donna l'ait jamais vu.

« Oh. Les faits et les chiffres. »

« Les faits et les chiffres, » répéta dangereusement Josh en écho.

« Josh… ça va être _différent_, cette fois-ci. On est à la Maison Blanche, c'est plus protégé, plus sûr… ce n'est pas comme être sur la Bouche de l'Enfer. On peut mieux préparer Donna… »

« Ne commences pas à me raconter des craques, Toby ! » cria Josh. Donna se posait des question sur le niveau d'insonorisation de la porte de Toby. « Merde, Toby, tu es un professionnel de la politique ! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'on peut ignorer les statistiques quand elles ne nous arrangent pas ! »

A leur surprise à tous les deux, c'est aussi en criant que Toby lui répondit. « Merde, Josh. Je n'ai pas choisi ce qui arrive ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que Donna serait appelée ! Je pensais qu'elle était suffisamment vieille pour être hors de la zone de danger ! »

Le choc provoqué par le fait que Toby lui criait dessus fut suffisant pour faire en partie retomber la colère de Josh, ou tout au moins pour la rediriger. « C'est moche, Toby, » rageait-il, « c'est vraiment _trop moche_. » Donna pensait que les mots étaient faibles, pour le dire poliment.

Toby se calmait peu à peu. « Josh, personne ne te contredis. C'est vraiment trop moche . Et on essaie de changer ça. On essaie d'y remédier. La dernière fois, on a bien failli réussir. Et cette fois-ci sera la bonne, » annonça t'il fermement.

Donna se sentit un peu mieux au fur et à mesure que Toby parlait – même si elle se doutait que le fait qu'il soit payé pour écrire des discours aurait dû la rendre plus sceptique. Toby était _payé_ pour que les gens croient ce qu'il disait.

Josh était toujours furieux. « Cette fois-ci ? Toby, ce n'est pas un _jeu_. Tu ne peux pas essayer et réessayer jusqu'à ce que tu gagnes. Donna pourrait _mourir_ ! »

Donna avait l'impression qu'elle aurait dû prendre part elle-même à la conversation, mais elle ne parvenait vraiment pas à trouver quoi que ce soit à ajouter. Elle voulait dire à Josh que Toby n'y était pour rien. Elle voulait crier et dire les choses. Elle voulait les attraper tous les deux par le col et les secouer un bon coup.

En réalisant que maintenant elle était physiquement capable de faire ça, elle se sentit mieux.

Toby soupira profondément, et dit « Josh, je m'inquiète pour Donna autant que toi. » Donna faillit avaler sa langue d'étonnement en entendant Toby faire pareil aveu à voix haute, mais Josh était toujours amer. « Tu ne peux pas t'en approcher, » laissa t'il échapper.

« Eh bien, peut-être pas autant que toi, mais ça laisse toujours de la place pour un _sacré_ bout de terrain. »

Apparemment, c'était le jour où l'on exprimait à voix haute des choses qui n'avaient jamais été formulées. Josh avait complètement oublié leur dispute, il avait l'air d'avoir été frappé avec une batte de base-ball. Donna ressentait la même chose.

_Est-ce que ça se voit ? Est-ce que ça se voit_ à ce point ?

Toby profita du soudain silence pour faire des gestes de calme. « OK. Tout le monde se calme. On va trouver une solution. On va le faire. Mais cessez de crier. Ca me donne mal au crâne. »

Josh marqua une hésitation, et finit par dire « on devrait rentrer chez nous. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Donna. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et ouvrit la porte en tremblant. CJ et Sam étaient tous les deux debout à la porte du bureau de Sam, ils les dévisageaient et avaient l'air très blancs. Josh et Toby sortirent sans leur dire un mot, et Donna leur lança une expression du genre 'demandez pas, il faut vraiment que j'y aille' et les suivit.

Ca ne fonctionna pas, parce que CJ lui attrapa le bras. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda t'elle nerveusement.

« Est-ce que Josh va bien ? » demanda Sam, nerveux.

« Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il… » Ca lui revint d'un coup. Noël. Elle avait du mal à se souvenir de cette période noire dans la vie de Josh, et par extension dans la sienne, sans un frisson.

Il y a des choses plus difficiles à vivre que de découvrir qu'on est une Tueuse de vampires. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus difficiles.

« Oh. Oh, non, il va bien. Juste un peu de… stress, » finit-elle maladroitement.

« Un peu ? » demanda CJ, incrédule. Sam avait toujours les yeux écarquillés.

« Est-ce que Toby a crié ? » demanda t'il. Que Toby soit en rogne était loin d'être inhabituel. Qu'il perde son calme était effrayant.

Donna réfléchit rapidement. Proche de la vérité. Reste proche de la vérité.

« Euh… Josh était remonté contre les chiffres de la criminalité. Lui et Toby criaient tous les deux parce qu'ils sont vraiment en colère contre ça et qu'il n'y a rien qu'ils puissent faire. »

« Les statistiques de la criminalité ? » demanda Sam, soupçonneux, mais les ayant vus le matin même CJ fut plus rapide à remplir les vides.

« C'est parce que tu as failli te faire agresser, non ? »

« Josh était bien plus en colère que moi à ce sujet, CJ. Tu c'est bien qu'il a toujours tendance à se sentir coupable. »

« Mais, tu sais, il t'as sauvée et… » avança Sam, perdu.

Si seulement Josh pouvait suivre cette logique. « Ca ne l'empêche pas de se sentir coupable, Sam. Il s'en veut de ne pas avoir pressenti que ma voiture allait tomber en panne, ou de ne pas m'avoir augmentée pour que je puisse m'en acheter une autre, ou encore il est obsédé par ce qui se serait passé s'il était arrivé cinq minutes plus tard… »

CJ approuvait de la tête. « Oui, c'est bien Josh. »

Ils avançaient vers le parking, sur les pas de Josh et Toby, quand il y eut un grand bruit venant de l'extérieur. Ils s'entre-regardèrent et coururent vers la porte.

Sur le chemin, CJ joignit les mains dans une position qui se rapprochait de celle de la prière. « Bonsoir, Dieu. Claudia Jean. Je sais que je n'appelle pas aussi souvent que je devrais. Mais s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, peux-Tu faire que ce bruit ne soit pas celui du Secrétaire Général Adjoint et de Toby Ziegler en train de se battre dans le parking de la Maison Blanche ? »

La nouvelle super-vitesse de Donna lui permit d'arriver la première sur les lieux. Josh et Toby se battaient en effet. Mais pas l'un contre l'autre.


	18. bagarre dans le parking

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**18 : Bagarre dans le parking de la Maison Blanche.**

Donna entendit CJ laisser échapper des mots qui auraient choqué les reporters. « Mais qu'est-ce qui… ? » demanda Sam.

Elle jaugea rapidement la situation. Une paire de vampires, peut-être les survivants du gang qui l'avait agressée l'autre nuit, tenaient Josh et Toby contre le mur opposé. La portière de la voiture de Toby était encore ouverte, il avait déposé son ordinateur.

Elle se précipita vers la portière ouverte, et chercha sous le siège. Sa main toucha du bois, et elle trouva un pieu et l'arbalète de Toby. « Toby ! » Elle la lui lança avec une parfaite précision, mais le vampire la lui arracha des mains avant qu'il n'ait eu la moindre chance de viser. Celui qui menaçait Josh se retourna quand elle cria, et la reconnut avec une grimace. « Tueuse ! » Il se retourna vers elle.

_Bien. Prends t'en à moi, pas à Josh. Personne ne malmène mon patron !_

Avec la facilité de mouvements qu'elle avait rapidement acquise pendant les sessions avec Toby, elle courut combattre le vampire. Il tenta une attaque, mais elle para facilement ses coups, faisant tourner le pieu qu'elle avait à la main pour s'assurer une meilleure prise.

Chercher la première opportunité. La première opportunité… 

Elle se présenta et Donna planta le pieu directement au centre de la poitrine de la créature. Il explosa instantanément en poussière. Whoa. Même si elle savait que ça allait se produire, c'était quelque chose à voir. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de regarder. Il y avait un second vampire à combattre. Elle se retourna pour voir où il était, et entendit le _zing_ soudain d'une flèche qui se déplace à grande vitesse. Le vampire eut l'air momentanément surpris, puis il explosa dans un nuage de poussière comme son acolyte.

Donna regarda Josh, et le vit avec l'arbalète de Toby entre les mains, une expression de surprise figée sur le visage. « J'en ai _eu_ un, » dit-il tout étonné.

C'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle pensa à regarder vers Sam et CJ, qui, sans surprise, avaient des expressions assez étranges. Toby et Josh approchèrent à ses côtés, secouant la poussière de leurs vêtements. Il y eut un silence affreux, et Josh marmonna « Tu veux expliquer celle-là, Toby ? »

CJ demanda lentement « Qu'est-ce. Qui s'est. Passé ? »

« Tu veux la version longue ou la courte ? »

« N'importe laquelle. »

« OK. Alors voilà Donna est la Tueuse de vampires… »

« Donna est une vraie Tueuse de vampires ? »

« Oui. »

« Et c'était réellement une épée dans la boîte ? »

« Oui. »

« Et Toby est son, comment tu as dit, son Observateur ? »

« Oui, Sam. On t'a déjà dit tout ça. »

« Et pourtant. » Tous les cinq ils s'étaient réfugiés dans un petit salon de café quelques rues plus loin. C'était souvent un endroit discret où discuter les affaires du gouvernement, et le personnel leur laissait assez de tranquillité pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

CJ était hébétée. « Alors, tout ce temps où l'on pensait que Toby t'enseignait l'autodéfense… Il t'apprenait à combattre les vampires ? »

Donna acquiesça. « Hmm.»

« Et tes agresseurs… »

« … étaient des vampires, oui. »

CJ secoua la tête, songeuse. « Et moi qui croyait que l'attachée de presse de Nixon avait eu un boulot difficile. »

« CJ, ça n'arrivera jamais jusqu'à la presse, » l'assura Toby. « Il y a eu des Tueuses pendant des milliers d'années… »

« Aucune d'entre elles n'a jamais travaillé à la Maison Blanche avant, » fit remarquer CJ.

« CJ, réfléchis une minute. Une Employée de la Maison Blanche Tueuse de Vampires ? » Même le _National Enquirer_ ne publierait pas ça. »

« Oh, il le ferait, » intervint Josh.

« Il marque un point, CJ, » dit Donna en ignorant Josh. « Mais personne ne le croirait. Je veux dire, vous l'avez vu de vos propres yeux et… »

« Alors les vampires, les démons, la magie et tout ça existent ? »

« Oui, Sam ! » répondirent les quatre autres en même temps, suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter la serveuse.

« Et le peuple américain n'a pas le droit de savoir ? »

« Tu veux être celui qui va essayer de leur expliquer ? » demanda Toby. Sam se calma.

« Tu marques un point. »

« Ecoute, Donna ne peut pas être la Tueuse. » intervint CJ. « C'est simplement impossible en pratique. Il n'y a pas un moyen de la dés-Appeler ? »

Donna regarda Toby avec espoir, mais il soupira. « Une Tueuse meurt, une autre est Appelée. C'est comme ça que ça a toujours été. »

« OK. Me tuer n'est pas une option, » plaisanta Donna. Personne ne rit.

« Cette dernière Tueuse, là. Buffy Summers, » avança Josh. « Elle a duré plus longtemps que toutes les autres. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Toby haussa les épaules. « Personne ne sait vraiment. Elle vivait sur la Bouche de l'Enfer, une convergence d'énergies mystiques. Il peut être arrivé n'importe quoi. »

« Où est cette Bouche de l'Enfer ? »

« En Californie, » informa Toby.

Etat de la Bouche de l'Enfer et de Joey Lucas. Ce n'est décidément pas mon préféré.

« Ces chiffres, » réclama Josh. « Est-ce qu'il y a des gens là-bas qui sauraient ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est presque certain. Elle avait un groupe de soutien relativement étendu. C'est comme ça qu'elle a pu tenir si longtemps. » Donna n'était pas sûre qu'on pouvait appeler cinq ans 'longtemps'.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, » décida Josh. « On a besoin de parler à ces gens. »

« Et comment on va aller en Californie, Josh ? »

CJ avait la réponse. « J'ai entendu parler d'une collecte de fonds à Hollywood qui se prépare… »

Et 'l'Opération Bouche de l'enfer' coïnciderait…


	19. opération bouche de l'enfer

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**19 : Opération Bouche de l'Enfer.**

« Où allons nous déjà ? »

« Sunnydale. »

« Quelqu'un a vraiment appelé une ville Sunnydale ? »

« Toby nous a déjà expliqué tout ça, Josh. Ca s'appelle Sunnydale, c'est en Californie, et c'est la Bouche de l'Enfer. »

« Avec un nom pareil, c'est pas une surprise… »

« La ferme, Josh. »

La préparation de la petite escapade de Donna vers la Bouche de l'Enfer était une petite machination comme celle qui se tramaient habituellement à la Maison Blanche. Bien sûr, elle fut totalement incapable de dissuader Josh de l'accompagner, mais elle et l'ensemble du comité non-officiel de la Tueuse furent obligés d'opposer leur veto à tout autre accompagnant. La défection de trop des personnages de haut rang attirerait beaucoup trop l'attention.

Déjà comme ça, ça demandait assez de préparation de parvenir à faire disparaître Josh et Donna. Avec la précision d'une campagne militaire, CJ et Toby expliquaient le plan.

Comme les autres fois, CJ, Sam et Josh assisteraient à la collecte de fonds. Personne ne lèverait un sourcil en voyant que Josh emmenait Donna, même en tenant compte des rumeurs amicales de chamailleries entre eux. Les gens seraient beaucoup plus intrigués si elle n'y allait pas.

Josh, malgré ses protestations concernant cette partie du plan, passerait sa journée à commander des plats ridicules et difficiles à digérer, et à boire en excès, et se ferait porter pâle pendant la réception pour cause d' 'empoisonnement alimentaire'. Son assistante dévouée consentirait alors le sacrifice suprême de rester avec lui au lieu d'aller discuter avec les stars.

« Je tiens à faire remarquer, Josh, que la plupart des employeurs considéreraient que c'est de loin excéder mon travail d'assistante que de passer mon unique nuit à L.A. à nettoyer ton vomi imaginaire. »

« Si tu m'apportes du café en plus, tu auras une augmentation imaginaire. »

« Josh, je ne t'apporterais pas de café imaginaire. »

Il n'y avait qu'un écueil à éviter pour faire fonctionner ce plan. Joey Lucas.

« Josh, tu ne peux pas te permettre de parler à Joey Lucas. Elle s'accrocherait à toi comme une sangsue et tu ne pourrais pas t'échapper. »

« Une sangsue ? » Josh semblait amusé.

« Oui. »

« Tu considères Joey Lucas comme un animal parasite suceur de sang ? »

« Je tiens à te rappeler, Joshua, que la dernière fois que nous avons assisté à l'un de ces événements, elle est restée scotchée à toi pendant toute la soirée avant d'aller rejoindre Al Kieffer pour la nuit. »

Josh sembla blessé un instant, mais se remit rapidement. « Et je tiens à _te_ rappeler que la dernière fois, il y a eu pas mal de discussion sur la cueillette des roses. »

_Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai vraiment dit ça ?_ « Oui, Josh. Dans mon for intérieur je me dis que ma plus grande erreur a été de penser que tu serais capable de te conduire en romantique sans recevoir l'assistance d'un expert. De toute évidence, tu ne sais pas. »

_Est-ce que c'était trop rude ?_ Heureusement, Josh choisit un sourire supérieur. « Ce que tu viens de me dire, Donnatella, c'est que je suis un tellement beau parti que c'est totalement incompréhensible pour toi que Joey Lucas n'ai pas… cueilli la rose. »

_Dans le mille, baby_. Donna se demanda comment il l'aurait pris si elle avait répondu à voix haute. Mieux valait ne pas essayer, maintenant que CJ savait où Toby rangeait son arbalète.

« Joshua, une fois encore tu déploies ce talent pour la réinterprétation grossière des faits qui te cause tant de tort face à la presse. »

« Réinterprétation grossière ? » Il grimaça. « OK. Dis-moi, Donnatella, comment proposes-tu de défendre ma vertu contre Joey Lucas avant la soirée ? »

« On ira à un endroit où on n'a aucune chance de la rencontrer… au cinéma. On ira voir un film. Il y a plein de films à L.A. »

« Donnatella Moss, est-ce que tu me proposes un rendez-vous ? »

Si seulement.

« Joshua Lyman, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que des commentaires stupides ? »

« Tu considères l'idée qu'on sorte ensemble comme 'stupide' ? »

« A un point phénoménal. » Josh eut l'air tellement blessé pendant un instant qu'elle fut obligée d'ajouter. « As-tu oublié que depuis l'incident du parking, un pourcentage non négligeable de cadres de la Maison Blanche a suivi un entraînement pour l'utilisation d'armes mortelles ? »

« C'est vrai. » Les cours 'd'autodéfense' de Toby gagnaient en popularité. CJ refusait d'être mise à l'écart si 'les garçons' pouvaient jouer avec des arbalètes, et Sam montrait le même amusement de gamin que Josh devant la chambre forte pleine d'armes de Toby.

C'était devenu trop peu pratique de s'esquiver à l'heure du déjeuner, alors ils travaillaient dès que plusieurs d'entre eux pouvaient se libérer. Donna était persuadée qu'il y avait des moments dans la journée où Leo et le Président erraient dans les couloirs en se demandant où leur équipe avait bien pu disparaître.

« Josh, pendant combien de temps on va pouvoir cacher ça à Leo ? » demanda t'elle, déviant ainsi la conversation de ce qu'elle pensait de Josh et elle.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait parler à Leo ? »

Donna essaya de se représenter la conversation. Elle trouva ça quelque peu… difficile.

« Ou alors, on attend que les vampires envahissent la Maison Blanche, et on le laisse deviner. »

« Excellent plan. »


	20. le non rendez vous

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**20 : Le non-rendez-vous.**

« Tu vas _où_ avec Josh ? »

Donna trembla sous le regard furieux de CJ. « Voir un film ? » répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

CJ commença à marcher en long et en large. « Donna, je comprends qu'étant donnée la situation, toi et Josh méritez… certains ménagements. Je suis même prête à ignorer le fait qu'il te tienne la main ou qu'il te prenne dans ses bras pour te réconforter, tant que c'est hors de la vue de _qui que ce soit_. Mais _ça_… »

« Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, CJ, » protesta Donna.

« Toi. Josh. Le noir d'une salle de cinéma. De mon point de vue, il y a 'rendez-vous' écrit dessus. »

« CJ, c'est juste une manœuvre supplémentaire de diversion. »

CJ n'avait pas l'air convaincue. « Explique. »

« On se cache de Joey Lucas. Si Josh traîne dans l'hôtel à travailler comme elle s'y attend, elle le trouvera, et il sera difficile de s'en débarrasser. En plus, les cinémas sont un très bon endroit pour avaler un tas de trucs pas recommandables. »

_Je défends cette idée parce qu'elle est bonne. Une bonne idée, intelligente, et pas un rendez-vous_.

CJ hésitait. « OK, » concéda t'elle avec méfiance. « Je veux que tu lui fasse manger toute sorte de choses dégoûtantes. Epicées. Avec de l'ail. Beaucoup d'ail. Je veux que son haleine empeste avant même que vous arriviez dans la salle. »

« Pour éloigner les vampires ? »

« Eux aussi. »

_Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous._

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?_

_Mon Dieu, c'est stupide. Tu le vois tous les jours au travail. Est-ce qu'il a déjà accordé la moindre attention à ce que tu portes ?_

_Il a aimé la robe que je portais pour sortir avec l'insupportable Todd._

_Donnatella Moss, il est hors de question que tu portes _quoi que ce soit_ de ce genre. Ce n'est _pas_ un rendez-vous. _

_Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre ?_

Pour finir, elle se décida pour une tenue décontractée mais chic. Un jean et un pull élégant : l'image même de l'assistante qui allait profiter d'un peu de temps libre.

Et, par le plus grand des hasards, c'est très sexy.

On pouvait en dire autant de la tenue de Josh. Elle se demanda s'il avait mis autant de temps qu'elle à choisir ses vêtements. Elle sourit à la pensée de Josh Lyman en train de se gratter la tête devant sa penderie.

Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel aussi nerveux qu'un écolier avant le bal de fin d'année, et il lui glissa une tasse chaude dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du café. » Il lui offrit un sourire prudent. « Je me suis dit que CJ me ferait assassiner sur le champ si je venais avec des fleurs. »

Pas un rendez-vous. Pas un rendez-vous. Pas un rendez-vous.

Josh portait un jean foncé et une chemise de soie, ce qui lui conférait un air sensuel et sophistiqué. Ce qu'elle ne remarqua que de façon tout à fait platonique, en comparaison avec son habituel air chiffonné.

Vous avez vu ? Il a fait attention à ce qu'il portait pour moi.

La petite poussée de rouge aux joues qui lui vint quand ils quittèrent sa chambre vers le hall n'était certainement due à rien d'autre qu'une défaillance du climatiseur.

« C'est bizarre, » dit Josh doucement, alors qu'ils cheminaient. Ils ne faisaient rien d'aussi rendez-vous-esque que de se tenir par la main, et pourtant ça semblait très différent par rapport au bureau. Se balader avec Josh. C'était une nouveauté.

« Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? »

« Il est onze heures du matin, et je ne suis pas au bureau. Je marche dans une rue ensoleillée pour aller voir un film avec… avec toi, » finit-il un peu brusquement.

Son analyseur psychique de Josh devait être en panne. Il lui disait que la fin de la phrase qu'il allait prononcer était 'une belle fille'. _Joshua Lyman, un romantique ?_

Non.

« Ca s'appelle une vie, Josh. Les gens qui ne travaillent pas à la Maison Blanche en ont une quelquefois. »

« J'aime bien, » dit-il, avec un sourire qui lui fit revenir le rouge aux joues.

Saleté de temps de Los Angeles. Il trouble les filles et leur donne chaud.

L'harmonie paisible et tranquille avec Josh était une chose nouvelle. Elle aimait ça aussi. Bien sûr, ça ne dura que le temps d'arriver au cinéma.

« Puisque ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, je propose qu'on aille voir le film d'Arnold Schwarzenegger. »

Le genre préféré de Donna était la comédie romantique. Faux rendez-vous ou pas, elle ne compter pas aller voir un film d'action complètement stupide. « Josh ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas aller voir un film d'espionnage idiot ! »

« _Je_ ne veux pas aller voir un film pour les filles qui fait pleurer. »

« Mon film est plein d'esprit, d'humour, de cœur et de jeux de mots. »

« Dans mon film il y a des voitures qui explosent. »

« Ton film est complètement décérébré. »

« Ton film est ennuyeux. Et, laisse moi le dire encore, pour les filles. »

« Arnold Schwarzenegger est Républicain. »

« Allons voir le film de fille qui fait pleurer. »

Malgré tout ce que Josh avait prédit, le film n'était pas 'pour les filles' ou ennuyeux. Il était charmant, chaleureux et drôle, et Donna adora.

Josh prétendit s'ennuyer plus que tout. Mais sa voix était curieusement différente vers le milieu du film, et il se sentit forcé d'attendre que la grande scène d'amour soit passer avant d'aller aux toilettes.

Quand il revint, il passa naturellement le bras autour de l'épaule de Donna.


	21. Miss Donna et son chauffeur

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**21 : Miss Donna et son chauffeur.**

Donna fit de son mieux en rentrant à l'hôtel pour que CJ ne les voie pas. Sam, ou tout autre personne qui aurait été là, n'y aurait vu que du feu. Mais elle avait le sentiment de rayonner, et CJ ne verrait que ça. Et elle en tirerait de mauvaises conclusions concernant leur escapade totalement innocente au cinéma.

Bien sûr, expliquer à CJ que si elle avait l'air d'une collégienne énamourée, c'était parce que Josh avait brièvement passée un bras autour d'elle paraîtrait tout aussi idiot. Alors, pour éviter CJ, elle se concentrait sur leur couverture, ce qui impliquait de faire avaler à Josh autant de nourriture dégoûtante que possible. C'était une tâche qui l'amusait bien.

« OK. Maintenant, tu devrais prendre du chili. Et une boisson. Quelque chose avec des bulles. »

Josh grogna, il avait l'air malade. « Donna, il faut que je te demande, est-ce que tu es sûre de bien comprendre le concept de 'couverture' ? Comme dans 'faire semblant' ? »

« Oui, Josh. Et l'une des bases est : 'beaucoup de preuves'. »

« Oh, essaie de me faire avaler une de ces horreurs épicées de plus et tu en auras, des preuves. Beaucoup de preuves. »

Il avait vraiment l'air un peu vert. « OK. On peut peut-être arrêter là. Rentrons à l'hôtel. »

Personne, ayant vu Joshua Lyman sur le chemin du retour vers l'hôtel, ne manquerait de croire qu'il était dans une petite forme. CJ et Sam s'esclaffèrent à sa vue.

« Tu passes un bon moment, Joshua ? » demanda cruellement CJ. « Dis-moi, tu as bien mangé ce midi ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Du pain à l'ail, ou peut-être un curry ? Tu as essayé cette sauce mexicaine piquante qu'ils font…. »

Josh se leva précipitamment, et se rua vers les toilettes de sa suite avec une expression de consternation. Les autres échangèrent un grand sourire. « Phase une terminée, » comptabilisa CJ.

Joey Lucas fit son entrée un peu plus tard et trouva un Josh pâle étendu sur le sofa et grommelant doucement. Elle avait l'air de trouver la situation presque aussi amusante que CJ et Donna. « Je crois que Josh ne pourra pas se montrer ce soir, » expliqua Donna à Joey, en parfaite assistante qui discute l'emploi du temps de son patron.

« Dis-lui que ce n'est pas grave, » transmit Kenny. « Je reviens à la Maison Blanche dans peu de temps et j'attends avec impatience de discuter avec lui. »

Donna eut du mal à décider auquel des deux elle enverrait son regard mauvais.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit sortis si facilement. »

« Tu croyais que les services secrets montaient la garde pour nous empêcher de nous esquiver d'une collecte de fonds ? »

« C'est juste que… ce type chez le loueur de voitures ne m'a même pas reconnu ! »

Donna fit rouler ses yeux. « C'est ton ego qui en a pris un coup. »

« Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est : dans quel genre de pays est-on si les gens ne reconnaissent même pas l'un des personnages importants de leur propre gouvernement ? »

« Je pense qu'ils reconnaissent le Président, Josh. »

« Ils devraient me reconnaître moi ! C'est moi qui empêche le pays de s'écrouler. »

« Cause toujours, Josh. »

« On est où maintenant ? »

« C'est toi qui est supposée me le dire. »

« Et si tu suivais mes indications, je saurais te dire où on est. »

« Vas par là n'est pas une direction, Donna. »

« Je t'ai montré. »

« Je conduisais ! »

« Tu aurais dû me voir du coin de l'œil. Tu es sensé observer ce qui se passe autour de toi Josh. »

« Tu es sur le siège du passager ! »

« Si je sortais sur la route, tu me roulerais dessus. »

« Donna, tu es dans la voiture avec moi. »

« Exactement. Si _moi_ tu ne peux pas me voir, quelle chance est-ce que ça laisse aux pauvres piétons ? »

« Quels piétons ? Donna, on n'a même pas vu une maison depuis des kilomètres. »

« Comme je disais, si tu avais suivi mes indications… »

« Je maintiens que tu aurais dû me laisser conduire. »

« Pas si ta façon de conduire est aussi mauvaise que ta façon d'indiquer la route. »

« Ma façon d'indiquer la route est excellente, merci beaucoup. Je t'ai gardé sur le droit chemin. Regarde, il y a un panneau. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu ne m'as pas indiqué le moindre panneau, ce qui aurait pourtant été utile, vu le peu de capacité que tu as à lire une carte… »

« Non, je dis 'regarde, là, un panneau' ! »

Josh écrasa le frein. « En effet, » admit-il.

« Encore un manque d'observation. »

Josh se pencha vers elle pour pouvoir lire. « Bienvenue à Sunnydale. Une fois de plus, je dois demander : qui peut appeler une ville 'Sunnydale' ? »

« Je trouve ça gai. Tonique. »

« Donna. C'est la Bouche de l'Enfer. »

« C'est pas une raison pour être négatif. »

« Je trouve que si. »

« Tu boudes parce que le type du loueur de voitures ne t'a pas reconnu. »

« Je ne boude pas. Je ne boude jamais. »

« Tout ce que tu voudras, Josh. »


	22. Mulder, Spock, et jus de fruits à la mod

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**22 : Mulder, Spock, et jus de fruits à la mode.**

« Euh… Donnatella ? »

« Joshua ? »

« Je crois que tu ne m'as pas donné les derniers tuyaux sur la manière de trouver les amis d'une ancienne Tueuse de vampires ? »

« Je n'ai pas ce dossier, Josh. »

« Et tu te prends pour une assistante modèle ? »

« Non, je me prends pour la Tueuse. Et comme là on est dans mon domaine, je crois bien que c'est toi qui es _mon_ assistant. »

« Tu vas me demander d'apporter du café ? »

« Ca me semble très raisonnable. »

« Et pourtant tu ne m'en apportes jamais. »

« Josh, le dernier adversaire que je t'ai vu affronter dans un combat à mort était ton propre tiroir de bureau. Et malgré le fait que tu étais armé d'un coupe-papier pour affronter un objet inanimé, tu as quand même perdu. »

« Tu voulais en venir à quelque chose? »

« Je voulais en venir au fait que tu ferais mieux de te rendre utile si tu ne veux pas recevoir de coups. » Elle leva son pieu de façon menaçante.

« Bon. Les gens qui combattent les vampires seront là où l'on trouve des vampires, pas vrai ? »

« Ta capacité à saisir les principes les plus élémentaires de la situation ne cesseront jamais de m'étonner, Joshua. »

« D'où : où trouve t'on des vampires ? »

« Les cryptes ? »

« Qui a encore une crypte de nos jours ? »

Donna regarda à sa gauche, et vit qu'ils passaient devant une tombe – et pas la première, en fait, depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la ville et s'étaient garés. « Les bonnes gens de Sunnydale, apparemment. »

« Ne fais jamais confiance à une ville dont le nom sonne comme une marque de jus de fruit à la mode. »

Ils restèrent à regarder le cimetière pendant un moment. Même pour un cimetière la nuit, il avait l'air plus mélancolique qu'il n'aurait dû.

« On devrait entrer, » finit par dire Josh.

« Oui, on devrait. » Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent.

Finalement, Josh leva son arbalète. « Je devrais y aller le premier, » dit-il ;

« Pour défendre la pauvre petite chose que je suis des créatures maléfiques ? »

« Heu… » Pour sa défense, même Josh réalisait qu'il avait commis une erreur tactique.

« Je suis supposée être protégée par un homme qui ne peut pas vaincre ses propres meubles ? D'un homme qui ne peut pas comprendre la relation logique entre un être humain et un placard de dossiers ? Un homme qui, et je me répète, s'en prend avec violence à des objets inanimés ? Je te le demande, Josh, où est la logique ? »

« Tu es qui, maintenant ? Mr Spock ?

« Tu veux te prendre un coup de mon rayon paralysant Vulcanien ? »

Comme ils passaient par dessus le muret de pierre, Josh avec un style très personnel, il observa « On aurait dû amener une de ces lampes de poches à la Mulder et Scully. »

« Joshua Lyman, tu n'es pas Fox Mulder. »

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Donna, Nous avons beaucoup en commun Fox Mulder et moi. Nous travaillons tous les deux pour le gouvernement, nous sommes tous deux exceptionnellement intelligents, avec de l'esprit, charmants, physiquement attirants… »

« Tu trouve David Duchovny physiquement attirant ? »

_« Don-na ! »_

« Parce qu'il faut que je te dise qu'en plus de ton changement de prénom… Jessica… »

« Donnatella Moss, je n'ai jamais voulu me faire appeler Jessica ! »

« Non ? Tu as d'autres préférences ? Joséphine ? Jacqueline ? Janine ? Joanna ? » Elle fut interrompue par l'expression de douleur que laissa apparaître son visage. « Josh ? » Demanda t'elle, hésitante.

« Je crois que tu vas t'apercevoir que je m'appelle déjà comme ça, Donna, » dit-il d'une voix faible.

« Non, je veux dire… » Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire. « Tout va bien ? »

« Ca va, » dit-il brusquement, en s'éloignant.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_ Donna le regarda, stupéfaite et un peu effrayée. Elle était en train de le taquiner gentiment et tout-à-coup… _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

Soutirer des informations à Josh sur ses angoisses personnelles était quasi-impossible, comme elle s'en était rendu compte au cours des années. Cependant, elle aurait essayé, s'il n'avaient pas été pris de cours par un trio de vampires.

Ils n'étaient pas comme ceux du gang qui les avaient attaqués à Washington, des jeunes durs qui pouvaient passer pour des humains tant qu'ils ne changeaient pas de visage. Ceux-là étaient plus primitifs, plus animaux. Et elle remarqua, à sa grande confusion, que chacun d'eux portait une chemise sale, déchirée. La lumière se fit soudain dans son esprit. _Oh, mon Dieu. Les vêtements dans lesquels ils ont été_ enterrés.

Un petit cri de panique lui échappa, quand la vérité lui apparut. _Ce sont des morts. Ce ne sont pas que des monstres. Ce sont de vraies personnes, mortes._

Donna restait figée, pendant qu'à ses côtés, Josh – le pauvre Josh avec son instinct protecteur avec sa bravoure déplacée – se battait avec la détente de son arbalète. Il ne parviendra pas à l'armer assez vite pour son salut. Brutalement, la paralysie s'évanouit. La peur était remplacée par une sorte de colère brute. _Comment osent-ils ? Comment_ _osent-ils envahir ces corps, voler les restes de ces gens ? Comment_ osent-_ils_ ?

Elle bougea pour intercepter celui qui était le plus près de Josh, le faisant voler par dessus une pierre tombale et le désintégrant sans cérémonie. Mais pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs, un autre se glissa dans son dos.

Elle glapit et se baissa, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se libérer il fut tiré en arrière et elle en fut débarrassée. _Josh ?_ se demanda t'elle sans y croire.

Mais non, ce n'était pas son patron qui était venu à sa rescousse. Il combattait virilement le troisième vampire, pendant qu'une silhouette dans un long manteau noir combattait à mains nues celui dont il l'avait débarrassée.

Elle se débarrassa rapidement de celui que Josh combattait, et lui lança un timide sourire de remerciement. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour regarder leur sauveur.

Même dans la chaleur du moment, Donna ne pouvait manquer de remarquer qu'il avait probablement la beauté classique la plus resplendissante qu'elle ait jamais vu – il battait même Sam en termes de beauté masculine. Des pommettes sculptées, des cheveux décolorés et de fins sourcils levés dans une expression de dédain curieux… C'était un visage inoubliable. Un visage qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves…


	23. sales boulots et gentlemen

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**23 : Sales boulots et Gentlemen.**

Le nouveau venu les regarda de travers, et demanda carrément. « Bordel, vous êtes qui vous ? » Il avait l'accent anglais, mais pas celui de Lord John Marbury et des diplomates – c'était un accent des faubourgs de Londres.

Josh lui renvoya immédiatement son regard – était-ce à cause du ton ou parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître l'accent, Donna n'aurait su dire. « Toi d'abord. Qui es-tu ? »

L'étranger alluma nonchalamment une cigarette et tira une bouffée. « Je m'appelle Spike. »

Donna donna un coup de coude discret à Josh pour qu'il arrête de faire des remarques désobligeantes. Il y avait deux genres de personnes qui portaient des noms comme Spike, et elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour faire la différence entre ceux dont on pouvait se moquer sans risque et les autres.

Elle prit les choses en main. « Je suis Donna. Et voici Josh. » Elle décida de ne pas en dire plus sur leurs identités, même si l'étranger ne semblait pas du genre à se tenir au courant des nouvelles de la vie politique.

« Vraiment ? » Spike remarqua le pieu dans ses mains et l'arbalète dans celles de Josh. « Et qu'est-ce que vous faites sur notre terrain de chasse ? »

« Je suis désolé, il nous faut un permis ? » demanda Josh sarcastiquement.

_Attention. Testostérone en action. Veuillez enfiler vos vêtements protecteurs_.

L'homme aux cheveux décolorés n'avait pas l'air concerné. « La chasse aux vampires est un jeu dangereux, » dit-il doucement.

« Pas quand tu es la Tueuse, » rétorqua Josh.

Quelque chose d'indescriptible passa sur le visage de Spike, et il accorda à Donna un deuxième regard, plus évaluateur. « Tu es la nouvelle Tueuse ? »

Donna ne put qu'acquiescer sans un mot. Spike haussa les épaules, et ajouta « je suppose que le groupe de la Tueuse voudra vous rencontrer. Suivez-moi. »

'Le groupe de la Tueuse' ? marmonna Josh alors qu'il suivaient la silhouette en manteau de cuir dans le cimetière. Donna haussa les épaules. C'était un nom comme un autre pour désigner l'entourage de la Tueuse. Elle réprima un fou rire nerveux à l'idée de Josh, Sam, Toby, et CJ en train de chanter derrière elle comme une chorale.

A son grand soulagement, leur guide désintéressé les fit sortir du cimetière, et les emmena vers une rangée de boutiques. Il était tard et la plupart étaient fermées, mais il se dirigea droit vers l'une d'entre elles, dont l'enseigne disait 'la boutique magique' et entra.

Avec des haussements d'épaules, Josh et Donna le suivirent. Le magasin avait l'air en plein rangement, comme si le propriétaire s'en allait.

« Hey ! » cria Spike. « Y'a quelqu'un là-dedans? »

Il y eut un bruit de chute suivi d'un juron étouffé derrière une pile de boîtes, et un autre visage sorti des rêves de Donna en émergea. C'était un homme grand, quelques années plus vieux que Josh, avec un visage saisissant, sévère mais pas vieux. Il était habillé de façon impeccable, et il portait des lunettes en écaille.

_Un Observateur_, devina t'elle immédiatement.

Quand il prit la parole, il avait également l'accent anglais, mais beaucoup plus raffiné que celui de leur guide. « Spike, qu'est-ce que tu… » Il s'interrompit en voyant les deux nouveaux venus. « Qui sont ces gens ? »

Spike eut l'air mal à l'aise, ce qui ne correspondait pas à l'attitude qu'il avait eue jusque là. « On dirait qu'on a une nouvelle Tueuse sur les bras, » dit-il d'un ton un peu bizarre.

L'autre homme se raidit, prit ses lunettes, commença à les nettoyer, et regarda Donna attentivement.

« Tu es la Tueuse ? »

« Je… je crois, » dit-elle un peu nerveusement. « Je m'appelle Donna. » Elle trouvait étrange de se trouver là, avec ceux qui avaient connu et aidé la précédente Tueuse. _Je suis ce que je suis uniquement parce qu'_elle_ est morte. _

Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas l'air de la tenir pour responsable. « Je suis surpris… Comment nous avez vous trouvés ? »

Les choses allaient trop vite. « Je… Une personne avec qui je travaille est un Observateur. Il s'est rendu compte que j'avais été… Appelée, et il m'a parlé de la Bouche de l'Enfer et tout ça. »

« Et il vous a envoyée ici pour être notre nouvelle Tueuse ? »

« Oh, non, » Expliqua t'elle rapidement. « Je veux dire, c'est impossible ! Mon travail… » Elle ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Devait-elle essayer d'expliquer qui ils étaient ?

L'Anglais reporta son attention vers Josh. « Etes-vous son Observateur ? »

« Euh, non. Je suis son… » Josh hésita et finit par dire « son patron. On a été attaqués par des vampires peu de temps après qu'elle ait été, euh, Appelée.»

L'homme regardait Josh avec l'air de chercher quelque chose. « Je suis sûr que je… » commençait-il quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Giles ! Je… » Une fille aux cheveux roux, avec un pull multicolore, entra et se figea quand elle vit le groupe. « Oh. Du monde. » Elle regarda Giles d'un air hésitant.

« Je te présente Donna, » expliqua t'il. « Elle vient d'arriver de… »

« Washington, » compléta Josh.

« Et c'est la nouvelle Tueuse, » continua Giles en faisant signe qu'il avait entendu.

« Oh. » La fille eut l'air momentanément prise de court, puis se présenta. « Salut, je suis Willow. » Donna lui serra la main avec un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui lui faisait penser un peu à Zoey Bartlet, même si elle percevait une certaine fragilité sous un extérieur joyeux. Ces gens n'avaient pas fini leur deuil, au fond d'eux même.

« Salut. » Elle se tourna vers Josh. « Et voici… »

Mais alors que le regard de Willow se portait sur le dernier membre de leur petite assemblée, sa bouche s'ouvrit. « Je vous reconnais ! » s'exclama t'elle. « Vous êtes Joshua Lyman ! »


	24. rencontre avec le groupe

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**24 : Rencontre avec le groupe.**

Giles était stupéfait. « Willow, tu as déjà rencontré cet homme quelque part ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit-elle, comme étonnée que personne d'autre ne l'ait reconnu. _Note pour moi-même : garder un œil sur le niveau d'ego de Josh_. « C'est Joshua Lyman ! Le secrétaire Général Adjoint de la Maison Blanche ! » Giles fut momentanément choqué, et même les sourcils de Spike se levèrent pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne reprenne une bouffée de sa cigarette, l'air décontracté. « Bien sûr. » Finit par dire Giles. « Je savais que je vous avais vu quelque part. On ne voyait que vous au journal télévisé en mai dernier. »

Josh avait l'air un peu embarrassé. _Mon Dieu, ça, c'est une première._ « Je me suis en quelque sorte fait tirer dessus… » dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

C'est à ce moment que Donna comprit vraiment ce que ce 'groupe de la Tueuse' devait avoir vécu. Il n'y eut pas la moindre réaction d'horreur choquée face à une telle déclaration, juste de sobres hochements de tête. Aussi jeune qu'elle puisse paraître, Willow avait certainement passé les cinq dernières années dans une véritable zone de guerre.

« Je commence à voir pourquoi les pouvoirs de la Tueuse sont un problème dans votre travail, » observa Giles ironiquement.

Ayant identifié Josh, Willow regarda mieux Donna. « Alors vous êtes Donnatella Moss, » réalisa t'elle. « L'assistante de Mr Lyman ? »

Donna était suffisamment estomaquée pour se mettre à rougir. Que Josh soit reconnu, même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en plaisanter, c'était normal. Mais qu'_elle_ soit reconnue ? C'était une nouveauté. Heureusement, son patron se joignit à la conversation, lui épargnant l'embarras de trouver une réponse. « Appelez-moi Josh, » insistait-il. Le visage de Willow s'éclaira d'un grand sourire, qui révélait toute sa beauté.

Attention, ma fille. Tu as beau être une adolescente du groupe de la Tueuse qui vient juste de me reconnaître, tu ne peux pas avoir Josh.

Giles avait continué ses réflexions de son côté. « Alors votre collègue qui est un Observateur… ? »

Les yeux de Willow s'ouvrirent en grand. « Ce n'est pas le Président ? » interrogea t'elle.

Josh rit. « Non. Même si ça ne m'aurait pas surpris plus que ça, » ajouta t'il en souriant à Donna. « Toby Ziegler, » expliqua t'il. « Le principal auteur des discours du Président. »

« Qui d'autre est au courant du fait que Donna est la Tueuse ? » demanda Giles.

« CJ. Et Sam. »

« L'attachée de presse et le Directeur Adjoint de la Communication, » précisa Donna.

Willow et Giles avaient l'air un peu abasourdis par la manière détachée dont ils leurs donnaient ces noms. Spike s'était assis sur une boîte et faisait mine de les ignorer. « Est-ce que le Président… ? » commença Giles.

« Il n'est pas au courant. Leo non plus… »

« Le Secrétaire Général, » compléta Donna. _Venez voir l'incroyable Donnatella Moss, la machine à sous-titrer humaine._

« Ils ont bien assez de choses en tête comme ça, » dit Josh, un peu amèrement. Les temps avaient été assez durs après la petite révélation du Président.

« Je suis surpris que vous ayez pu vous libérer pour venir jusqu'ici. »

Josh sourit à Donna. « On s'est en quelque sorte échappés, » confessa t'il en souriant comme un gamin. « On est supposés être à une collecte de fonds. »

« Et Josh souffre d'un terrible empoisonnement alimentaire, » expliqua Donna.

Il eut un moment de silence puis Willow demanda « J'appelle les autres ? »

Dans le quart d'heure un certain nombre d'autres jeunes arrivèrent à la boutique. Aucun d'eux, à la tristesse de Donna, n'avait l'air plus vieux que Willow. Certains d'eux lui semblaient familiers, des souvenirs de ses rêves. Il y avait un garçon grand et mince aux cheveux foncés, qui s'appelait Alex, et sa petite amie, Anya, qui parlait d'une petite voix pincée qui lui fit penser à quelque chose d'Ainsley Hayes.

Peu de temps après eux arriva une fille très timide. « Voici Tara, » la présenta Willow, avant que son attitude ne devienne un mélange de bizarre et de fierté. « C'est ma petite amie. »

« Vous allez bine ensemble, » dit Josh en leur faisant un sourire chaleureux.

Josh Lyman, est-ce que je t'ai dit dernièrement quel homme merveilleux tu es ?

La dernière à rencontrer était une fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. On la leur présenta comme Dawn Summers, la petite sœur de Buffy. Donna se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os quand elle lui fit un signe de tête, mais Dawn parvint à leur offrir un sourire timide.

Donna se rendit compte que malgré leur petit nombre, un des membres ne cadrait pas dans le groupe. Spike ne cessait de s'éloigner cers le fond de la pièce, et la seule qui semblait lui témoigner un peu d'amitié était Dawn. Il avait fait un mouvement vers elle quand elle était entrée, puis avait semblé y penser à deux fois et il s'était assis.

Il y avait une légère tension dans l'atmosphère. Donna était soulagée de voir que personne n'avait l'air de lui en vouloir d'être la nouvelle Tueuse, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de bizarre. Giles semblait prendre la direction par un consensus non-dit. Josh aurait normalement cherché des noises à quiconque cherchait à le commander, mais il semblait s'en remettre d'instinct à l'anglais comme il le faisait avec Leo ou le Président.

« On dirait que nous avons un sérieux problème sur les bras, » dit-il, et son accent distingué faisait que cette constatation si en dessous de la réalité ne semblait pas aussi ridicule qu'elle aurait dû.

« Donna ne peut pas être la Tueuse, » dit Josh. « Je sais qu'elle doit le faire, mais elle ne le peut pas. »

« En tant que citoyenne Américaine disposant du droit de vote, je pense que le gouvernement devrait passer son temps à gouverner, et non à combattre les vampires, » affirma Anya.

« C'est vrai, euh, on ne voudrait pas que le Président se fasse mordre, » ajouta son petit ami.

« En fait, on voudrait que le Président continue d'ignorer que tout ceci existe, » précisa Josh. « Croyez moi, vous ne voudriez pas donner à cet homme un nouveau domaine d'où tirer des questions pièges. » Il avait un regard moqueur.

« Il doit y avoir un moyen d'arranger ça, » s'exclama Donna avec désespoir.

C'est à Dawn que revint de dire ce que tout le monde pensait. « Si seulement Buffy était encore là. »


	25. mesures désespérées

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**25 : Mesures désespérées. **

Soudain Willow prit la parole. « Il y a peut-être un moyen ! »

« Un moyen de faire quoi ? » demanda Alex.

« De ramener Buffy ! » Donna était abasourdie, et les autres firent un bond, mais Giles avait l'air inquiet.

« Willow… »

« Non, non. Je connais un sort… Je ne pensais pas pouvoir l'utiliser, mais avec une autre Tueuse… »

Giles secouait la tête. « Willow, tu sais à quel point il est dangereux… »

« Je peux le faire ! » insista t'elle. « Je peux le faire ! » répéta t'elle d'une voix suppliante. « Giles, je m'en sens vraiment capable. Je n'y croyais pas avant, mais avec quelqu'un d'où prendre les pouvoirs de la Tueuse, et Dawn qui est sa chair et son sang, et le robot comme vaisseau… »

« Le quoi ? » demanda Josh.

Ils échangèrent des regards embarrassés – qui se tournèrent, sans qu'on sache pourquoi, vers Spike. « On a un… robot, » expliqua Willow d'une voix curieuse. « Un type, Warren, nous l'a fabriqué. C'est une copie de Buffy. Il lui ressemble, mais en robot. On l'a utilisé jusque là pour faire peur aux vampires en leur laissant croire qu'elle est toujours là. »

Ca devenait trop fou pour que le cerveau de Donna puisse gérer toutes ces informations. « Tu penses avoir un moyen pour faire revenir ton amie d'entre les morts ? » demanda t'elle à Willow. C'était un peu direct, mais… Comment pouvait on poser la question autrement ?

Ignorant le regard effrayé de Tara, Willow acquiesça. « Je… Je crois. C'est un sort spécial, pas comme les autres. Basé sur le fait que Buffy n'est pas morte de mort naturelle. »

Giles se raidit tout à coup. « Parce qu'elle a été aspirée par le vortex ? »

« Exactement ! » répondit Willow. Tout le monde se pencha vers elle, commençant soudain à croire que peut-être, seulement peut-être, ça allait être possible. « Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit réellement morte. Je veux dire, elle est morte, mais elle n'a pas été séparée de son âme… On peut y arriver, Giles, On peut ! »

Giles était de toute évidence partagé. Donna pouvait suivre les émotions qui se combattaient en lui, comme elle pouvait parfois les voir en Leo ou même en Josh. C'était un homme qui connaissait le véritable poids de ses décisions, et qui en supportait les lourdes responsabilités. Il voulait que Buffy revienne, Il le voulait aussi fort que les autres… mais il ne voulait pas laisser de faux espoirs, et il ne voulait pas courir le risque de causer de terribles dégâts.

Soudain Spike prit la parole du fond de la pièce. « Je vote pour qu'on essaie. »

« Moi aussi, » affirma Dawn d'une voix faible.

Alex fit un signe de tête, Anya le regarda et en fit autant. Ils regardèrent tous Tara.

« Ce genre de magie est mm-mauvais, » dit-elle nerveusement, « mm-mais… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Le groupe regarda Josh et Donna, mais Josh secoua la tête. « Nous n'avons aucun droit dans cette décision, » dit-il doucement. « C'est à vous de faire ce choix, pas à nous. »

Donna lui prit doucement le bras. Elle se demandait si les sentiments d'amour et de confiance qu'elle éprouvait pour lui étaient suffisamment forts pour irradier jusqu'à lui.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Giles. Il avait l'air incroyablement incertain. « Peut-être… » dit-il doucement. Ils attendirent, et il secoua la tête tout à coup, d'une façon qui lui rappela Josh. « Je voudrais y croire, mais… »

« On peut essayer, Giles, » dit doucement Willow. « Peut-être que ça ne fonctionnera pas, mais on doit à Buffy d'essayer. »

Doucement, très doucement, Giles acquiesça.

« D'accord. On est partis pour une soirée de recherches, alors ? » demanda Alex, un peu hésitant.

C'est le mot 'soirée' qui fit réagir Donna. « Josh ! La collecte ! Il faut qu'on y retourne ! »

Josh regarda sa montre et jura. « Si on n'y est pas avant que l'avion décolle… »

« Leo sera furieux, » compléta Donna.

« Et CJ. ET Sam. Et Toby. Ils nous couvrent ce soir. »

« Joey Lucas a pu partir à ta recherche, » dit nerveusement Donna. « Et si elle se rendait compte que tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ? Et que je n'étais pas là non plus ? Et si quelqu'un s'aperçoit qu'on était tous les deux absents de la soirée… »

Josh se mit à sourire. « Il penseront que je t'ai enlevée pour t'épouser, » plaisanta t'il.

« Comme si tu pouvais avoir le cran de me le proposer. »

« Si je te demande en mariage, tu m'apporteras du café ? »

« Est-ce que j'aurai mon augmentation ? »

« Pas si on s'enfuit ensemble. »

« On pourrait aller à Hawaï. »

« Je pourrais te payer ce lecteur DVD. »

Donna se rendit soudain compte qu'un certain nombre de regards amusés sur elle. Dans le cercle de jeunes visages qui l'entourait, elle avait bien conscience qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de connaissances que dans des têtes plus vieilles et supposément plus sages. _Il voient complètement dans notre jeu_, réalisa t'elle. Est-ce que leurs vies si dures avaient développé leur perception des sentiments inavoués au delà de la moyenne ?

Où est-ce que ça commence vraiment, vraiment à trop se voir ? 

« On va étudier ce sort, » dit Willow. « Mais on aura besoin de toi, Donna, pour le terminer. »

Elle regarda Josh avec inquiétude. « Est-ce qu'on pourra s'échapper une autre fois ? » Pour une raison qu'elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre, elle n'envisageait pas de faire ça sans Josh.

« Euh, on pourrait se déplacer, » suggéra timidement Tara.

« Oui. On pourrait se débrouiller, » confirma Alex. Il jeta un regard sur la boutique en désordre. « Ce n'est pas comme si, vous savez, comme si on devait diriger le pays ou quoi que ce soit. »

« OK. C'est vous qui venez, » accepta Josh. Il eut un grand sourire. « Vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper : c'est le grand bâtiment blanc sur Pennsylvania Avenue. »


	26. lune de miel à hawaï

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**26 : Lune de miel à Hawaï.**

« Whoa, » laissa échapper Josh qui conduisait depuis quelques minutes dans un silence inhabituel chez lui.

« Whoa, c'est le mot qui convient, » approuva Donna.

« Ces gamins… Ces gamins combattent les vampires depuis plus de temps que nous ne sommes à la Maison Blanche. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient encore des gamins, Josh »

Il secoua pensivement la tête. « Tout ça… Ca rabaisse un peu l'importance de ce qu'on fait tous les jours, non ? »

Elle lui pressa doucement le bras. « Rien ne pourrait rabaisser l'importance de ce que tu fais, Josh. Tu ne combats pas les mêmes démons qu'eux, mais ce n'est pas moins héroïque. »

Après le regard lumineux qu'il lui lança, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se souvenir qu'elle n'était _pas_, en aucune manière, amoureuse de Josh Lyman.

Dans un effort pour ramener la conversation à son niveau habituel de légèreté, et demanda d'un ton enjoué « Alors, tu vas vraiment m'emmener à Hawaï ? »

« Pour notre lune de miel ? »

« Je n'ai pas entendu de demande en mariage… »

« Je n'ai pas encore eu mon café… »

« On est au milieu de Nulle part, Californie, Josh. Où veux-tu que je trouve du café ? »

« Dans une station service ? » Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. « Tu veux dire que tu irais m'en chercher ? »

« J'ai toujours droit au lecteur DVD en prime ? »

Josh fit mine d'hésiter. « Je ne sais pas… il me semble que d'être mariée avec moi soit suffisant en termes de douceurs."

Oh oui...

« Joshua, est-ce que tu continues ta métaphore sur le café ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu essaie de me laver le cerveau, pas vrai ? Tu vas glisser de subtiles références au café dans ta conversation jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau devienne du fromage blanc et que je finisse par t'en apporter. »

« Je suis sûr que 'apporte moi du café et je t'épouse' n'est pas une phrase subtile, Donna. »

« C'est vrai. Tu n'es absolument pas un romantique. »

« Oh. Hawaï n'est pas assez romantique pour toi ? »

« Est-ce que Leo est au courant que tu essaie d'entraîner ton assistante dans une liaison défendue avec des promesses de voyages et de biens de consommation ? »

« Le mariage est une liaison illicite maintenant ? »

« Comme si tu allais le faire. Tu es trop froussard. C'est juste un truc pour que je t'apportes du café. »

« Si on était mariés, tu pourrais me faire du café tous les jours. »

« Et pourquoi diable est-ce que je serais masochiste à ce point, Joshua ? »

« Je pourrais t'amener le petit-déjeuner au lit chaque matin. Et t'emmener à Hawaï tous les étés. »

« Et qui s'occuperait des enfants ? »

« Sam jouerait les baby-sitters. »

« Tu ferais confiance à Sam Seaborn pour prendre soin de tes futurs enfants ? »

« Eh bien, Toby serait trop effrayant. Et tu m'aurais frappée si j'avais cité CJ. »

« C'est vrai. Ca aurait été totalement sexiste. » Et elle lui donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

« Ouille ! J'ai dit Sam. »

« Oui. Ce n'était pas sexiste. C'était simplement stupide. »

« Tu ne ferais pas confiance à Sam pour nos enfants ? »

« Je ne vous ferais confiance ni à toi ni à lui. Tu te souviens que vous êtes les mêmes qui ont failli mettre le feu à la Maison Blanche parce qu'ils avaient un peu froid ? »

« Je serais un père fabuleux. Je serais _le meilleur_ de tous les pères. Je pourrais les impressionner avec ma sagesse incommensurable. »

« Et ton plan secret pour combattre l'inflation ? »

« Et encore de l'insubordination. Comment est-ce que je pourrais épouser quelqu'un qui se moque de moi comme ça ? »

« Ca, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle tu es toujours célibataire. »

« Josh, égal à lui même, transforma cette dernière remarque en une matière à réflexion plus sérieuse. « Peut-être que j'attendais juste la fille qu'il me fallait… » dit-il doucement.

Il y eut un moment de silence curieusement confortable pendant qu'ils s'entre regardèrent, puis… « Josh ? »

« Donna ? »

« Regarde la route. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, et Josh reprit pensivement « Alors, ils peuvent faire des robots qui sont la réplique exacte des gens, hein ? »

Donna lui donna un coup sur le bras.

« Ouille ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« On parle de ton manque de succès auprès des femmes, et on enchaîne sur les robots réplicants ? Je n'aime pas ce cheminement de ta pensée. »

« D'abord, à quel moment est-ce qu'on a parlé de ce supposé 'manque de succès' ? Deuxièmement, hé ! Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. Et troisièmement, des robots 'réplicants' ? Tu as regardé _Blade Runner_ récemment ? »

« Pas récemment, puisque tu ne m'as pas acheté le lecteur DVD que je mérite tant. Et à _quoi _est-ce que tu pensais, alors ? »

« Je pensais que peut-être je pourrais essayer de retrouver ce Warren pour qu'il me construise un Joshbot. »

« Un Joshbot ? » s'esclaffa Donna.

Josh essaya de prendre un air indigné, et échoua misérablement. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? On pourrait construire un robot qui me ressemble et l'envoyer aux réunions à ma place… »

« Programme-le pour grommeler de façon incompréhensible, hurler 'Donna' toutes les trois minutes et réclamer du café, et qui verra de la différence ? »

« Eh bien, c'est à des commentaires comme celui là qu'on se rend compte que nos fiançailles n'ont aucun avenir. »

« Tu appelles ça des fiançailles ? Je n'ai pas vu de bague… »

« Et je n'ai pas eu de café… »

Ils continuèrent à rouler dans la nuit.


	27. le jeu de l'attente

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**27 : Le jeu de l'attente.**

Ils retrouvèrent à l'hôtel une CJ proche de l'apoplexie. « Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? » demanda t'elle furieusement.

« Désolée. C'est Josh qui conduisait, » expliqua Donna.

« C'est Donna qui indiquait la route, » répliqua Josh aussitôt. L'attachée de presse leur lança un regard de souffrance infinie.

« OK. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écouter vos chamailleries maintenant. Allez jusqu'à l'avion. Et aie l'air malade ! » ordonna t'elle à Josh.

« Des chamailleries ? » murmura t'il à Donna, les sourcils levés. Mais encore trop fort.

« Je suis épuisée, Joshua Lyman, » lâcha CJ. « Qui peut être la cause de cet épuisement ? Hum, laisse moi réfléchir. Maintenant tais-toi, retourne à l'avion, et pour l'amour de Dieu aie l'air d'un homme qui a sérieusement mal à l'estomac. »

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'il me faut un de ces robots, » souffla t'il à Donna alors qu'ils quittaient l'hôtel.

Toby et Sam les attendaient à bord de l'avion. Sam se tortillait sur son siège comme un enfant de cinq ans à Noël, et Toby tapait sur son ordinateur, en jetant de fréquents regards vers son assistant.

« Et bien ? » demanda CJ, dès qu'ils eurent décollé.

« Nous avons rencontré la bande de la Tueuse, » répondit Donna.

« La bande de la Tueuse ? »

« C'est comme ça qu'ils s'appellent eux-même, » expliqua Josh. « Ca, ou 'le Scooby Gang' .»

Toby émit un son désapprobateur, et Sam dit « c'est un peu gamin, non ? »

« C'est certainement parce qu'ils ne sont que des gamins, » dit doucement Josh.

« Des gamins ? » demanda CJ ?

« Il y en a tout un groupe, les amis de Buffy Summers. Tous de l'âge de Zoey. C'est l'âge qu'elle avait. » Il ferma les yeux, et eut l'air peiné. « Et il y avait Dawn. »

« Dawn ? » demanda Sam en hésitant.

Josh ne semblait pas capable de répondre, alors Donna expliqua doucement « La petite sœur de Buffy. Elle doit avoir quatorze ans. Je crois que Buffy était sa seule famille. »

Pendant un moment, personne ne trouva quoi que ce soit à dire. Puis, comme ça lui revenait, le sombre moral de Josh sembla s'effacer. « Il y a peut-être… Willow nous a dit qu'elle avait peut-être un moyen d'arranger tout ça. »

« Qui est Willow ? » demanda CJ.

« L'une des filles. Je crois qu'elle est un peu leur chef, avec l'Observateur, Giles. Elle a dit qu'elle connaissait un sort qui pourrait… ramener Buffy. »

Tous regardèrent Toby. « Toby, est-ce qu'il y a… »

Toby avait l'air grave. « Il existe des sorts… mais ils ne sont jamais pour rien, et ils ne vous donne jamais ce que vous voulez. Bien sûr, il seront sûrement capables de ramener _quelque chose_, mais est-ce que ce sera Buffy Summers… ? »

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit, » intervint rapidement Donna. « Mais elle a répondu que ce serait différent, parce que Buffy n'est pas morte de mort naturelle, elle a été tuée par une sorte de… un truc comme une porte magique. » Elle pouvait la voir dans son esprit, l'image qui terminait chacun de ses cauchemars. « Et il y aurait un moyen de la ramener grâce à Dawn, qui est de sa chair et de son sang, et à moi qui ai les pouvoirs de la Tueuse, et à ce robot répli… »

« Un robot ? » interrompit Sam incrédule. Josh lui fit de gros yeux.

« On a parlé des vampires. On a parlé des démons. On a parlé de la magie. Pourquoi est-ce que c'est une histoire de robot qui te trouble ? »

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça… »

« Peut-être, » dit soudain Toby mettant un terme à cette conversation.

« Ca pourrait marcher ? » demanda Josh avec espoir.

« Je ne promets rien, » dit Toby, mais il avait une lueur dans les yeux que Donna ne lui avait vu que quand il trouvait un moyen de clouer le bec aux Républicains. « Mais peut-être… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda CJ.

« Je vais consulter mes livres, » répondit Toby. « Joindre le Conseil des Observateurs, trouver tout ce que je peux sur ce rituel. »

« Et nous ? » demanda Josh.

« Et vous, rien. Donna est toujours la Tueuse. Tu es toujours le Secrétaire Général Adjoint. Il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire d'autre que de continuer vos vies et jouer l'attente. »

Josh remua dans son siège. « Jouer l'attente. Génial. C'est ce que je préfère. »

Ils atterrirent aux petites heures du matin. Malgré ses super pouvoirs, Donna tombait de fatigue. Josh n'était pas en meilleur état. A mi-chemin de chez elle, il quitta brusquement la route principale pour se garer.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Je suis en grave danger de foncer dans un arbre. »

« On est en plein centre-ville, Josh. Pour trouver un arbre, il faudrait que tu montes sur le trottoir, passe par dessus une barrière et entre dans le jardin de quelqu'un. »

« Je suis suffisamment fatigué pour faire ça. Viens, allons boire un café. »

Donna se remémora leur conversation au retour de Sunnydale, et plaisanta. « Joshua Lyman, est-ce que c'est une demande officielle ? »

Il rit, et passa le bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il marchaient. Elle sourit toute seule et se serra contre lui, alors qu'ils avançaient à la recherche de café.


	28. un oasis dans la nuit

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**28 : Un oasis dans la nuit.**

Ils trouvèrent une petite cafétéria charmante, le Café Oasis. Donna regardait les palmiers de la décoration et les photos sur les murs avec ravissement.

« Et tu dis que je ne t'emmène jamais dans des endroits exotiques, » sourit Josh. Il posa sa veste au dos d'une chaise. « Je vais faire un tour aux toilettes. Si tu veux en profiter pour aller commander… »

« Jolie tentative, Joshua. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu ne m'auras pas. Je ne t'apporte pas de café. Tu commanderas toi-même. »

« Attends. Même si tu n'as pas à le préparer, si quelqu'un d'autre l'amène à table, et que je le paie, tu ne commandes pas le café ? »

« C'est une question de principe, Josh. »

Josh leur commanda des cafés, et la serveuse, fatiguée mais souriante, ne montra pas le moindre signe qu'elle le reconnaissait quand elle prit sa commande. Pour une fois, Josh n'en sembla pas chagriné. Donna se sentit plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des jours.

Et voilà. Pour une fois, nous ne sommes pas le Secrétaire Général Adjoint et son assistante. Nous sommes juste Josh et Donna qui prennent un café ensemble.

On dirait qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus souvent 'juste Josh et Donna' maintenant qu'elle était la Tueuse. Elle croisa le regard de Josh par dessus la table, et ils échangèrent un sourire. Sourire en silence. A quel moment avaient ils commencé à faire ça ? Elle avait toujours aimé plus que tout se chamailler avec Josh… mais ces silences confortables étaient encore mieux.

Ils parlèrent de tout, et de rien en particulier. Pour une fois il ne fut pas question des Républicains, de réunions, de journalistes, de votes ou d'urgences nationales. Ils discutaient, avec toute la fantaisie de leurs discussions habituelles, mais d'une façon plus détendue, plus relaxée. Josh commanda une part de tarte qu'ils partagèrent avec deux fourchettes. A un moment son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre quand il tendit la main par dessus la table pour essuyer une miette sur sa joue.

Apparemment leur serveuse avait remarqué l'aura chaleureuse qui se dégageait autour d'eux alors qu'ils buvaient tranquillement leur café. « Vous avez l'air rudement bien. C'est un grand soir ? » demanda t'elle en apportant l'addition.

« On est en lune de miel, » répondit Josh, et ils en rirent tous les deux.

Josh vint la chercher le lendemain matin pour l'emmener travailler. Sa voiture était toujours capricieuse, et elle ne parvenait pas à se prendre par la main pour aller la faire réparer.

CJ les dévisagea quand ils arrivèrent ensemble. « Vous n'étiez pas chez vous hier soir, » dit-elle d'un ton très neutre.

« Josh était épuisé d'avoir conduit. On s'est arrêtés pour prendre un café, » expliqua Donna.

Après le regard entendu que lui lança CJ, Donna se demanda si la signification du café était toujours la blague d'initiés qu'elle croyait.

Elle ne fut quasiment pas surprise quand les assistantes l'entourèrent autour de la cafetière. C'était un rendez-vous régulier pour elles. _Ne manquez surtout pas les dernières nouvelles de la saga de Josh et Donna ! _

« OK. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda t'elle joyeusement en retrouvant son mug préféré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? « demanda Cathy en feignant l'innocence.

« Oh, allez. Vous avez toute ce regard. Alors avouez. Quel est le potin sur mon compte de la semaine ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, en voilà une qui est de bonne humeur ce matin, » se moqua Ginger. « Ca aurait quelque chose à voir avec, je ne sais pas, un certain voyage à Los Angeles ? J'ai entendu dire qu'une certaine personne t'a emmenée au cinéma. » Elles s'approchèrent encore pour ne pas manquer sa réponse.

_Mon Dieu, est-ce quelles savent toujours_ tout ? Quelqu'un avait dû les informer de ça. Elle pariait sur Sam.

« A vrai dire, c'est moi qui l'ai emmené, » dit-elle fièrement. « Je n'allais certainement pas passer mon unique journée à LA à revoir les dernières statistiques sur les impôts. »

« Et _encore une fois_, je n'y suis pas allée, » dit Margaret sans amertume. Elles étaient trop avides de détails pour être jalouses.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes allés voir cette nouvelle comédie romantique. Celle sur les propriétaires d'un restaurant, » ajouta Bonnie. Donna était stupéfaite. Comment quiconque aurait pu savoir quel film ils avaient vu sans que… ?

Josh a dû discuter avec Sam. Elle essaya, sans succès, de cacher son sourire. _Josh est allé se plaindre à Sam du 'film larmoyant pour les filles' qu'il ne voulait pas voir avec moi_.

« C'est vrai. Il est bien. » Elle essaya de se recomposer une expression plus professionnelle. « Josh a râlé parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'explosion des voitures. »

Ca ne trompa personne. « Ca a l'air tellement romantique, » soupira Cathy. Donna haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

« J'aurais mieux aimé le voir en DVD, » dit-elle, et elle s'éloigna sur cette énigme.


	29. réunions clandestines

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**29 : Réunions clandestines.**

« Le bureau de Joshua Lyman. »

Il y eut un bref silence à l'autre bout de la ligne, puis une voix hésitante demanda « Donna ? »

« Oui ? » répondit-elle, intriguée. Qui pouvait l'appeler au travail ?

« Euh, salut. C'est Willow. De Sunnydale? »

« Oh, bien sûr. Est-ce que… attends, comment tu as eu ce numéro ? » Elle était sûre et certaine que la ligne directe d'un des principaux responsables de la Maison Blanche ne se trouvait pas dans les annuaires.

Il y eut un autre silence, puis Willow répondit un peu honteusement, « Euh, je l'ai en quelque sorte piraté… »

« OK. » Donna décida que le moins elle en saurait sur le sujet, le mieux elle se porterait. « Est-ce que tu as du nouveau sur le sort ? » demanda t'elle, en sentant la tension lui nouer l'estomac.

« Peut-être. Je veux dire oui, oui, je crois. Si on vient à Washington, il y a un endroit où on peut se voir ? »

Donna réfléchit un moment. Elle pouvait difficilement inviter un groupe disparate d'adolescents au cœur de la Maison Blanche. La plupart de leurs lieux habituels de rendez-vous étaient exclus pour la même raison. Si eux pouvaient discuter vampires dans un coin d'un de leurs cafés habituels, mais la même discussion avec une demi-douzaine d'ados sans lien avec la politique ne manquerait pas d'être remarquée.

Soudain elle se souvint de la cafétéria où elle et Josh s'étaient arrêtés prendre un café la veille au soir. Tous ensemble, ils donneraient l'impression d'envahir le lieu, mais c'était suffisamment excentré pour éviter journalistes et politiciens.

Elle donna l'adresse à Willow. « Quand pouvez vous être là ? »

« Euh, on vient en voiture. Spike ne peut pas prendre l'avion. Et on est tous fauchés. En ce moment on est au milieu de… euh, on le saura quand Alex aura levé ses fesses de la carte. Je dirais qu'on peut arriver demain soir. On pourra se voir tout de suite ? »

Donna regarda l'emploi du temps de Josh. Avec tous les efforts d'imagination du monde on n'aurait pu le qualifier de 'léger', mais il n'était pas pire que d'habitude. « On sera samedi, alors j'imagine qu'on pourra se libérer vers neuf ou dix heures… avec de la chance. »

« Whaou. Vous faites encore plus d'heures que nous, » fit remarquer Willow.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

« J'ai l'impression de comploter pour renverser le gouvernement, » se plaignit Josh alors qu'il conduisait vers leur point de rendez-vous. Tous les cinq s'étaient séparés en différentes voitures, et prenaient des routes différentes dans l'espoir d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Il pouvait arriver que deux ou trois d'entre eux sortent prendre un verre, mais cinq cadres de haut rang qui se réunissaient en secret mettraient la puce à l'oreille des journalistes et des Républicains.

« Josh, tu es le gouvernement. »

« Je sais, mais je joue les deux côtés contre le milieu. »

« Et qui est le milieu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Les Républicains avec de la chance. »

Quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait deux voitures inconnues sur le parking : un voiture de sport rouge et une jeep. Ils entrèrent et trouvèrent l'endroit rempli par le Scooby Gang.

Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, Alex, était assis le dos tourné à la porte et disait « … je crois qu'ils ne viendront pas. Je crois qu'ils ont la frousse et qu'ils ne nous aideront pas. Et je crois… » - Il dut remarquer le soudain silence - « … qu'ils sont juste derrière moi, » termina t'il.

« Bien deviné, » approuva Josh en se laissant tomber sans façons sur le siège le plus proche.

« Vous êtes en retard, » fit remarquer Dawn, faussement accusatrice.

« J'ai dû aller botter les fesses de quelques sénateurs sur les bons scolaires, » expliqua Josh avec un haussement d'épaules.

« On a tous été plutôt occupés. Le reste du gouvernement va bientôt arriver . »

Sam fut le premier à arriver. Donna s'amusa de voir les yeux des filles s'allumer à sa vue. Tara et Alex devinrent plus possessifs avec leurs compagnes, ce que Sam, à son habitude, ne vit absolument pas.

« Bonjour, tout le monde. Je suis Sam Seaborn et… Hé, c'est quoi ? » Il fut tout de suite distrait par l'énorme glace que Dawn et Alex mangeaient.

« Un sundae choco-menthe-caramel-banane-chantilly, » l'informa Alex.

« Il m'en faut un ! » dit il tout de suite, et il se dirigea vers la serveuse la plus proche. Josh fit une grimace.

« Il faut l'excuser. Il n'a pas eu le temps de vivre quand il était en fac de droit. »

CJ arriva ensuite. Contrairement à Sam et Josh, qui travaillaient dans l'ombre, elle avait un visage plus facile à reconnaître. « Hé ! Vous êtes la dame de la Maison Blanche à la télé ! » s'exclama Alex.

« La porte-parole, Alex, » rectifia Willow.

« Oui, c'est ce que je disais. »

Giles, comme le gentleman anglais de la vieille école qu'il était, se leva pour lui serrer la main.

« Rupert Giles. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même, » répondit CJ, avec une petite pointe d'enthousiasme supérieure à la simple politesse. Pour une fois, elle rencontrait un homme plus grand qu'elle, et, Donna ne put s'empêcher de la remarquer, très bel homme dans le genre distingué.

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir que Toby faisait son entrée. Il attrapa une chaise avec impatience et s'assit. « Bien. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé ? »


	30. résurrection des morts dans le Bureau Ov...

Donna Tueuse de vampires

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**30 : Résurrection des morts dans le Bureau Ovale.**

Josh prit sur lui de faire les présentations. « OK. Vous nous avez déjà rencontrés Donna et moi. CJ, comme vous le savez, est la Porte Parole de la Maison Blanche. Sam Seaborn est le Directeur Adjoint de la Communication, et le petit grincheux est Toby Ziegler, son patron et l'Observateur de Donna. »

Le 'groupe de la Tueuse' sembla un peu intimidé de se trouver en compagnie de personnages de si haut rang, mais ça ne dura pas. Alex se leva. « OK. Je suis Alex Harris. Voici ma petite amie Anya. Elle a onze cents ans, et c'est un ancien démon vengeur. » Anya lui fit un grand sourire, comme s'il venait de lui faire un immense compliment. « L'officiel au bout de la table est un Observateur. Dawn est la petite sœur de Buffy ; avant, elle était une Clé qui risquait de détruire l'Univers, mais c'est réglé maintenant. Willow et Tara sont des sorcières, et Spiky, là-bas, est un vampire avec une puce dans le cerveau qui l'empêche de mordre et un sévère problème de comportement. »

Tous se tournèrent vers Spike, qui haussa les épaules et s'alluma tranquillement une cigarette.

« OK, » dit calmement Sam, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui était un bon résumé de ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

Toby était imperturbable. « Très intéressant. Si on parlait du sort ? »

Willlow et Giles se mirent à parler tous les deux en même temps. C'était un charabia complexe de mots que Donna ne pouvait pas comprendre, passant quelquefois au latin ou à d'autres langues plus étranges. Toby avait l'air de suivre parfaitement, et Tara intervenait timidement par instant. Tous les autres, à son grand soulagement, avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle. A l'exception de Spike, qui avait juste l'air de s'ennuyer.

Josh se pencha pour demander doucement « Tu as déjà eu le sentiment d'être totalement ignorée ? »

« Avec toi ? Tout le temps. »

Josh eut l'air momentanément blessé. « Tu veux dire que je ne t'écoute pas ? »

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Josh, à trois, on est déjà une foule. »

« Trois ? »

« Toi, moi, et ton ego. »

Il grimaça. « Tu ne veux pas me partager avec mon ego ? »

Elle réfléchit à la question. « Oui. J'imagine que c'est stupide. Après tout, ton ego est suffisamment large pour deux. »

Toby leur lança un regard glacial. « C'est bientôt fini vous deux ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, on est revenu à l'école ? »

« C'est probablement le mieux pour toi. »

« Et pas pour ces parangons de maturité là-bas ? » Au bout de la table, Sam et Alex levèrent la tête l'air coupable, interrompant leur concours non officiel de rapidité à manger leurs glaces.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous vous occupez du mojo magique, alors on n'a pas vraiment grand'chose à faire pour vous aider. » dit Alex. Toby le fixa un moment.

« C'était de l'anglais ? » finit-il par demander.

Alex rougit. « Hé, il y a autre chose dans la vie que les cours d'anglais, vous savez. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit Josh, » fit savoir Donna. « Sept cent soixante en compréhension verbale, baby, » imita t'elle. CJ avait rapporté cette petite phrase, et ils ne se lassaient pas de le taquiner sur le sujet depuis.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je n'ai eu que sept cent quarante. Je me sens si minable, » se lamenta Willow.

Alex lui écarquilla les yeux et lui tapota l'épaule. « C'est vrai, Willow. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'équivalent de mon score total ou quoi que ce soit… »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un ici à déjà entendu parler de concentration ? » demanda Toby avec irritation.

« La nouvelle chaîne du câble ? » demanda Alex.

« Oui. Bon. Pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait… » les interrompit Giles.

Alex Ouvrit des grands yeux et se renfonça dans son siège. « Les Observateurs… » glissa t'il à Sam en secouant la tête. Donna fut amusée de voir la camaraderie qui s'établissait.

Willow reprit avant que le chaos ne puisse se réinstaller. « Si le sort doit marcher, il marchera, » dit-elle avec fermeté. « Mais il doit être accompli, et il doit l'être demain à midi. »

« Midi ? » demanda Josh, bondissant de son siège. Les collaborateurs de la Maison Blanche échangèrent des regards troublés.

« C'est à cette heure qu'on aura le plus de chances de succès. » Giles fit une grimace. « Et je dirais que dans ce cas on a besoin de toute l'aide disponible. »

« Quand vous dites midi, vous ne voulez pas vraiment dire… euh, midi ? » demanda Donna en blanchissant.

« Entre onze heure cinquante-neuf et midi une, c'est ce moment qu'on désigne par midi, » répondit Willow, légèrement surprise.

« Et c'est le seul moment où on peut le faire ? » demanda Sam, inquiet.

« Le seul moment, » confirma t'elle d'un ton solennel.

Josh se retourna vers ses collègues. « Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? » C'est CJ qui lui apporta une réponse, sous forme d'une accroche imaginaire de journal.

« Oui. _Le personnel de la Maison Blanche ressuscite les morts dans le Bureau Ovale_. »


	31. espace de travail

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**31 : Espace de travail.**

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit en train de faire ça, » grogna Sam.

« Et pourtant, » répliqua Josh.

« Non, je suis sérieux, on est malades. On se conduit littéralement comme des cinglés. »

« Qui va faire la différence ? » plaisanta Josh sans enthousiasme. Donna fit un sourire de sympathie à Sam. Tous les deux, ils étaient de la même humeur impatiente qui les démangeait toujours avant une chose importante. Normalement, ç'était un vote à venir où une loi controversée qu'il fallait soutenir. Aujourd'hui, ça voulait dire qu'ils se préparaient à accomplir un rituel magique millénaire dans le bâtiment qui était peut-être le plus occupé et sans aucun doute le mieux gardé du monde civilisé.

Ils avaient de leur côté plusieurs des esprits les plus brillants du pays, mais deux autres les menaçaient, Leo et le Président. Si l'un d'eux venait ne serait-ce qu'à soupçonner ce qui se passait…

CJ et Toby avaient concocté la nuit précédente une histoire sensée les couvrir. Le gang viendrait en tant que membres de l'Université de Sunnydale, avec Giles comme enseignant. Toute tentative de découvrir pour quelle raison ils étaient venus se terminerait par une interruption brutale de la conversation sous prétexte d'un précédent engagement, et la fuite.

Faire entrer le groupe sous un faux prétexte, ils devraient s'en tirer. Mais comment allaient ils faire entrer les composants indispensables au sort, et pire, où et comment allaient ils pouvoir accomplir le rituel ? Il suffisait d'une urgence nationale, ou d'un mémo illisible, et quelqu'un viendrait interrompre leur petite réunion magique.

« Josh, we are so screwed, » s'exclama t'elle alors que Sam allait se plaindre auprès de Toby.

« Choix de mots intéressant, Donnatella. » Il fit un signe de tête en direction de l'espace ouvert. « Souviens-toi que même les assistantes ont des oreilles. »

« Josh , en ce moment précis, je suis beaucoup plus inquiète en pensant que je pourrais être surprise en train de badiner avec des cadavres et de la magie qu'avec toi. »

Il grimaça. « Tu prévois de te faire surprendre en train de 'badiner' avec moi ? »

_Pas vraiment de me faire surprendre, en fait. _

« Moi vivante, ça n'arrivera pas. Mais je m'inquiète au sujet de Buffy Summers. Elle n'est pas vraiment vivante. »

Il pâlit considérablement. « Tu crois qu'ils vont vraiment, euh, amener le corps avec eux ? Je trouve ça vraiment… malsain, » finit-il avec difficulté.

« Et glauque. »

« Ouais. »

Au soulagement de chacun, le gang n'arriva pas avec un cadavre. Cependant, ils amenèrent quelque chose qui causa à Donna un sacré choc. Elle poussa un petit cri quand le groupe se présenta en compagnie de… Buffy Summers.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Donna ? » demanda Josh, inquiet. Elle ne put que lui montrer du doigt.

'Buffy' leur fit un sourire étrangement mécanique. « Salut ! Aujourd'hui est un bon jour pour tuer des créatures maléfiques ! » dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.

« Zut ! » Willow entraîna le robot dans un bureau vide et à l'étonnement de Donna, ouvrit un petit panneau dans son dos pour révéler des fils entremêlés.

« Passez moi un tournevis. »

« C'est le robot ? » demanda Josh. Savoir qu'il existait une réplique d'un être humain était une chose, mais la voir face à face en était une autre.

Willow désactiva quelque chose, et le robot s'éteint. Il ne ressemblait pas à un robot éteint, mais plutôt à un corps mort. Donna se dit que c'était carrément angoissant.

Le reste du gang se glissa à l'intérieur. Spike, malgré la chaleur de la saison, était enroulé dans un long manteau noir. Quelques agents de sécurité lui accordaient leur attention, mais Josh les éloigna d'un signe de la main. Le vampire les suivit à l'intérieur du bureau et se débarrassa de son manteau, en se tapotant le corps avec une flopée de jurons.

« … putain de saleté de rituels magiques qu'on ne peut effectuer qu'à midi… »

« Est-ce qu'on est prêts ? » Toby s'était glissé en silence dans la pièce, et il les fit tous sursauter. Le cœur de Donna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. _Mon Dieu, et si ça avait été Leo ? _

Quelques instants plus tard, CJ arriva, Sam sur ses talons. « On a trouvé un endroit, » annonça t'il, d'une voix trop joyeuse. _Sam est beaucoup trop optimiste pour son propre bien. _

Elle étouffa un reniflement quand elle réalisa à qui il lui faisait penser, Le robot-Buffy.

Josh, qui la connaissait mieux, fut le seul à remarquer quelque chose. Il la regarda avec curiosité. « Je te raconterai plus tard, si on est toujours en vie, » lui dit-elle.

Il se retourna vers Sam. « Où est votre salle ? Sam, si elle est quelque part près du Bureau Ovale… »

« C'est à des kilomètres. L'ancien bureau d'Eric. »

« De qui ? » grimaça Josh.

Sam eut un grand sourire. « Tu vois ! »

Donna se renfrogna. « Attends, tu veux dire que ce type, Eric, dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler, a un bureau ? Moi je n'ai pas de bureau. » Elle regarda Josh d'un air accusateur.

« Donnatella Moss, je ne suis pas en charge de l'attribution des bureaux. »

« Tu es le Secrétaire Général Adjoint. Tu pourrais tirer des ficelles. Et laisse moi redire que si tu t'étais donné la peine de te lever à l'heure le premier jour… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème avec mon bureau. J'aime mon bureau. Et tu aimes mon bureau toi aussi. Tu dois l'aimer, vu le temps que tu passes dedans alors que tu devrais être à l'extérieur en train de travailler. »

« Est-ce que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'à chaque fois que je retourne m'asseoir à ma place, tu cries mon nom d'une drôle de voix paniquée ? »

« Paniquée ? Donnatella Moss, quand est-ce que tu m'as déjà entendu paniquer ? »

« Si vous n'arrêtez pas de discuter pour vous mettre en marche, on va tous vous entendre crier comme des petits cochons qu'on égorge, » menaça CJ. « Allez tout le monde. En route. » Même Spike ne montra pas la moindre hésitation à suivre ses ordres une fois qu'elle fut passée dans son ton 'me cherchez pas'.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bureau hypothétique d'Eric, Donna poursuivit. « Tu devrais me mettre un bureau à côté du tien. »

« Dans mon bureau ? »

« Oui. »

« Pour quoi faire ? »

« Comme ça, quand tu hurles mon nom alors que je ne suis qu'à un mètre, je pourrais te lancer tes dossiers au lieu de me déplacer. »

« Donna, tu veux mettre un deuxième bureau à côté du mien ? Faut-il que j'aille voir le Président pour lui demander la permission de construire une extension ? »

« Tu peux toujours t'asseoir par terre. »

Donna et Josh étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'ils ne se rendirent compte du danger que trop tard.

« Josh. Toby. CJ. Sam. Il y a une raison pour que quatre des principaux membres de mon équipe aient quitté leur travail pour jouer les guides ? »

C'était Leo.

_On est dans la merde._


	32. robots et tortues

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**32 : Robots et Tortues.**

Leo leur offrait l'un de ses regards inimitables, celui qui disait 'rien de ce que vous allez dire ne pourra m'impressionner, mais je vais vous regarder jusqu'à ce que vous m'expliquiez quand même.'

Tous remuèrent nerveusement. Sam avait l'air sur le point de craquer, alors Josh prit la parole.

« Allons, Leo, c'est une journée tranquille. On n'en peut plus de ce traité commercial. On s'est dit qu'on avait bien besoin d'une pause. »

« Ce sont des gens intelligents, Leo, » intervit CJ.

« On est là dans un but éducatif, » ajouta Sam.

Leo n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Bien sûr, c'était aussi un peu son air habituel. Puis il roula des yeux.

« S'ils sont intelligents, je devrais peut-être leur donner votre travail. »

« Je peux être l'attaché de presse ? » demanda Alex. Willow lui donna un coup sur le bras.

« Avec toi on serait en guerre avec la Chine en trois secondes, » le prévint-elle.

Donna et les autres regardèrent Josh. Il haussa les épaules en manière de défense. « Hé, je n'ai jamais déclaré la guerre à personne ! »

« A part à l'inflation, » rétorqua CJ. Ca détendit l'atmosphère. Leo eut l'air amusé un instant, puis soupira.

« Très bien. Mais je veux que… »

A ce moment, Donna vit Margaret au fond du couloir. Avec une expression du code secret des assistantes, un truc qui pouvait vraiment vous sauver la vie, elle lui fit signe 'sauve nous, s'il te plaît !'

« Leo, est-ce que vous pouvez venir vous occuper de ce truc ? »

Margaret, si tu savais à quel point tu nous sauve la vie.

« Le truc ? »

« Vous savez, le truc avec le type de cet endroit qui veut vous parler de l'autre truc. »

Leo avait l'ait perdu, comme seule Margaret pouvait l'embrouiller. Donna donna un coup de coude à Josh avant qu'il ne soit assez bête pour se montrer amusé. Le Secrétaire Général tourna les talons à la suite de son assistante. « Les enfants, bienvenue à la Maison Blanche. Les autres, retournez travailler ! » ordonna t'il.

« Q-Quelqu'un d'important ? » hasarda nerveusement Tara tandis qu'ils continuaient leur chemin.

« Le deuxième homme le plus puissant du monde libre, » répondit Josh.

« Et le Vice-Président ? » demanda Willow.

« On aime prétendre qu'il n'existe pas dans cette partie du bâtiment. »

« Alors c'est ton patron ? » demanda Alex à Donna.

« C'est le patron de tout le monde, » expliqua t'elle, surprise.

Le garçon aux cheveux sombres acquiesça doucement. « OK, juste une question. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si toi, tu es Donnatella, et que ton patron, c'est Leo, où sont les autres tortues ? »

Josh et Sam, tout naturellement, trouvèrent cette remarque amusante au plus haut point. Toby roula des yeux. « Des collégiens. Je travaille avec des collégiens. » Lui et Giles échangèrent un long regard de compréhension.

Donna remarqua avec amusement la manière dont CJ s'approchait discrètement du bel anglais. « Alors, euh, comment est-ce que vous vous êtes retrouvé Observateur ? »

« C'est, euh, c'est un peu une affaire de famille. Le D-Destin et tout ça. » Il avait une tendance adorable à s'embrouiller et à bégayer. En d'autres circonstances, Donna elle-même aurait pu s'en amouracher.

Par 'd'autres circonstances' je veux dire s'il n'était pas question de vampires et si CJ ne s'était pas lancée la première, et bien sûr tout ça n'a rien à voir avec Josh.

Giles avait peut-être du charme, mais Spike était un pur bonheur à regarder. La plupart du gang avait tendance à l'éviter, mais la jeune Dawn, avait l'air sérieusement attachée. Donna elle-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder à l'occasion, et elle pensait que Josh devait s'en être aperçu car il lançait de temps en temps des regards furieux vers le vampire.

Ce que je ne trouve adorable en aucune façon.

Elle se demandait comment un vampire avait bien pu finir par travailler pour les forces du Bien, ceux qu'elle avait rencontrés jusque là n'étaient pas particulièrement du genre à s'arrêter pour discuter. Quelque soit la modification du comportement qui lui avait été infligée, il y avait autre chose qui le retenait.

Elle remarqua avec curiosité qu'il avait l'air au plus mal en compagnie du robot-Buffy (temporairement réactivé parce que même en super forme il attirait moins l'attention que s'ils avaient transporté un androïde désactivé.) Elle se demanda quel lien étrange il avait eu avec la vraie Buffy.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau du mystérieux 'Eric' sans autre frayeur. C'était encore plus éloigné de tout que le bureau d'Ainsley Hayes, mais pas si petit. Il n'y avait pas de verrou à la porte, mais Toby la maintint fermée avec une chaise.

« Et si jamais quelqu'un essaie d'entrer ? » demanda nerveusement Donna. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire qu'ils allaient faire ça dans la Maison-Blanche.

« Ici ? Un dimanche ? » fit remarquer Josh. Toby leur lança un regard aigu.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que quelqu'un essaie d'entrer et se rende compte qu'il ne peut pas, plutôt qu'il arrive effectivement à entrer. »

La chaleur et l'impression de claustrophobie allaient de pair avec autant de monde dans la pièce. Spike avait l'air satisfait. « Enfin. Au moins y'a pas de fenêtres. »

« Ca doit être comme un petit chez soi loin de chez soi pour toi ? » lui lança Alex.

Spike jeta un œil sur la décoration sans éclat et renifla. « Ma crypte a plus de style. »

« C'est sûr, si on est fan du thème 'toiles d'araignées et cadavres'. »

« C'est possible, je ne sais pas, que vous vous taisiez ? » suggéra Toby. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Donna répondit avant que Josh ne puisse jeter un œil à sa montre déglinguée. « J'ai moins le quart. »

Quinze minutes.


	33. l'esprit combatif

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**33 : L'esprit combatif. **

« Explique moi un fois encore comment c'est supposé fonctionner ? »

Même Donna combattait son envie d'étrangler Sam à ce moment. Sa curiosité insatiable couplée à son désir obsessif de connaître les choses dans leur moindre détail était une combinaison mortelle. Pas besoin de se demander à cause de qui Toby avait pu travailler son expression de psychopathe.

Un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, Willow semblait avoir le même besoin que le Président de répandre son savoir.

« OK, c'est un sort tripartite. Il vient en trois parties, » expliqua t'elle.

Josh roula des yeux. « OK. Pour la Maison Blanche, tu peux considérer qu'on savait ça. »

Donna lui sourit et murmura « sept cent soixante en compréhension verbale, baby » à l'oreille.

« Le, euh, le robot représente le corps, le vaisseau. Dawn est l'essence, la chair et le sang de Buffy. » La jeune fille s'entoura nerveusement de ses bras. Spike lui effleura l'épaule dans un geste de soutien momentané. Willow se tourna vers Donna. « Et en Donna se trouve la part de Buffy qui était la Tueuse. Son esprit combatif si vous voulez. »

« Tu es l'esprit, Donna, » murmura doucement Josh. Donna se demanda comment tout le monde n'avait pas soudain été aveuglé par son visage devenu rouge comme une tomate.

_Mon Dieu, il fait vraiment très chaud là-dedans. _

Sans parler du fait que la pièce était bondée. Elle était tellement près de Josh qu'elle pouvait presque…

_OK. Arrête tout de suite, ma fille. Il n'y a pas de bon moyen de finir cette phrase. _En se composant un visage neutre, elle s'avança un peu, discrètement. Josh suivit le mouvement.

Sam continuait de parler. « Alors ces choses… tu veux dire que c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour faire une personne ? »

« Pour ramener une personne qui n'est pas supposée être morte, » corrigea rapidement Willow. « Et non, même rassemblées ces trois choses ne sont pas suffisantes pour faire une vie. Il faut une âme pour les rattacher ensemble. »

« C'est pour ça que ça peut marcher cette fois ci même si dans n'importe quelles autres circonstances ce serait impossible, » expliqua Giles.

« Parce que Buffy n'est pas réellement morte… Son âme est dans les limbes, et il y a une chance qu'on puisse la récupérer. »

Donna remarqua que son bégaiement disparaissait brutalement quand il parlait de quelque chose qui concernait son domaine d'expertise. Il semblait avoir à sa disposition une somme d'informations incroyable concernant le surnaturel.

Quand on y pense, ajoutez le Président Bartlet à notre groupe, et je crois qu'on trouverait là la plus grande collection de dingues de questions-réponses que le monde ait jamais vu.

« On va devoir invoquer l'âme de Buffy de l'éther, » continua Willow. « C'est quelque chose que tous les autres rituels… » pour une raison ou une autre, elle échangea un regard avec Dawn, « ne peuvent pas accomplir. Sans âme, tout ce qu'on obtiendrait c'est… » Elle fit un geste dans le vide.

« Un cadavre ambulant ? » suggéra Spike.

Willow acquiesça, et leur avoua « Ce rituel est un peu… c'est un vrai patchwork. J'ai utilisé des parties de celui qu'on avait utilisé pour Angel. »

Ce nom inconnu causa un mouvement intéressant parmi la délégation de Sunnydale. Alex se renfrogna, Spike prit un air dégoûté, et Giles s'affaissa notablement.

Sale histoire, là-dessous. Donna échangea des regards avec CJ et Josh, qui avaient remarqué la même chose. Sam mit les pieds dans le plat « Qui est Angel ? »

« Ne pose même pas question, » dit Alex d'une voix sombre.

« N'y pense pas, » confirma Spike. Ils échangèrent un regard étrange, celui d'ennemis momentanément unis contre une personne qu'ils détestaient plus encore. Donna se demanda pourquoi Sam n'avait pas compris la situation, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait instantanément compris pourquoi elle était furieuse que Josh ait envoyé des fleurs à Ainsley.

Comment quelqu'un qui est payé pour provoquer des émotions peut il être aussi incapable de voir les sous-titres ?

Josh était plus intéressé par les résultats que par la dynamique de groupe. « Tu as déjà fait quelque chose de ce genre ? »

Willow avait l'air embarrassée. « Presque… Sauf qu'il s'agissait plus de restaurer un enchantement qui était déjà… mais ça va marcher ! » insista t'elle avec détermination.

Donna ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était plus de sa propre situation critique qu'elle s'inquiétait, en regardant les expressions des visages de Dawn, Spike, Giles… Tendues, nerveuses, mais au delà de ça on apercevait les signes d'un espoir auquel ils avaient dû renoncer.

Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, ça pourrait les détruire.

Le robot-Buffy était étendu, comme un cadavre, au milieu de la pièce. Giles et Tara avaient dessiné une figure compliquée autour de lui pendant qu'ils discutaient. Willow disposait des herbes et des bougies et tous les autres se tenaient contre les murs, essayant de ne pas déranger.

En regardant le visage sans expression du robot, Donna trouva difficile de croire qu'il ait jamais pu parler et marcher, sans parler du fait qu'il allait se transformer en une jeune fille capable de respirer, une personne vivante.

Ce ne fut que maintenant qu'elle prit le temps de penser à Buffy Summers elle-même. Est-ce qu'elle les remercierait de la ramener dans ce monde ? Etait-elle vraiment prisonnière des limbes, où était-elle dans un monde meilleur ?

Mais il n'y avait plus de temps pour les doutes, parce que Willow lui faisait signe.

« Donna ? Dawn ? C'est le moment. »


	34. une atmosphère chargée

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**34 : Une atmosphère chargée.**

L'air était chaud et lourd. Les mots du sortilège n'étaient qu'un charabia indistinct. Peut-être que le Président Bartlet aurait été capable de les déchiffrer, mais pour Donna ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un enchaînement de syllabes.

Elle et Dawn étaient à genoux de part et d'autre du robot étendu sur le ventre. Leurs mains étaient reliées, et elle pouvait sentir le tremblement des bras de la jeune fille, et la sueur qui perlait et qui pouvait venir de l'une comme de l'autre.

Les autres dans la pièces, même Willow qui psalmodiait, semblaient incroyablement loin. Elle ne pouvait pas les voir, il n'existait plus rien au monde à part elle, Dawn et le robot, et la voix qui psalmodiait.

Peut-être qu'il y eut une lueur dans l'air, peut-être que c'était seulement dans ses yeux. Elle tremblait aussi, maintenant, elle frissonnait violemment, et elle ne pouvait pas dire si c'était à cause de la magie ou de la tension. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait exploser en mille morceaux à tout moment.

Donna sentit soudain une pression chaleureuse sur son épaule, et elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Josh. Dans l'atmosphère surchargée elle s'imagina qu'elle pouvait ressentir l'émotion qui venait de lui par vagues. Elle absorba ces émotions, et elles lui donnèrent la force dont elle avait besoin. La voix de Willow atteignait un crescendo. La pièce tournait beaucoup trop vite pour qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, et son cerveau allait exploser…

Donna… Donna… 

« Donna ? » Elle s'éveilla d'un coup, et vit les yeux d'un Josh très inquiet. Elle réalisa qu'elle était presque sur ses genoux, ses bras solides la soutenaient.

OK, il y a de pires situations pour se réveiller… 

Elle repoussa la pensée inopportune, mais pas les bras de Josh. Elle s'accorda le bref luxe de s'accrocher à lui pendant une minute avant de regarder autour d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été inconsciente plus de quelques secondes. Dawn aussi avait l'air secouée. Elle était soutenue par Willow et Tara.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur la forme immobile du robot, si c'en était toujours un. Il ne bougeait pas. Donna essaya de voir s'il respirait, mais elle ne vit rien. Personne ne semblait prêt à le toucher. C'était comme si en ne le faisant pas, on pouvait rester dans l'incertitude plus longtemps. Ne pas savoir si c'était maintenant une jeune fille de chair et de sang étendue à leurs pieds, ou toujours la même forme sans vie du robot.

Finalement il revint à Dawn de faire le premier mouvement. Elle s'assit avec précaution auprès du corps de sa grande sœur et avança la main pour toucher son bras nu. « B-Buffy ? »

Sans prévenir, la silhouette tressauta et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Tout le monde fit un bond, même Toby. Spike laissa échapper un petit cri étranglé.

Même sans avoir connu la véritable Buffy, Donna pouvait dire que ce n'était plus le robot. Ses yeux s'agitaient, sans voir, mais même ainsi il y avait quelque chose en eux qui n'était pas là avant. Ils l'avaient ramenée… mais est-ce qu'ils l'avaient ramenée convenablement ?

Les bras de Josh se serrèrent autour d'elle, presque à lui faire mal. Tout le monde retenait son souffle quand Dawn avança de nouveau nerveusement la main pour prendre son bras. « Buffy ? »

Les yeux de Buffy se tournèrent vers elle sans expression, puis de nouveau et elle sembla se concentrer. « Dawn ? » demanda t'elle sans y croire. Dawn prit une inspiration, puis la serra dans ses bras. Le contingent de Sunnydale s'approcha pour l'embrasser, et même Spike, à sa surprise, fut inclus dans le mouvement.

Sam se jeta dans les bras de CJ, puis CJ embrassa Toby… puis Sam embrassa Toby, ce qui fut moins bien reçu, mais Sam ne s'en souciait guère. Josh attira Donna près de lui, et lui embrassa la joue. Elle le regarda, surprise, et se réchauffa à la chaleur de son sourire.

Buffy reçut toutes les embrassades avec reconnaissance, mais quand ils la lâchèrent elle avait toujours l'air confuse et désorientée. « Je… euh… Je suis où ? »

« C'est une histoire encore plus incroyable que tu ne peux l'imaginer, » répondit Alex.

Buffy leva les yeux vers Giles, qui l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa encore. Elle se tint contre lui un instant, puis le regarda dans les yeux. « Giles, je veux rentrer à la maison, » dit-elle avec une voix de petit enfant.

Il la serra encore une fois, et répondit « On va t'emmener tout de suite. » Il regarda autour de lui, les employés de la Maison Blanche, incapable de contenir la joie qui éclairait son visage tout comme ceux des autres. « On devrait y aller, » dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Donna regarda sa montre, et gloussa quand elle vit qu'il était loin de midi. « Josh ! Ca fait plus d'une heure qu'on est là ! »

Josh commençait à paniquer. « Leo va nous tuer ! »

Ils formaient une étrange procession qui sortait du sous-sol. Giles soutenait toujours Buffy, Dawn avait l'air au bord des larmes à forces d'émotions contenues, et tous les autres ne souffraient que d'un besoin irrépressible de se sauter dans les bras des uns les autres toutes les deux minutes.

« Si on peut faire sortir tout le monde avant que Leo ne nous tombe dessus… » commença Sam. Il ne put finir.

« Quel genre de petite fête est-ce que je viens de manquer là ? » demanda une voix joviale.

Celle du Président.


	35. Lacrosse, Pékin, et bizarreries présiden...

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**35 : Lacrosse, Pékin, et bizarreries présidentielles. **

Les yeux des membres du Scooby Gang s'ouvrirent tout grands. Le Président ne parut pas se rendre compte des réactions que provoquait sa présence, où peut-être qu'il en avait l'habitude. « Ah, Josh. Est-ce que vous saviez que le jeu de Lacrosse dérive d'un jeu joué par les indiens Iroquois ? »

« Eh bien, je le sais maintenant, Monsieur. »

« En fait, il vient d'un jeu Haudenosaunnee de la grande antiquité appelé le Ga-lahs. Les Iroquois ne le considéraient pas seulement comme un divertissement et une activité physique, mais aussi comme un rite sacré envers les Eclairs. Vous savez qui étaient les Eclairs, Josh ? »

« Ils ont encore supprimé les matchs de softball féminins, Monsieur ? »

Le Président avait sa réponse prête quand il remarqua le groupe assemblé devant lui et Buffy qui s'appuyait toujours sur l'épaule de Giles. « Est-ce que tout va bien, jeune demoiselle ? »

« Je commençais à le croire, mais à moins que vous ne soyez réellement le Président Bartlet, c'est plus grave que je ne pensais. » Donna fut soulagée de voir que l'attention se reportait sur la Tueuse, même si ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de la laisser reprendre ses esprits.

Le Président Bartlet eut l'air amusé, mais ça se transforma vite en sollicitude. « Rassurez-vous, c'est vraiment moi. Vous devriez vous asseoir. Je vais vous faire apporter un verre d'eau. Charlie ! »

Buffy protesta presque automatiquement, mais le Président l'ignora, lui faisant passer lui-même le verre d'eau que Charlie avait apporté.

« Maintenant, dites-moi ce qui vous est arrivé ? » demanda t'il.

CJ, reine incontestée des demi-vérités, se dépêcha de répondre avant que Josh, Sam, ou même Alex ne lâche une énormité. « Buffy a failli s'évanouir, Monsieur le Président. Elle ne se sentait pas bien ces derniers temps. »

Euphémisme de l'année.

« Est-ce qu'elle a vu un docteur ? Vous devriez voir un docteur. Je vais appeler Abbey. »

« Monsieur le Président, la Première Dame est à Pékin, » lui fit tranquillement remarquer Charlie.

Le Président fut distrait un instant. « Pékin ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Ma femme est à Pékin ? »

« Oui Monsieur. »

« Est-ce qu'on sait ce qu'elle est allée faire là-bas ? »

« Nous avions tous présumé que vous le saviez, Monsieur. »

Le Président secoua la tête et haussa les épaules. « OK. On va lui faire confiance pour elle, être au courant. » Il se retourna vers Buffy. « Mais vous devriez _quand même_ voir un docteur. »

La tueuse reprenait des forces et gagnait en volonté. Elle commença à protester, mais Giles la fit taire tranquillement. « Buffy. Je crois que tu devrais y aller. Tu a enduré beaucoup de problèmes dernièrement. » Dawn acquiesça avec ferveur, et gratifia sa sœur d'une nouvelle embrassade. Le Président Bartlet sourit chaleureusement en les voyant. « Vous êtes sœurs ? »

Donna ne saisit pas toutes les nuances comprises dans le regard qu'elles échangèrent, mais toutes les deux approuvèrent par de grands signes de tête.

Le Président jeta de nouveau un regard sur le groupe d'adolescents qui lui faisait face. « Et vous venez… »

« De l'Université de Sunnydale, Monsieur le Président, » indiqua Josh.

« Ah, bien sûr, la visite des étudiants de Sunnydale, » dit-il avec un sourire complice.

« Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Président ? » demanda Josh.

« Non, mais je crois que je faisais plutôt bien illusion avant que vous ne veniez ruiner mes effets. » Il sourit de nouveau, et s'avança pour serrer la main de Giles. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Il fit de même avec l'ensemble du groupe. « C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des jeunes gens qui s'intéressent au gouvernement de leur pays. »

« Monsieur le Président ? » plaça Charlie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ? Des affaires urgentes du gouvernement réclament mon attention ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. Le livreur de pizzas vient d'arriver. »

Le contingent de Sunnydale était un peu secoué par sa brève rencontre avec l'homme le plus puissant des Etats-Unis. Willow n'arrêtait pas de répéter « Waouh ! », et Tara s'était tellement repliée en elle-même qu'elle ne disait plus un mot. Spike faisait mine de ne pas être impressionné, toute son attention focalisée sur Buffy. « Est-ce que tout va aller bien ? » demanda avec inquiétude CJ à Giles alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du bâtiment avant de rencontrer encore quelqu'un d'autre.

Giles hésita un instant, puis soupira. « Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais je crois que oui. Je cris vraiment que oui. » Soudain, son visage entier s'éclaira.

Spike s'enveloppa, et le Scooby Gang commença à sortir. Giles fit une pause sur le seuil et se retourna pour leur serrer la main. « Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour à un groupe de politiciens américains, mais ç'a été un honneur de vous rencontrer. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Il tourna les talons pour suivre Buffy et Dawn, et CJ le suivit. « CJ, où-vas-tu ? » demanda un Sam amusé.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Oh, cet homme ne part pas tant que je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone. »

Alex fut le dernier à sortir. Il fit une pause et se retourna vers Josh.

« Il y a juste une chose qu'il faut que je demande… »

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que le Président vous parlait de Lacrosse ? »

Josh eut un sourire contagieux. « Ca, mon ami, c'est parce que notre Président est bizarre. »

Alex hésita, puis lui rendit son sourire. « Vous savez, ça me rassure un peu concernant mon pays. »

Ils quittèrent les lieux.


	36. moments intimes

Par Nomad sept 2001

(lien vers la page de l'auteur dans mes favoris)

Traduction benebu mars 2004

**36 : Moments intimes. **

Donna s'assit à son bureau, en s'émerveillant sur sa vie redevenue parfaitement normale. Willow l'avait appelée de l'hôpital. Apparemment Buffy allait bien. Sur le plan physique, tout au moins. Les effets sur l'esprit d'un retour à la vie seraient moins faciles à gérer. Donna se souvenait en frissonnant avec quelles difficultés Josh s'était remis après la fusillade, et pria pour que Buffy ne connaisse pas tel traumatisme.

Etre la Tueuse avait été une période effrayante et épuisante nerveusement, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait voulu en être privée. Après tout, il y avait des compensations… Elle se surprit à regarder la porte du bureau de Josh comme une collégienne et s'arrêta immédiatement.

Arrête ça, petite. On se remet au boulot, maintenant.

Une idée incroyablement déprimante. Cependant, elle avait toujours le souvenir de ce baiser sur la joue trop rapide pour tenir le coup…

A son grand embarras, la porte du bureau de Josh s'ouvrit à la volée à un moment où son regard s'était posé rêveusement dessus. « Josh, est-ce que tu veux les notes sur le dossier Markham ? » demanda t'elle rapidement.

Boulot-boulot. Professionnelle. Impassible.

Josh empiéta sur son humeur professionnelle en s'approchant pour envahir son espace personnel. Il lui sourit lentement, chaleureusement. Le sourire avec les fossettes.

Je dois. Contrôler. Cette tendance. A rougir.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda t'il gentiment.

Sa réponse aurait dû être une de ces piques qu'ils se lançaient continuellement, mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur. « Ca va bien. »

« Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? Tu sais, de ne plus être la Tueuse ? »

Donna haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je na me sens pas différente… mais j'imagine que je suis la bonne vieille Donna modèle ordinaire, qui ne tue pas les vampires. » Normalement, ses super pouvoirs avaient été restitués à Buffy, mais elle ne se sentait pas différente. D'un autre côté, elle ne s'était rendu compte de rien quand ils étaient arrivés.

Josh sourit encore plus largement, et repoussa doucement une mèche de cheveux de sa joue. « Alors j'imagine que je peux compter sur encore de nombreuses années en compagnie de Donnatella Moss, » dit-il affectueusement.

Le bureau est désert. Toby et Sam sont loin, à la Communication. CJ est toujours au téléphone avec Giles. Leo et le Président sont dans le Bureau Ovale.

Rien à faire des apparences. Rien à faire des règles de la Maison Blanche. Rien à faire de mettre CJ en colère. Je vais l'embrasser.

Bien sûr, Josh étant Josh, il choisit ce moment exact pour se relever et s'éloigner.

_Joshua Lyman, je jure que je vais te_ tuer.

« Josh, où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda t'elle à voix haute, en se battant pour ramener sa respiration et la couleur de ses joues à la normale.

« Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose, » dit-il avec un sourire énigmatique. Et il sortit.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Donna dans la pièce vide. Finalement, _finalement_ un de ces moments si spéciaux s'était présenté, et elle avait décidé de le saisir sans se soucier des conséquences. Et le grand imbécile avait choisi cet instant exact pour casser la magie du moment et s'en aller.

Imbécile.

Eh bien, s'il croit que je vais encore succomber à ce genre d'impulsion…

Soudain elle eut l'impression d'avoir régressé dans le temps, d'être revenue au moment où elle niait tous ses sentiments et où elle l'envoyait cueillir les boutons de rose avec Joey Lucas. Se sentant de fort mauvaise humeur, elle alla dans le bureau de Josh déposa son travail dans un tiroir où il serait parfaitement incapable de le retrouver, et le referma brutalement. Il y eut un craquement, et le bois éclata en morceaux.

Donna resta à le regarder pendant un long moment. Elle avait aidé à ramener Buffy, elle avait partagé ses pouvoirs avec la Tueuse précédente… mais est-ce qu'elle les avait abandonnés ?

C'est elle la Tueuse maintenant… mais qui peut dire si moi je suis redevenue normale ? 

Mais elle n'eut pas longtemps pour réfléchir à la question, parce que Josh était de retour. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau, avec un petit sourire.

Il attendait qu'elle lui pose la question, sans aucun doute, mais elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. _Imbécile, il ne reconnaîtrait pas une occasion qu'on n'a qu'une fois dans sa vie si on lui frappait la tête avec..._

Il laissa sa curiosité grandir un moment… puis en souriant il montra un mug fumant et le lui tendit.

« Un café ? »

**Fin.**


End file.
